Warrior of Heart 2
by The Fanfiction Nymph
Summary: Rei and the Z fighters during the android saga. What happens when Kami and Piccolo re-fuze and Rei's old lover returns. Read and Find out! Maximum rating for adult content. Please Review!
1. Deadly Destiny

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

_Note: _This is a sequel to **Warrior of Heart**

**Warrior of Heart 2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxChapter 1xxx  
**Date with Destiny**

It was the morning they had all been preparing for, May 12th. The day that a Mysterious Man from the Future had predicted an evil threat would appear and destroy the bustling city below them. That would just be the beginning to the Androids reign of terror if something were not done to stop them.

Rei stood next to Bulma waiting; they each held their sons in their arms.

65 Degrees, Sunny with a slight sea breeze blowing from the East. A few clouds lazily dotted the sky. Rei would hardly pick an innocent seeming day like this for the beginning of the destruction of the Earthling race. For three years her lover and her friends had been preparing for this day. It looked anti climatic to say the least, but there was too much at stake to write the whole thing off just yet.

Bile rose and bubbles in the pit of her stomach as she felt the watch on her wrist ticking all too loudly.

A sleepy Drum yawned in her arms after looking at the strangers who had gathered . Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Yamcha waited with them. There had been comments made about the two babies but Bulma did not want to say anything until Goku was there. She was stubborn that way.

Bulma played with her sonTrunks, who giggled happily as Drum dozed off in Rei's arms. For the most part they were all quite, each of them anxious about what may happen.

Part of her feared that her time with her love may be over unless these Androids were destroyed. Trying to keep herself busy Rei tried to recall each moment from last night in glorious detail. It managed to cheer her up; she smiled lost in her thoughts.

"My you look happy." Bulma whispered to Rei, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah…" she sighed. "Oh Bulma." She sighed.

The blue haired girl chuckled to herself at her friend's comments. She knew exactly what Rei was talking about. The men however watched them with confused look on their faces. That is until they realized that Goku, Gohan, Krillen and Piccolo were incoming.

"Hey over here!" Yamcha waved them over, "Hey what kept you guys?"

It was then that they saw Bulma and Rei. Gohan and Krillen stared at them. Or rather their babies.

"YOO-HOO! Gohan you've gotten so big!" Bulma called to him as he landed smiling broadly.

"What in the world do you think your doing out here!" Goku finally said coming to land in front of Bulma. Even after the last three years Goku appeared the same. Goofy hair sprouting on both sides of his head, orange suit.

"To watch of course! Don't worry I'll go home as soon as I get a look at the androids!"

Krillen and Gohan were still staring at the baby in her arms. "Is Bulma actually carrying what I think she's carrying?" Krillen muttered in disbelief to Gohan.

"Is it your son Yamcha?" Gohan accused.

"Don't blame this on me…we broke up a long time ago. You're not going to believe who the father is." Yamcha defeated, told them. He crossed his arms defensively.

"Its _**Vegeta's **_ isn't it Trunks?" Goku said as he tickled the baby under the chin.

"H-How'd you **know** that…? I H-Haven't told anyone yet!" Bulma asked shocked.

"Uh, well he _looks_ like him! S-something about the _eyes_ maybe?" He stuttered.

"But you even got his _name_ right!"

"R-Really! _WOW_! M-Maybe I'm psychic!"

Bulma turned to Rei "Did you tell him?"

She raised her hands in defense "Nope, I said nothing to him about it." Bulma didn't buy it, "I swear!"

"Hum…alright…" Bulma said looking untrustingly at Rei.

Drum stirred slightly flashing his large blue eyes before closing them again, Goku reached out to run his hand over Drum's hair. He was about to speak when Piccolo suddenly chimed in.

"Is this the time to catch up on family _gossip_? Where _**IS **_Vegeta? That's what matters now!" Piccolo growled, bringing the day back to a solemn tone.

"How should I know? I haven't seen him in a while… But don't worry, he'll come. He was working hard for this fight…" Bulma said as she sifted Trunks to her other hip.

"He'll come I know he will….He wouldn't miss a fight." Goku reassured. "Bulma you should go home. Especially since you brought your baby!"

"I _**said **_I'd go once I see the androids!"

"Uh, I think the Namek's right on this point Goku. Better just let her be." Rei tilted her head to look at Piccolo. She recalled a conversation they had had earlier about their relationship.

"_I don't care to have people discussing my private life." He had said darkly as she lay on his chest. _

"_Alright lover, I'll be a good acquaintance… "She had promised._

She smiled at Bulma and tickled Drum as he began to wake up, trying to ignore Piccolo. It was better not to look at him…there was so much pending on this day. Her stomach rumbled unhappily as she brushed the thoughts away.

"Someone's coming this way." Piccolo announced. "I sense no malice…"

"Maybe its Vegeta!" Gohan cried.

"Uh-Uh, he's pure malice…" Krillen corrected. Rei had to hid a grin listening them talk about her 'brother'.

Everyone was watching the sky as an air ship zoomed overhead and Yajirobe jumped out.

"I'm glad I made it in time!" he said.

"Yajirobe! Did you come to fight too?" – Goku of course sounding pleased to have more friends join him.

"Here's some senzu from master Karin!"

"Ooh! Great you can always count on master Karin!"

"Well good luck!"

"Huh? Wait, aren't you fighting too?" Goku sounded confused.

"Unlike you idiots I don't want to die. There's times even I won't join you!" Yajirobe yelled as he flew off.

"There's something wrong…." Tien said staring down at the city "it's past 10 already but there's no sign of the enemy at all...theirs something wrong…"

"Your right…"Gohan quietly conceded, the city below was peaceful enough.

"I told you from the start it was some kind of trick!" Yamcha happily proclaimed.

Rei looked at him with a look of that would have killed any man that looked, but unfortunately he did not. Of course he did not know that Trunks had even predicted his own birth.

"He said around 10. Its only 10:17, which I would classify as under 'around'. I wouldn't jump the gun just yet." Bulma reminded him, she was always the voice of reason despite being the craziest of the bunch.

When this was over and she could breathe easy again, Rei decided she would tell Bulma about her son coming to save them…and how it was her son (Trunks) who had sired her own baby – Drum. It would amuse her she knew.

"But I can't feel a single strong chi. If they're that strong we should be able to feel them no matter where on earth they are!" Yamcha argued. Of course he would argue with her…

_**DOOOOOOOM!**_ A bright explosion light the sky, a plume of smoke and debris were all that remained of a small hover car.

"Wh-What happened?" Krillen stammered staring at the sudden attack.

"OH! Yajorobe!" _**GWOOOOOooooN!**_ Yajorobe's car was dived to the earth covered in smoke and fire.

It was Piccolo that realized first what this was. "Look, there's something there! They've already attacked!" all eyes searched the sky; faintly they could make out two dark shadows that quickly diving downwards.

"They went down to the city!" Yamcha yelled.

"Did you see them?" Krillen asked, shaken from surprise

"No! I couldn't tell what they looked like!" Goku said, he was sweating heavily. Rei thought it was odd for him to be so strained before the fight had even started. "I – I didn't feel any chi at all!"

"Its …it's because their androids. They don't have any chi!" Gohan explained to the perplexed z fighters.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Rei whispered aloud, drawing attention to herself. Bulma bit her lip as they exchanged a worried glance.

"That's Crazy how are we suppose to find them if we can't even sense their power levels?" Yamcha asked realizing how dire the situation may turn.

"Well if we can't sense them we'll just have to find them the old fashioned way. With our eyes." Piccolo growled from the ledge over looking the city. The wind billowed in his cape and Rei could not help but smirk at his answer.

"Right! Let's spread out you guys." Goku said confidently as he tossed the bag Yajarobie had given him to Bulma. "Bulma take care of these. Now don't try to take them on by yourself - wait for the others. Gohan check on Yajarobie." The others nodded.

"Let's Go!" Piccolo yelled talking off with Goku. The others followed and Gohan sped away towards the smoking remains of Yajarobie's car. Rei watched them go as she patted Drums's back. Bulma and she said nothing as they waited for something to happen in the city below them.

"Do you think they'll be strong enough?" Bulma asked Rei quietly after 5 minutes passed.

"They have to be Bulma. We are counting on them."

Gohan returned with Yajarobie they set down near the women just as a large explosion occurred in the city. They were silent as they watched the smoke and fire rage.

"Yamcha!" Gohan said suddenly. Rei could feel it too – he was fading quickly.

"Oh no." Bulma said beginning to fear for her friends.

Just a few minuets later Krillen arrived, carrying Yamcha. It did not look good as Yamcha slumped to the ground before them. Bulma stared at him.

"Bulma! The sensu beans!" Krillen reminded.

"Right!" She said handing the bag to Krillen.

Yamcha's eyes came back into focus as the city lit up with explosions.

"Oh my god! Did the androids do that?" Bulma asked.

"It's them alright. It looks like they just blew up half the city!" Yamcha said as he sat up, feeling better.

"Yeah no kidding!" Gohan muttered.

"I just don't know how were going to stop them you guys! I hope Goku knows what to do." Yamcha sighed watching the flames climb the buildings.

"Bulma are you sure you don't want to leave now?" Rei asked sounding strangely calm. "I can take you home if you wish – it might be best you know."

"I can't leave now Rei." She whined eyes still fixed on the city.

"Alright…" she said running her hand over Drum's head. He squirmed so she set him down on the ground next to her. Then after thinking a moment she sat down next to him. He was 2 and ten months old now and though he did not talk much – Drum was quite the talker. Drum ran over to Bulma and hugged her leg before walking over to the ledge.

"Drum don't get too close to the ledge…" Rei said warningly. She did not really worry of his balance though as he still had his tail still she disliked testing that balance. She picked him up and brought him back to be near Bulma. Drum and Rei sat down together and Rei initiated a game of patty cake before they saw the others leave the city….

"Look it's my dad!" Gohan said as the fighters left the city.

"And the androids." Yamcha noted.

"Hu? Goku is leading them away from the city…" Krillen said watching them go.

"Oh No! We've got to warm them you guys! – He doesn't know the androids can absorb his energy!" Yamcha said getting upset. Gohan stares after his dad suddenly more worried than he had been before.

"Damn." Rei whispered. Drum looked up at her and she frowned. Bulma looked to Yamcha for more of an explanation but he said nothing. He was brew-ding about how to help Goku.

"Yamcha I don't get it – you said the androids can absorb powers?" Krillen asked suddenly ending the silence.

"I – I don't know how he did it but when the android grabbed me, I could feel all the energy being drained from my body…"Yamcha explained.

"Well what in the world are you waiting for?" Bulma interrupted "Lets get moving before those nasty androids grab someone else!"

"Oh no! there's no time to lose! Come on we've got to warn my dad!" Gohan said taking off and speeding towards his father.

"I'm not so sure I want to go back down there Gohan – I mean I almost bit the big one last time…maybe I'll stay here?" Yamcha said as Gohan left.

"Gohan!" Krillen called – Gohan stopped, waiting for him. "You stay here then but I gotta help. I'm taking the sensu beans." He said to Yamcha before going to meet Gohan.

"Those two don't have a clue what their up against…and I know what those androids can do. No. I won't let what happened to me happen to anyone else. I've got to help my friends! WAIT UP YOU GUYS! – I'm coming." Yamcha yelled as he flew after them.

x

They were quiet for a moment. Rei hadn't really believed that Yamcha would go…perhaps she should give him more credit…maybe he was more than a big flirt after all.

"Yamcha's dumber than he looks." Yajarobie said finally breaking the silence that had over taken them. Bulma scowled at him.

"What? You mean your not going to help them?" Bulma asked sounding surprised.

"Not on your life babe."

"And WHY NOT? From what I hear you're a pretty good fighter and they need all the help they can get. So I suggest you quit being a coward and get yourself into gear!"

"I can't do it."

"I'm tired of hearing your lame excuses – get down there and help out your buddies now!"

"I don't know how to fly Bulma." Bulma nearly fell over from surprise. Rei stifled a laugh quickly. She was tempted to go herself…she hated the idea of missing a true fight.

"S-sorry." Bulma muttered.

x

Rei watched Drum, as he watched the burning parts of the city. She would never forgive herself if he got hurt just because she had wanted to see the androids herself. How had she been so selfish?

Rei could always fly over and see the fight – it was awfully tempting. To witness a true battle would be exhilarating. Strange how she had forgotten how much she loved to fight….

Bulma was quite for a moment before pulling out a capsule, which popped into a jet. 'That woman is determined' Rei realized as Bulma ordered them into the small jet. Yajarobie climbed into the plane after Bulma, but Rei hesitated. She could fly…get there a little quicker…but what is the point? She had come here with Bulma to keep her safe. Rei scooped up Drum and boarded the jet.

The jet growled to life sounding just as determined as Bulma looked. Rei nearly closed her eyes as they fell off of the plateau, but found her breath again when they began ascending into the sky. Rei shook her head; there was something she did not like about relying upon a machine.

"Mama where are we going?" Drum asked quietly as he looked out of the window.

"We are going to go watch your father fight." Rei whispered into his ear as she brushed his back hair back. His tail twitched slightly and he continued looking out of the window.

xxx

Rei shifted in her chair, they had been flying for over 30 minutes. Drum was also antsy to move about, but Trunks continued sleeping soundly.

Suddenly they saw a huge explosion ahead and to the left of them.

"They've got to be there! – Where that explosion was!" Bulma said as she turned the jet towards the smoke.

"Don't go out of your way to see 'em. Lets go home." Yajarobie tried to reason with her. "Goku and them got it handled. I mean you got your kid with you right?"

A jolt of turbulence hit them as someone flew by the window. Rei gasped it was the Trunks from the future!

"Did you see that? It's him the kid from the future! He must be going to fight too! So we _are_ going the right way!" Bulma said as she adjusted the controls again.

He was too fast though; they wouldn't be able to catch up to him until he stopped.

Rei held Drum tightly, what would Trunks think of their son? She looked him over; dark black Sayian hair, Trunk's blue eyes…The more she looked at him the more she realized how much he looked like his Dad. Rei sighed, how was she going to explain to Drum that he has two fathers?

Quite filled the small compartment for sometime before Bulma spoke up.

"So Rei what are you going to say to him?"

"…I don't know Bulma. I really don't know what there is to say." It began to dawn on her that though it had been three years for her…for Trunks it had just been last night that she knocked on his door wearing the dress she stolen from Bulma's closet.

Before she and Piccolo had even gotten together…an awkward lump formed in her throat thinking about it. What would she tell him?

xxxEnd Chapterxxx

_Author Note: Updating story and condensing some chapters_


	2. More Androids!

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 4xxxx  
**More Androids!**

Quite filled the small compartment for sometime before Bulma spoke up.

"So Rei what are you going to say to him?"

"…I don't know Bulma. I really don't know what there is to say." It began to dawn on her that though it had been three years for her…for Trunks it had just been last night that she knocked on his door wearing the dress she stolen from Bulma's closet.

Before she and Piccolo had even gotten together…an awkward lump formed in her throat thinking about it. What would she tell him?!

xxx

"Look that must be it! There's everybody!" Bulma pointed down below at a small group of people. "Who carved out the earth? That is them right?"

"Yup, definitely our guys." Rei said as she reached out for their power readings.

"What are you nuts?! You're going to go there?! Get away!" Yajarobie said as he got upset. 'Someone didn't have the heart of a warrior', Rei mused to herself.

"It's okay! If they're all alive it must be over." She adjusted the controls yet again and prepared to find somewhere to land.

"If y-you go any closer, I'm throwin' this kid out the window!" Yajarobie said holding baby Trunks on his lap.

"Go ahead! Oh, did I mention his father is Vegeta?" Her voice sounded dangerous suddenly. Rei smirked at her implied threat.

"V-Vegeta!?" Yajarobie face paled. "This brat…I mean…this fine child…is because you and…_him…_!?" Yajarobie paused for a moment looking over Trunks before changing his mind about Bulma's wishes. "Y-yes ma'am! Let's go…"

"Now you've got it!" She smiled as she zoomed towards the battle. Not too much longer now…

xxx

"There they are!" Bulma pointed as she could make out who was who now. Rei looked out the window – there they were alright. Krillen, Gohan …Piccolo….

"Yooo-hooo!" She called as she began the landing processes and waving to the guys.

"Hey look it's him! The androids still here!" Yajarobie yelled pointing out the passenger window. Rei caught sight of a tall looking man with white hair.

"Hu?" Bulma said looking out the side window.

ZABABABA! The jet spiraled down after being bombarded by an energy attack. Rei held Drum tightly to herself. She looked over at Bulma, ready to pick her up and fly the hell out of there.

"EEEK!" Bulma yelled having grabbed her own baby. Rei looked up through the smoke she saw the top of the jet had been destroyed she undid her seat belt and was about to get Bulma's when the Trunks form the future arrived. He grabbed Bulma and her baby quickly and flew off. Rei followed him with Drum.

Rei looked back at the plane and watched it explode as it hit the ground. Good thing Trunks had been paying attention.

Rei watched as the young man stand up and look her over, paying special attention to Drum. She smiled friendly at him nodding. She knew what he had been wondering – if that was _their_ child.

"Phew!" Bulma said standing up. "That was close!" baby Trunks began crying she picked him up and held him close. "Trunks! Th-thank goodness!" turning to the young man that saved her, "I owe you one kiddo!" The young man smiled kindly at her before looking over at …

Trunks blushed slightly as his eyes met Rei's.

"Rei…" he muttered. She winked at him as he moved closer to him. He reached out and ran a hand through Drum's thick hair.

"I named him Drum." She said softly.

"It's a good name." Trunks agreed looking over the 2 year old intently. Twin blue eyes met and Trunks wondered for a moment about the last time he saw Rei, a soft smile brushed his lips. Bulma looked over the pair quickly but decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

Krillen and Gohan landed next to Bulma quickly. "Are you alright?" Krillen asked. Bulma smiled showing she was fine and looked over her son to ensure he was also scratch free.

Trunks then turned to glare up at Vegeta who had begun cursing.

"He's gone! Damn him! He got away!" Vegeta looked around the wreckage for a sign of the android. "NO! He won't get away! I'll hunt him down!" Trunks flew up suddenly blocking Vegeta's way.

"Why didn't you try to save them? They're your wife and child!" The young man furiously questioned him.

"Ridiculous. I have no use for sentiment. Stay out of my way!" Vegeta yelled pushing his way by Trunks. Trunks stared after Vegeta with a surprised and horrified look on his face.

Rei frowned at her brother's behavior and shook her head, but she understood. Or thought that she did anyway. She looked over at Bulma who was deep in conversation with Krillen and Gohan.

"…you mean that old weirdo was the android?...you know I think that was Dr Gero himself. I've seen his picture in an academic journal…" Bulma said deep in thought. "Weird. Did he alter his own body?" Krillen and Gohan looked at her horrified at the idea.

"Hey…d-doesn't anybody care about me?" Yajarobie said from amidst the rubble of the jet. No body seemed to hear…or perhaps they just didn't care.

"Hey! Bulma says that guy was Dr Gero!" Krillen called over to the other fighters.

"Dr. Gero?" Trunks muttered trying to remember what he knew about the evil scientist. The other warriors suddenly landed next to them, each one looking startled at this realization.

"That android was Gero himself? What are you saying!?" Vegeta yelled at Bulma accusingly.

"I'm saying that I've seen his picture before! He's pretty famous among scientists. They say he's a dick, but a genius. He probably turned himself into a cyborg so he could live longer." Bulma replied coolly pleased that her knowledge was going to save them yet again.

"Unbelievable…" Trunks whispered. He began to suspect what had happened.

"Then everything you said was a crock. You told us that Dr Gero was killed by the androids. And now you say the androids themselves were different." Vegeta yelled at Trunks, not taking the news very well.

"…history must have been changed somehow…could it have been a side effect of my coming to the past once before?" he looked over at his baby self, yes even the Trunks of this timeline was older. How many things had changed due to his presence in the past?

"He spoke of nos. 17 and 18…they're probably the androids you were talking about." Piccolo said interrupting Vegeta's fatal glare. "Tell us what they look like. We don't want to be wrong again."

"Right. #17 is a kid with long black hair and a bandanna around his neck. #18 is a girl…a pretty girl with clothes similar to mine. Both of them have hoop earrings…and icy stares." Trunks said clearly concerned with the matters at hand.

Rei suppressed a shiver and glanced at Piccolo though the corner of her eyes. He did not return her gaze.

XxxEnd ChapterXxx


	3. Grandmother Bulma

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 5xxxx  
**Grandmother Bulma**

"A…" Krillen looked surprised at Trunks.

"Girl?!" Gohan said sharing Killen's surprise. Rei shook her head; these poor guys had never encountered a powerful female warrior before?

All the more reason she should get strong enough to fight with them soon…She debated saying something but Piccolo was too quick to speak up.

"Do they also drain energy through their hands?" Piccolo inquired.

"What? Drain energy? No, nothing like that. They have an infinite energy supply." Trunks said while sounding deep in thought.

"Infinite energy?" Vegeta could only imagine the power of such beings.

"But…where's Goku? Why isn't he here?" Trunks said looking around at the warriors gathered.

"His heart – the disease you told us about – it just now hit him." Krillen explained.

Rei winced knowing the pain that Goku must have been feeling as he was fighting earlier…her hand wandered to her heart recalling the pain she had been in when the same disease had attacked her.

"That too changed?" Trunks asked becoming very aware of the damage he had done to the timeline.

"Bulma – Gero must be going to his lab! Do you know where it is?" Vegeta asked by way of his usual direct tone.

"Hu? Where…?" Bulma thought for a moment. "Umm…I think it was in the mountains by north city…there was a rumor he converted a cave into a lab…if he hasn't moved of course. But I had no idea that Dr Gero was connected to the red ribbon army…"

"All right! We're going to destroy nos. 17 and 18 before Gero has the chance to return to his lab and activate them!" Piccolo stated beginning to arrange his battle plans.

"Humph…the coward's way out…" Vegeta glared at the Namek. "I want to be the one to destroy those androids with my own hands. Those other two weren't even worth my time."

"NO! Don't underestimate those androids! Piccolo's right! – We have to find the lab and destroy them before they're activated! And if we can't make it in time we should avoid a battle until son Goku gets well!" Trunks said yelling at his father.

"We don't need to wait for Kakorot! Can't you see? I've become a super Sayian too! And as a prince, I must be much more powerful than _he_ is. I need no one." Vegeta flew off without another word.

"Oh! Where's he going?!" Tien asked.

"…it is true that he seemed stronger than Goku since he became a Super Sayian…he may be able to defeat them indeed." Piccolo assessed.

"NO! I can turn super Sayian too, but I was still powerless! That's how powerful they are! I'm going after him! He's a fool – but I'll never let Dad die again!" Allowing anger to drive him Trunks took off flying towards Vegeta.

"…dad? Did he say dad? Wh-what did he mean? Was his dad killed by the androids too?" Bulma

"Uh Bulma…remember that joke I made about you being a grandma?" Rei hinted. She waited a moment for Bulma to get it but seeing her struggle went on. "Well you are." She pointed at Drum.

Bulma's eyes got wide.

"OH. Oh! Trunks! Oh my goodness!" As Bulma held up the baby in her arms to Drum and made strange cooing sounds that Rei couldn't distinguish.

"Now that you mention it I can see a resemblance…" Krillen said sounding amused watching Trunks fly away. "And that sure explains why he can turn into a super Saiyan…"

"I don't get how it, how is Bulma a grandma?" Gohan asked naively.

Krillen coughed a little and said in a low tone.

"Uh I guess that Trunks from the future is the father of Rei's baby…"

"-**Enough**! It might be better to destroy the androids first after all. Come look for Dr Gero's lab with me." Piccolo ordered quickly, perhaps in an attempt to drown out Krillen's comment.

Rei frowned looking down at her son wondering what she could say. How was she ever going to get Drum to understand this…and after Piccolo had finally claimed Drum to be his son…

"Uh Bulma could you let my dad know about this?" Gohan asked.

"Well I guess but how am I going to tell him? My plane blew up…" Bulma instantly set her mind to work. She looked over at Rei but knew it would be awkward flying with the two babies…

"Gohan take her home and then go help your mother. We can handle the androids ourselves…if we're in time." Piccolo growled growing irritated.

"Okay…be careful." Gohan waved to them as they took off.

"Then let's go!! We have to hurry to find that lab before Vegeta!" Piccolo could be heard even after he was in the air.

"We've got to hurry too…" Gohan said trying to encourage Bulma to hurry up. She was fussing with Trunk's hat, apparently thinking about something.

"Be careful were flying with a baby here." Bulma said as Gohan picked her up.

xxxEnd Chapterxxx


	4. Something Wicked

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart 2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxChapter 5xxxx  
**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

XXX

"Hey guys! Don't forget about me!" Yajarobie called out as he clambered out of the pile of rubble.

"Hey Gohan, I'll carry Bulma and the boys. Why don't you get Yajarobie? I think his place is on your way home…" Rei said as she handed Drum to Bulma and picked her up.

"Alright then. I'll see you guys later!" Gohan said feeling anxious to get home to his father.

"See you soon!" She nodded to him before soaring off into the sky.

xx

"Ya know Rei, I can't believe that you didn't tell me the father of your baby was my son."

"Sorry, I didn't even know for a while myself, but…after I found out the name you were giving your baby – it just kinda clicked." Rei carefully slowed her pace as Trunks began to squirm. "Besides whom else do we know that might theoretically create a time machine in a not so distant future?"

"Why didn't you tell me?! – Oh don't worry I got 'em Rei I'm not gonna let 'im fall." Bulma chuckled.

"Well…I…I wasn't really sure how to tell you anyways…"

There was a long quite as they continued their journey back to the compound.

"…Rei."

"Yeah?"

"…Well…I was just thinking…what are you going to tell him?"

"What do you mean? Piccolo knows that-"

"-What are you going to tell Trunks!? I mean…you know about you and Piccolo? About Drum having someone else as his 'daddy'?"

"…I was just wondering that myself."

"…Rei? Does he love you? Are you going to break my little boy's heart?" Bulma asked so quietly that the wind nearly blew away her question.

She was quite for a long time but about the time when she could see home, she whispered just as quietly. "No Bulma…he doesn't love me." Silently Rei prayed to her gods that she wasn't lying.

xxx

First it had just been Vegeta, but then it had Trunks. Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha quickly followed them.

Feverishly Rei raced towards the Son's house, in hopes to help Gohan in case – whatever it was decided to go after him and Goku next.

When she had felt their power levels drop Rei had done all she could to keep herself from flying out to them. Leaving Drum with Bulma, she hoped to make herself useful to someone.

What made her quicken her pace was when their power levels all returned from the brink of death. Something was not right…

It could always have been indigestion with the way she ate, but Rei swore that in her heart – she could feel something was about to change. The only thing that she felt as she raced to Goku's house, was an over whelming fear in her heart for Piccolo.

xxxEnd Chapterxxx


	5. Universal Differance

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart 2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxChapter 6xxxx

**Universal Differences**

Silence stood between them as the wind blew between them like a dust filled street in an old western film. Piccolo's cape shifted in the tension filled air.

Finally he spoke.

"I suppose you know why I have come to this stinking hole?"

"I do." Replied the ancient Namek. "You and I – or really, your parent and I were once a single entity. It's easy to guess your thoughts. I honestly did not imagine the day would come when we would be one again…" Kami drawled.

Piccolo's eyes darkened.

"Let me remind you that this is no equal union. You are only giving me the opportunity to grow stronger. The only reason you even exist now – is for the dragon balls."

Sweat dripped from Mr. Popo's forehead as he sensed the tension between the two and disliking the direction the conversation was going. "J-Just a moment!"

"No…he is right about this…the gulf between our powers grows wider. My powers are nothing next to these new foes – each one more powerful than the last…" Kami peered at Piccolo as though reading him. "I doubt that even Goku fully restored could vanquish these foes…I suppose that it is time."

"That's right. What the Earth needs now isn't a God. It needs me with power enough to defeat them!"

"…Alright. I shall surrender myself to you – but under two conditions!"

Piccolo hesitated for a bitter pause his eyes shone darkly.

"…Fine then. Name them."

**x xxx x**

Neither one of them could look the other in the eyes. They exchanged glances but tried not to let the other notice the silent tension growing between them. Too many questions.

"Hum…I was thinking..." Gohan muttered as he sat on the floor of the large cargo plane next to Trunks. "Well, if Trunks does go to the past to destroy the androids before they are awakened – what happens to the androids in the present? Are they going to disappear?"

All eyes turned to the only one experienced with such matters – the blue eyed warrior from the future.

Suddenly his eyes lit up in understanding only just dawning on him.

"OH! That's right – The future of _that_ timeline would be saved from the androids…but there would be no change in _this_ timeline where they already exist." A somber sadness touched his eyes.

Krillen snapped to attention.

"!?...What!? What do you mean?"

"Uh…alright. For example – _your_ Goku's life was saved from the heart virus by the medicine I brought from the future. But in _my_ timeline…Goku still died from the disease." A sigh escaped his lips.

"…So there is both a future in which Goku has lived and one that he has died? That means that each change in the past will create new futures?" Rei ask as she began to realize what Gohan already had.

Trunks nodded his head sadly.

"W-wait a second!" Krillen began to catch on slowly, yet still two steps ahead of Yamcha. "Then…even if Goku defeats the androids here – they will still exist in your future?"

"That's right."

"Then…what was the point of you coming to the past? Your future isn't going to change!" Yamcha turned around in the pilot chair to add his two cents.

She had already thought the same thing, but given the choice – having seen her home world destroyed by a similar abomination…she would do the same. Even if it would not have saved her own personal timeline…

"…Mom said there deserved to be a peaceful future where the androids have been destroyed…we also hoped that maybe I could find a weakness by watching you all fight. Or maybe…Goku would agree to come to our time to help. But this past is different that the one I was told to expect…so much has changed. The timing of Goku's illness, now there are three androids and…" his eyes shifted to rest on Rei again. "I'm quite sure that you didn't exist in my time Rei."

"Hu? What do you mean?"

"Well…no one ever mentioned you. I mean –" he blushes slightly "I was just trying to think of reasons that this time is different…the androids are even stronger here…Can this all have changed because of my interference three years ago?"

"Um…perhaps…alight well maybe strength is relative?" The others looked at her strangely, but Gohan spoke up.

"You mean because we all worked so hard to become stronger…the androids became stronger too? But they were just awakened…" Gohan shook his head. "I guess that it does make sense, but even had we not trained they would still be incredibly powerful compared to us – and if Trunks hadn't come then…then Dad would be dead."

Rei smiled but bit her lip, she too would be dead if not for Trunks…perhaps that is why she was not around in his time…or perhaps Freeze had killed her off all those years ago after all.

She looked over at Goku – knowing all too well the pain that he was in and the strange dreams that would be haunting him. Rei still did not understand why she dreamt of that Namek or that strange white room…

"Gohan's right! It doesn't matter what made it different. Goku would have died if you hadn't come and I'm very thankful for that." Chi-Chi said smiling at Trunks. "Don't worry about it; it'll work out for the best I'm sure!"

Hearing Chi-Chi sound so optimistic they couldn't help but chuckle...still even among the laughter Trunks could barely be heard as he whispered "…it will…I hope."

**xxxEnd Chapterxxx**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for your comments! Knowing that people are enjoying these stories helps me get new chapters up quicker Thanks again!  
-The FanFiction Nymph


	6. Two For One

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart 2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxChapter 7xxxx  
**Two for One **

She should have gone with him.

She should not have let her breath catch like that – Rei was _not_ the kind to be nervous about being in a man's company.

But she was nervous to be alone in the company of the man who had sired her child on a one nighter in that time before she had found love. There were too many 'ifs', like 'What _if _ it wasn't a one nighter to him?'

She was no fool and she was hardly new to sex, she had known it had been his first time. Guilt was attached to that, because she had been there with him that night to obtain a child. To save the race…have a pure Sayian child. Not that he turned out to be pure…Rei bit her lip as her backside grew reckless and sore against the metal wall of the plane.

Bulma had called to talk to _him_…and yell a little bit about not being told that Goku had been moved – or rather that they were in the process of moving him. Going to a Master Muten-Roshi's house, whom ever that was.

It seems that someone found what appears to be the time machine, but it was moss covered and old. The fax Bulma sent over showed it covered in vegetation, beaten up from wear and tear of years.

Trunks left with Gohan to go and investigate…

Growing anxious and irritable Rei tried to figure out how it could have happened. Or perhaps would happen? – Some kind of paradox perhaps?

How could Trunks have his time machine carefully stored away – what he swears is the _only _one that Bulma created – and another identical one appear in some farmers field?

At least it kept her mind busy for a time. Sometimes when given too much time to think like this, Rei felt herself growing _weak_. Why did she worry about such things anyway? What was there that she could possibly do to help? Why had she even wanted to go with him for that matter?

Still the aching uneasiness filled her stomach another pang of worry for Piccolo. And another for her son and his father.

Too many questions. Lack of faith in ones actions had killed many a warrior

…and many more lovers.

xxxEnd Chapterxxx


	7. Souls Appart Souls Together

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is strictly a fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, is and are owned/produced/property of the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation and others possibly not listed._

_**Warrior of Heart 2**_

By The Fan Fiction Nymph

**xxxChapter 8xxx**

_**Souls Apart - Souls Together**_

Piccolo regretted it before he had done it, but it felt amazing and embraced the power that he had always sought after. Exhilarating.

_"There could be consequences at a later time..."_

The thought was not his own. A familiar presence now occupied the corners of his mind giving life to those once suppressed murmurs of mercy and conscience.

"Stay out of my thoughts Old Man, least I change my mind about those conditions we spoke of!" Piccolo snarled as he darted towards the great evil they had untied together to fight.

There was no response from those neglected areas for which he was grateful.

xXxXx

It was a strange new being that they had become; a being much greater than the parts had been alone.

The conglomerate part of which had been fully integrated was disappointed in Piccolo and Kami's actions towards each other and disliked to be torn over issues as selfish as the subject of the conditions. Both sides of the disagreement were clear to this third part of him.

He felt it all at once - Piccolo's revelry in the force they had created together and determination for success, Kami's hope for the safety of the world and its people of whom he had watched for so long. At the same time an awareness of the world filled him - something Piccolo had never felt except on on quiet mornings as he watched over Rei and Drum as they slept...It was overwhelming at the same time as it was refreshing.

A desire for a new name to describe himself appeared as they flew as quickly as they could to Gingertown where their shared enemy waited, the thought was dismissed however as silly gesture of which he had no need. He was still who he had always been, just...different.

"_That sounds like something Goku would say..."_

A laugh arose within himself at the thought of the once Demon King being comparable to Goku.

XxxEnd Chapter8xxX


	8. PinkBeachHouse Horror

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is strictly a fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, is and are owned/produced/property of the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart 2**

By The Fan Fiction Nymph

**xxxChapter 9xxx**

**PinkBeach House Horror**

After Trunk's departure the rest of the journey to the island was quiet and Rei's thoughts began to consume her. There was so much she needed to tell him – things about Drum she wanted to share with him…Would it just make him sad he had not been there? And how – how would she explain to him about her love? Piccolo still did not want their love exposed to everyone…but it seemed unfair somehow to keep that from Trunks. It was difficult thinking about as it seemed that something terrible was moving towards them silently at all times. She wished she could sense the Androids; it would help some of her paranoia.

The pink house somehow surprised her; they had said that a great master lived there – a Master Roshi. Apparently he was the one that had trained Goku and Krillen so many years ago now…

They had not however mentioned the talking pervert of a pig though. Rei growled at his advances and was actually relived when it was Yamcha who sat down next to her. She refused the offer of drinks, because somehow she just did not trust either the old hermit or the pig.

Goku was moved upstairs and ChiChi saw to it that he was made properly comfortable before setting up the kettle in the kitchen. She assured Rei that the two letches really weren't so bad, if you kept them in their place. She wondered briefly if throwing them threw the wall next time they tried to touch her counted as 'their place'.

Just as everyone had settled in Bulma called.

"What Gohan and Trunks? No they are not back yet..." Krillen answered her on the phone. "Ok." He muttered crossing the room to turn on the TV to channel 872.

"We've just received an update from the investigative team in GingerTown…" the news announcers said.

"Whats up? Who is it Krillen?" Yamcha asked from the table. Rei watched the Tv curiously.

"Its Bulma, she said to turn on the Tv…"

"Yesterday 15000 people lived in Ginger Town. Today they are gone. And now another disturbing discovery has been made – all we find are empty pieces of clothing. It is as if the residents had melted away! The clothes in this picture show a rifle lying nearby, suggesting that they were fighting something at the last…"

"15000 People!?" Yamcha Gasped. Rei stared at the screen watching them survey the empty city.

"Wh-What the?!" Master Roshi stammered unbelieving.

"It-It's the Androids!!" Krillen said making a fist with his free hand. Rei wondered what Bulma and Trunks had found that had lead to this. "What!?" He yelled again, talking into the phone again. He quieted for a time, apparently listening to what she was saying. The whole room watched him trying to discern what was going on.

"…meaning this has something to do with the other time machine?..."

ChiChi came downstairs "There I think he is well settled now. He seems to be feeling a little better too." She said sounding cheerful. When she caught the mood of the rest of the room however she frowned. "Guys what's going on?"

Master Roshi shushed her and pointed at the TV, which was still showing updates on Ginger Town. She sat down grumbling but seemed to catch on quick enough.

The door opened and Gohan and Trunks walked into the small house.

"We're back! Hi Master Roshi." Gohan said as he sat by his mom. Krillen said goodbye to Bulma, letting her know they had arrived.

"Hey you two…watch this news announcement and tell us – tell us what's going on." Krillen stammered getting him self a drink from the kitchen.

The two warriors moved to the couch so they could see what was going on. Rei refocused on the Tv as the announcers seemed to be talking again.

"What was that!? – We just heard a scream!" BAM Ba baM BAM. "Gun shots! We hear gunshots! M-Members of the investigative team and the police are shooting at something!....What's going on?... Its suddenly quiet again." The announcers face is tensed. "…Lets… lets see if we can take a closer look…" The camera fell to the ground showing one last horrified expression of the newscaster before static over took the station.

"WH!?-What happened?!" Yamcha yelled. "Turn to another Channel!" Krillen jumped and switched the channel frantically finally finding one. The camera was on the ground but they could hear the news caster screaming for help…until the screaming stopped. They room stared at the TV, horrified faces on all. What could be killing all the people in Ginger Town?

Rei turned to Trunks and Gohan. "What did you find about the time machine?- How does this tie into it?" She motioned to the Tv.

The pair explained about how they had found a sort of cocoon not far from Ginger Town which they think was made by whatever it was that came back on the time machine. Trunks said that the cocoon must have been opened recently as it was still fresh.

Rei tried to imagine a sort of giant dung beetle thing Crawling along the town sucking people dry… it reminded her of the old Vampire stories from her youth in a way. She suppressed a shiver.

"So that thing that came out of that skin… you think this is it?" Krillen asked sounding nervous.

"Yes, it was right around that area." Trunks said. "I- I am going to go check it out." Rei frowned, somehow she did not like the idea of him going to face something that had already drained a town…but he was a Sayian.

"HEY!-" Yamcha said trying to dissuade him.

"-Don't!" Krillen finished for him.

Rei stood up watching Trunks carefully.

"I'll go too!" Gohan said quickly. The Gasp from ChiChi was audible.

"NO!! GOHAN you are NOT GOING!!" She screamed horrified.

"I'll be okay." Trunks said softly, refusing to look in Rei's direction. "I can become a super Sayian. The ones I need fear are the androids."

"How can you be so sure Trunks?" Rei said "What would it take for that thing to have gotten the time machine in the first place?" His faced turned grave.

"I will be fine."

"I'm going with you."

"NO." he said firmly, then noticing everyone watching them he began to blush slightly.

"I do not really see you have any authority over weather I go or not…" she moved to the door.

"…What about your son?" he whispered. Rei swore.

"…He is Safe." She said after a long pause.

"…Fine. You guys stay here to protect Goku incase the androids show up. I know where to go…" Rei nodded at him and followed him outside. Out on the beach before taking off Trunks whispered "You really should not come Rei."

"You'll find I'm more stubborn than your mother on a bad day." She replied before taking off into the air.

**XEnd Chapter 9 X**


	9. The Creature

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 11xxxx  
**The Creature  
**

The flight to Ginger Town was tense for Rei as she flew next to Trunks. She just couldn't let him go by himself – it made no sense…besides she felt she need to go somehow.

Suddenly they stopped – they could feel something strange ahead…it was Freiza!... and Vegeta and Goku…

"What the hell is that?" Rei asked running a hand over her collar.

"- the creature?...Its coming from Ginger Town…I can sense it too – quickly now!" They rushed ahead feeling a growing sense of dread.

The town itself was desolate. Cars stood all empty all over the streets, along with piles of clothes left like litter after a ball game. Rei's skin crawled as she and Trunks walk along one of the streets. Kirllen caught up to them after a few minutes, he was about to speak when she felt it too – Piccolo! - He was nearby and he was fighting the strange creature. With out a word they flew over to the battle. Rei made a silent prayer.

Just a little ways away from the town in a freshly energy blasted area they found Piccolo with a strange green winged creature with black spots and a poisonous looking tail.

"It IS Piccolo!" Krillen said as they watched the strange stand off. "He did it- he merged with Kami! And the other guy is…"

"- what must have came out of that strange shell." Trunks finished. Rei watched quietly feeling filled with a worried anxiousness. She wondered what it would mean to the two of them this new merger with Kami. Of course he would still love her…he was her mate. Not for the first time she wished that the Namek had mating rituals of his own somehow so that she might be sure that she was his mate.

Worry must have filled her face, because Trunks looked at her oddly. She shook it off and nodded at him in a reassuring way that she was ok. Feeling Freiza's energy again gave her another chill.

The three of them landed next to Piccolo. Rei suppressed a smile; watching Piccolo fight was mesmerizing to her, she licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Thi-This freak is what killed the people of Ginger Town?" Krillen asked suddenly trying to size up the thing that stood before them.

"Yes." Piccolo responded. "Watch its tail. That's how it absorbed everyone."

"Wh-Why am I feeling Goku's Chi from it?" Krillen asked.

"I'll tell you later. The first order of business is to finish it off." Piccolo said keeping his eyes on the thing.

"Finish me off? Do you think that will be easy?" the creature responded looking irritated at the newcomers.

"It – it talked!!?" Krillen and Trunks said surprised. Rei gave them a side ways look and shook her head. She supposed that they had not been to enough planets to know that most being that walked upright and had mouths could indeed talk. How many races had she met by this time she wondered for a moment.

"I do not see how you have a chance in this situation." Piccolo replied to the creature.

"True. I'll have to retreat for now."

"Do you think We'll let you?! That pathetic Kamehameha wont help you."

"Kamehameha!?" Krillen yelped surprised that another knew the technique. "It can do that too?!"

"Not just the kamehameha, Krillen. I could probably do a Genkidama too if I felt like it." The thing replied.

"How – how does it know my name!? Goku will be shocked when he find out…"

"Goku is alive in this reality? So…history has changed a bit…" He looked over at Rei now, tilting his head slightly as though perplexed. "Yes…changed." He looked back at Piccolo now. "I WILL acquire #s17 and 18! You will not be able to keep me from becoming complete!!! Not as long as Piccolo is the only one who can fight the androids!"

"What!?" Piccolo growled. The creature now raised its hands to its face and called out "TAIOKEN!" A bright blinding flash erupted.

"NO!!" Piccolo yelled.

Rei had to close her eyes, but after a moment the effect faded and the thing was gone.

"Grah." Trunks muttered "It got away."

"Damn him! I thought that the Taioken was Tien's manuver." Piccolo thundered making a fist with his hands. Rei watched him carefully.

"Its not that hard to do…Goku and I can do it too." Krillen said looking bitter.

"ENOUGH! It's Dead!" Piccolo said suddenly flying up to chase after it. "Fheh. It's suppressing its Chi! I didn't think it could do that…"

Suddenly he came crashing down to the earth creating a large indent as he let his energy loose lashing out in a most un-Piccolo manner. Rei hid her smirk behind a hand it was refreshing to see him loose a little of his ever present control. "Damn it! I let my guard down! I should have destroyed it while I had the chance!" Another low growl. Rei's attention was drawn away as she felt Vegeta arrive.

"Tell me, what just happened here." Vegeta said as he landed next to Rei, it was not a request.

"Tien is heading this way too, I may as well just wait until he gets here." Piccolo replied. Vegeta glared at him for his insolence.

"…Fine. First then I have to ask you – are you really Piccolo? How did you get so much power suddenly?!" Rei watched Piccolo's reaction but it did not quite reach his face.

"- He merged with Kami." Krillen added.

"Wh-Merged? –That's all?" Vegeta scowled.

Tien arrived shortly after and stood next to Krillen. Tien looked over at Rei with a strange look on his face, at first she did not understand why but then remembered that Bulma had set him up as her date for the ball all those years ago now – and Rei had never got around to telling Tien that the date was off…It was humorous to her to have such a trivial thing brought up at a time that seemed so important.

"So Piccolo – I mean… well what should we call you now?" Krillen asked awkwardly.

"Alright…now that we are all here I'll tell you everything…." Ignoring Kirllen Piccolo went on to explain how the mad scientist that had created the androids had realized how uncontrollable they were. He collected the DNA of all of the Z fighters – and is therefore able to use their battle maneuvers too. The thing calls himself Cell – as he was composed of the cells of all the greatest fighters. He even has Freiza's cells. Cell uses his tail to absorb the energy of people he drains, which makes him more powerful. Moreover his goal is to find and absorb the androids #17 and 18 to reach his final form.

"So that is the story. We must either find Cell and kill it or track down the androids and destroy them before he can find them. I plan to try to squash Cell while he is not too powerful." He finished.

"How will we find this Cell?" Krillen looked worried. Rei had to agree with the fact that it would be hard to locate the creatures now.

"…It will probably keep attacking people while suppressing its Chi…" Trunks glanced over at Vegeta for a moment.

"We must defend the earth of this thing." Tien nodded, it seemed they were all together in the goal to destroy it as soon as they could.

"Its not just the earth – the whole galaxy will be in danger. Remember it has Freiza's blood too." Piccolo said bringing the final picture into focus.

"And mine." Vegeta piped up, "All you have are petty plots. If IT wants to merge, LET it. There will be less to beat down, it saves us trouble!" Rei scowled at him.

"The Trouble with that is how do we become more powerful in so little time?! We ought to just kill it now while we can." Rei shot back at her 'brother' irritated that he would feel that way.

"I don't care what my enemies do, I'll just kill them all! DON'T YOU PREACH AT ME REI! DO YOU WANT ME TO START WITH YOU?!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE HURT ME!" The others backed away from her in case she was wrong.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!"

"-Do not under estimate Cell Vegeta! He is much stronger than the Androids and you were powerless against them." Piccolo warned.

"Mark my words I will transcend! I will go beyond a super sayian!" Vegeta yelled before taking off into the sky.

"…To go beyond a super sayian?" Trunks murmured.

"Is he serious? Can that even be done?" Piccolo asked.

"One thing I will give to Vegeta – he is as stubborn as he is arrogant, I wouldn't be surprised if he did surpass it." Rei said in a low growl. "He can be such an asshole."

Piccolo turned to her suddenly "You shouldn't even be here. Do you not have a baby you should be watching?"

"I have as much right to be here as anyone else." Rei warned with her voice but couldn't help but smile at him.

"Who's the arrogant one?" he whispered. Rei pretended not to hear him.

"… Anyways I think it would be a good idea to go over to this Gero's lab and see if we can destroy the Cell from this timeline, maybe it will help out another one in the future."

"Yes, your right. We may also find something useful in the lab to help defeat them." Trunks nodded.

"Fine. You three ought to go to the Lab then. I shall keep looking around here some more for Cell." Piccolo said as he began to take off, Tien trailed after him hoping to get a chance to see the creature.

"If you do not find him, come back to Master Roshi's. We may be able to find him on the news reports." Krillen yelled after him before taking off himself.

"…I am going to back to Capsule Corp, I will see you guys later." Rei said excusing herself. She really did want to get back to Drum and see how he was doing. It felt strange to be away from him for so long. Besides Bulma would kill her if she did not update her on all that had happened. They waved and flew off on their separate paths.

**xxxend chapterxxx**

Please Review! 3 more soon.


	10. Drum's Father

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 12xxxx  
**Drum's Father**

Bulma and Rei lounged on the grass as their toddlers played with some large wooden blocks near them.

"Cell hu? Well… I sure hope they find something in Gero's lab that I can use to help them." Bulma gave Rei a sideways look "So you haven't talked to Trunks yet?" Rei blushed slightly.

"No I haven't. We have yet to speak to each other while there were not others present…I uh… I still don't really know what I am going to say Bulma."

"…Well I suppose you might have a little time…"

Rei watched her son crawling on top of the wooden block. "They have to win Bulma." She said quietly "For our son's sake."

"Yes. Yes they must."

xx

A few hours later Krillen arrived with a blue print for Bulma and her father to pore over. Rei asked what the print was for, but they were too difficult to read at this point and it would take some time for them to figure it out. She wanted to help but really it was not something within Rei's capability so she did what she could by watching Trunks and Drum. It did her heart good to watch the two laugh and play.

The sun was setting as Rei sat and watched over the two boys playing in the nursery. It was Trunks room and it was filled with toys of all sizes and shapes. She hoped that they would tier soon and she could set them down to nap. Rei stretched out a little on the sofa, worrying so much in one day was draining.

Rei could hear someone coming down the hallway – she really hoped it was Piccolo or Bulma because otherwise…

"Rei." Trunks breathed as he crossed the room to stand next to her. She moved in her chair uncomfortable being alone with him for the first time since his return.

He sat down next to her, watching her carefully. He longed to reach out to her, to run a hand over her wild tresses. For him it was just the other night that she lay under him looking at him like he was the whole world. He kissed her gently, but she pushed him away.

"Tunks, things have change since last I saw you…" Rei whispered unable to look at him. He frowned and his brows furrowed.

"There is someone else." he tone turned dark, almost disappointed. Rei sighed deeply and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Worse than that I'm afraid." She teased shooting him a half smile "I have found my mate." Trunks sucked in a deep breath of air. Much worse indeed – he knew that Sayians mated for life.

"Then I am truly happy for you both."

"Thank you Trunks." She said quietly, feeling terrible. Trunks managed to perk up a bit and his smile solidified. "So, whom do I owe the congratulations?" Trunks had meant to cheer her up a little with this and get a chance to meet the lucky bastard, but Rei did not brighten.

"…Well at this point he – really would rather me not talk about it. Privacy is important to him and I respect that so-" she blushed a little, but her eyes were sad. Somehow not being able to declare out loud that Piccolo was her mate made her heart heavy and sad.

"What? –Are you saying it's a secret?!" Suddenly Trunks was enraged that some man would not want to scream from the top of each mountain proclaiming that Rei was theirs. What a fool. It disgusted him that Rei would give her love to a man like that.

"Its not a secret its just PRIVATE!" She raised her voice to match his and hide her own disgust. She glared at him, face flush and fists clenched.

"I think I DESERVE To Know who my SON thinks his Father IS!!"

"I- I agree, but I would like his permission first." Her voice got very quite. "Just let me talk to him. I would like for him to tell you himself."

"…Alright. Fine, I can wait…I… I'm sorry Rei." Trunks began to see how he had upset her. He had known it would be three years for her, but he had jumped to the future anyway thinking it was the only thing he could do. "It just bothers me somehow…I know I don't really have a right too, but…"

"- I know what you mean. Don't worry about it Trunks." She smiled at him and reached out placing a hand on his. "Come on you should meet Drum."

xxx

xxx

Rei scowled at the sun bitterly. It had been two days and still no sign of Piccolo. Across from her Trunks was enjoying playing with Drum, he was swinging him around and generally making him happy. She was glad that the two were able to spend sometime together.

"What's wrong Rei?" Trunks asked looking up from the stuffed turtle that he and Drum had been playing with. "You look like you are waiting for something."

"…I suppose I am. I just feel anxious I guess."

"Yeah…I think we are all pretty worried right now, but Goku should wake up soon."

"Yes I'm sure he wont sleep as long as I did." She looked back out the window that she always had open.

"What do you mean? Did – did you get the virus too!?"

"Oh, that's right – yes I did get the heart virus, but they were able to give me a little bit of the medicine. The label said there was 4 servings in the bottle."

"I- I guess I didn't realize, but you are a Sayian?!"

"…You couldn't tell?"

"Well its just…I only thought it was Vegeta and Goku and I mean… you have or had purple hair and now its red…I just…" He blushed deeply and Rei couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha ha ha! Wow…I dye my hair Trunks."

"Well… It – it looks good."

"Thanks. I think the black is boring." She laughed again; it felt good after all this tension. "Actually until Bulma had Trunks, I had kinda thought you dyed yours too." Trunks started laughing now, somehow it was all just too much and too trivial to keep a straight face.

"I guess it just goes to show that you never can tell."

"Yup. Ah But I can tell it is time to get some food." She heard Drum's tummy rumbling. "Come on you two. Food is a Sayians third favorite pastime ya know."

xxx

The third day Trunks had left to go try and train with Vegeta. Rei grumbled about the house carrying Drum and settling down to watch the news with Bulma and her son. Once Rei had sat down Bulma lowered the volume.

"We are almost done putting the remote together from the blueprint, I'm just taking a bit of a break."

"Wow that is great. What is the remote for?"

"Oh, its will destroy the androids. The problem is it's going to be pretty short range."

"Oh! So they are going to have to find them first hu?"

"Yeah afraid so…" Bulma tilted her head "I heard you had your chat with Trunks. How did it go?"

"I think it went well…just hard for both of us. He wants to meet Piccolo, but you know I'm not really supposed to tell people about us. That upset him, but I told him that I would talk to him and ask him to talk to him."

"What? Oh you two! That is the most stupid thing ever; I don't see why it matters to him so much. Geez."

"Hey I know that he doesn't usually like it brought up because there are always really awkward questions about our relationship that people bring up – and that is embarrassing. I think he will be willing to talk to Trunks because its really about Drum, he just wants to know who Drum has grown up with…"

"Yeah…but I'm not so sure that is all its about Rei." Bulma said softly dropping her voice. "I think you would be foolish to think its not also a little bit about you and about who he has lost you to. Men are funny that way…I know Yamcha was more eaten up when I wouldn't talk to him about it then when I finally told him who I was seeing."

"...You think that they think of us as property?!"

"-No, not property!… they just want to make sure that you are with someone they can deem worthy ya know… so they don't worry over you so much. They can know you are taken care of."

"…You think that Yamcha thinks Vegeta takes care of you?" She almost laughed, she knew Yamcha had no opinion of Vegeta except that he could kill him dead.

"Rei! Sometimes you are as thickheaded as your 'brother'!" Bulma laughed and shook her head.

"I've heard that one before." Rei said teasing and stuck her tongue out at her. Suddenly she got very somber. "Oh! Bulma! – he – Piccolo is fighting the androids."

Xxxend chapterxxX


	11. Vegeta's Gambit

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 13xxxx  
**Vegeta's Gambit  
**

xxx

Bulma hurried to fix the remote. Rei called the Master Roshi's place to let them know that they were on their way with it.

She bundled the two boys into the jet and got ready to go. Bulma came rushing out of the house.

"Ok Rei, lets get going I got the remote." Rei nodded and they took off swiftly. She wondered if this would work, if someone could just get close enough then Cell would never reach his complete form. She felt her brother was a fool for wanting the creature to complete its form – right now it was nearly too strong for them if it should get a hold of even one of the androids…

Piccolo was not doing as well as he had been a little while ago against the androids. Something had changed, but just what Rei could not tell yet. They were so close though she was sure they would be able to help.

They landed on the water out side the house, Bulma leapt from the jet with baby Trunks in her arms. Rei stepped down gracefully with Drum, looking out across the water to where she knew Piccolo was fighting.

Roshi, ChiChi and Krillen stood on the beach talking with Bulma about the device.

"Its that creature Cell isn't it? – that is what Piccolo is fighting."

Krillen looked over at her with a very serious face.

"Yes, it feels like Cell has already absorbed one of the androids. I- I don't think he can keep this up much longer. Tien has gone to help though so maybe…" He took the remote from Bulma and nodded to her that he understood the instructions. "I'm going to go try and turn the other one off before its too late."

"Good Luck." Rei and Bulma both offered and waved him off as he hurried towards the battle.

They sat down in the sun on the beach and let the two boys play in the sand. ChiChi joined them she told them how Goku had woke up a little while ago and gone to train in place where you can train for an entire year in one day. This cheered Bulma and Rei up quite a bit, it gave them a lot of hope. Especially with Krillen having the remote…

It was quite out in the sand, everyone else was gone fighting and Master Roshi was inside eyes closed trying to feel the battle.

Rei looked up suddenly, face pale.

"I can no longer sense Piccolo's energy." She whispered. Bulma looked sympathetically at her, not quite sure what to say with the Dragonballs gone. ChiChi was confused, at this reaction, but did not comment – she was not exactly found of the man that had kidnapped her child years ago. "I-I wish I could do something." But there was nothing she could do. She could not rush off to fight and die to be with her love; she had Drum to take care of after all. And Sayians do not cry lightly – she could not, would not do that in front of another. If she were to cry for her mate it would be a true soul letting in private…by the waterfalls where she had once trained with him.

She pulled Drum close and held him tightly in a desperate hug. He squirmed and swished his tail, before relaxing in her grip.

"Alright Rei, I think its time to get going to the Look Out. I bet that is where Goku is and I made some more battle armor for them, looks like they may need it."

"Lets go then."

xx

The flight to the Look Out was long and Drum fell asleep along the way. As they neared their destination though Rei could suddenly feel Piccolos Chi again, which greatly improved her mood. Bulma was glad for her, if there was one thing worse than a hungry Sayian – it was a mopie Sayian.

Finally at the Look Out Rei could have ran over and hugged Piccolo, covered him in kisses and drug him home… she resisted with some difficulty.

Everyone seemed to be inside at the moment so the two women walked over carrying their sons.

"Hey there you are!" Bulma called to Goku. "Krillen told me you'd be here." She caught sight of the grown Trunks walking towards them with the others. "Hey! – What happened to your hair?" Rei noticed it too, his hair was long and done up in a sort of loose pony tail – he had also grown. "Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Y-yeah."

"You've grown!"

"There is an odd room here where you can spend an entire year into and come out and its only been the span of a day. Dad and I were training in there." He explained. Bulma looked over at Vegeta who was scowling a little more than usual.

"But Vegeta's hair has not grown at all…"

"Pure blooded Sayains, Thankfully have been spared the grotesquery of hair growth." Vegeta growled.

"Oh!" Bulma said feeling a little better about the strangeness of it all.

"Why are we talking about HAIR?! Bulma why did you come here?" He demanded.

"Oh yeah, those battle suites I made before that boosts your defense…I made some more and brought them over. I have enough for everyone." She brought out her Capsule pack and pulled one out. It opened to reveal a large crate filled with the suits. Goku was the first one to pick one up.

"OH wow." He said pulling one over his head. "These are amazingly light." The others began to pull them on too. Except for Piccolo.

"How could I wear the same clothes as Saiyans and Freeza's men?" He muttered when Gohan asked him about it.

"Come on they are just clothes, and they are really easy to move in." Goku demonstrated for him. Rei had a hard time not staring at Piccolo; there was a new expression on his face she had not seen before…somehow it worried her. She could feel the change in him in his voice and in his face…he almost looked older somehow…a lighter shade of green than usual too. She doubted anyone else would notice the subtle changes. He caught her looking at him and she blushed and turned away, trying to look interested in Drum who sat on the ground now playing with the crate.

Vegeta and Trunks left, after receiving some senzu beans from Goku. Everyone wished them luck. "Neither of you better die! GOT that!?" Bulma yelled after them.

"Ok Gohan, its our turn to train!" Goku said smiling broadly as they walked towards the room. Again people wished them luck, everyone's hope was lying on the four sayains now.

Bulma tidied away the crate and they got ready to see how the fight between Cell and Vegeta was going to go. Cell had already absorbed android #17 so he was much stronger than before. They just hoped that Vegeta and Trunks were stronger still.

"It's started." Piccolo announced as he moved towards the far edge of the tower. Rei, Bulma and Tien followed bringing the little ones along. "Show me what you can do Vegeta…Show me what lies beyond a super Sayian."

Rei was quiet as she felt Vegeta's power keep increasing, it was really amazing how much stronger had gotten. The battle began with some question as to who was stronger, but it quickly became apparent that Vegeta was toying with Cell. He greatly over powered the creature and was enjoying himself. Rei growled at him for taking his time in finishing him. Stronger and faster, but she could sense a slight lessening in Vegeta's pace as he fought.

"I hope Krillen has found the other android by now." Bulma muttered, she was frustrated because she couldn't sense what was going on.

"Vegeta seems to be winning right now, but…he – I think he is getting bored." Rei said trying to keep Bulma informed.

"WHAT?!"

"What makes you think that?" Tien asked.

"He has slowed his attack, he is not toying with Cell any more…he seems less engaged now. This battle means a lot to him, it was billed up as a great challenge and he just trained another year for it – it must be disappointing for him for there to be this large a gap in power." Rei explained.

"I think she may be right." Piccolo said suddenly. Everyone was quite again as they tried to see what was happening, what would Vegeta do?

A little while longer passed before anyone spoke and when they did, Rei wished they hadn't. Piccolo announced that Cell was now complete.

"What about the remote!?" Bulma asked.

"…It was destroyed intentionally by Krillen. I do not know why." Piccolo answered her.

"Ugh." Bulma sighed she would never understand warriors.

"Vegeta you imbecile. Finish this now!" He growled, fists clenched. Rei agreed with him. The battle was too close now…it needed to end.

Blow after blow it became obvious that Vegeta was the one being toyed with now. He could not keep up with the new speed and power of Cell. Rei could feel Vegeta losing power now, he would not be able to stay a Super sayian for much longer at this rate. She wanted to swear – she wanted to beat him herself for not killing Cell earlier. Why had he let this happen? He had put all of them in danger again.

Just as Vegetas power dropped again, Rei could sense a new power – a greater power take the field. It was Trunks and somehow he had become stronger than his father! He fought and it looked as though there was hope again.

"What power! What chii! It exceeds even Cells!" Piccolo exclaimed as Trunks power kept rising. "I never thought I would see the like!!" Rei nodded slowly and Bulma chirped up.

"What?! Who are you talking about?" She said becoming angry at her lack of knowledge to the battle "Don't just watch! – Tell us what's going on!"

"I'm talking about Trunks of course!" the Namek growled.

"Trunks!? Oh! My little boy!" Bulma gushed starting to swell with pride. Rei laughed lightly at Bulma who was now swinging little Trunks around proudly. She continued 'listening' to the fight though.

As strong as Trunks was his power was decreasing rapidly, and his speed could not match Cells. Rei frowned watching.

"What's happening now? Has Trunks won yet?"

"The complete Cell…is beyond belief…Trunks is going to die." Piccolo said darkly. Bulma let out a strange sound that sounded like it might have been "What?!" but it came out as more of a fevered yelp. Rei bowed her head sensing that he was right…Trunks had expended so much energy powering up that he could not maintain the form for much longer…

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! Go save him!!" Bulma shrieked. "Don't let my baby die!!"

"…Don't worry. He is alright." Piccolo said trying to get her to stop yelling at him.

"But – but why?" Tien asked. Rei could feel it too, Trunks had powered down and was no longer fighting.

"…Looks like I'll have to take my turn in the room of Spirit and Time." He growled after several moments. Rei watched him, he was very tense – she could almost feel it. Her hand reached out for him but she pulled back after a moment. He finally turned from the edge and looked over the small group. "Cell has declared that he is going to hold a tournament in ten days time. After which he shall decide how to destroy the Earth."

Everyone gasped. No one had expected that the creature would enjoy intense battles so much that he would spare them 10 days in which to train. Rei grumbled thinking about it. Perhaps Cell had too much Sayian blood in him…

xxxEnd Chapterxxx

More is on the way! 3


	12. Doomed from the Start

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 14xxxx  
**Doomed from the Start  
**

xxx

That night she waited for him by the waterfalls.

He would come, she knew. Rei could feel it like a great tension in her chest. The changes in him scared her, but not quite as much as his reluctance to see her.

Dusk had fallen and the air was cool. The sky showered in displays of deep blues and purples. She paced impatiently for him to arrive.

There was something unsaid hanging in the air between them she realized as he slowly walked across the grass to meet her as the light began to dim.

"Rei. We need to talk."

"Piccolo…" she reached for him but he drew away suddenly. Frowned her fear confirmed. "What is wrong?"

"You are aware of my joining with Kami?" Piccolo's voice was grave, his jaw set.

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with us."

"Yes – You do. You can feel it. I can see it in your eyes." He let out an impatient sigh. "Rei I am not the Namek you knew. I have regained much of myself that I once thought I had lost forever, but with that I have gained insight into our relationship."

"Do not leave me guessing. What are you trying to say?" She said through clenched teeth, she did not like where this conversation was going. Something was more than wrong yet just out of her reach.

"I am no longer able to be part of you're life."

"Why?! Nothing has changed between us! I still love you. Let me help you-"

"-REI. You knew from the start that we ought not to be able to be lovers. You never let me tell you why we were…now I understand why I was different from my race. It was a curse, and now I have the strength to be free. I am sorry for the time I have taken from you, I would change it if I could." Piccolo turned away from her and made to leave.

"Stop it! I refuse to accept that. Even if you do not care to have me in your life now, don't you DARE go trying to ruin my memories of what we had!" Hyperventilating. She couldn't breathe, her heart hurt as the blood rushed.

Using her lightening speed she cornered him and slapped him backhanded with all her strength. Her heart raced as it cracked, tears formed in her eyes. Piccolo's face was a deep red where her hand had hit him; his eyes were dark and unreadable.

"I'm sorry Rei." He said and then he was gone.

xxx

Feeling strangely hollow Rei had slowly made her way home. Thoughts swirled around her sorrow, but she was too consumed with shock to listen.

Just as she passed the garden Bulma called out to her.

"Hey what's with the sour expression?" Rei almost kept walking but joined her in the garden instead.

"…" She unclenched her fists and let out a deep sigh. "I don't think I want to talk about it right now."

Bulma looked Rei over with a concerned look on her face. Baby Trunks redirected her attention to the tower he was building out of blocks. She helped him add foundations to the structure while addressing Rei.

"Are you worried about them fighting Cell?"

"Yes but- but that is not what I'm worried about… Where is Drum?" She asked looking around the garden for him. She felt a sudden need to scoop him up in a tight hug, and loose her grief in his warmth.

"He is outside playing with Trunks – Big Trunks I mean." Bulma said looking up from the tower. "What's wrong?"

Numbly Rei sat down next to her and folded her knees to her chest. "I... How will I live without my mate?"

"Rei, you shouldn't think like that! You have no way of knowing how the next 9 days are going to pass. I just KNOW that they will find a way to defeat Cell. You don't know Goku like I do." Bulma smirked at her friend and patted her back reassuringly. Rei nodded and said nothing.

xxxEnd Chapterxxx


	13. Shadows of the Past

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 15xxxx  
**Shadows of the Past  
**

xxx

Everyone was tense; everyone was busy trying to steal away these last few days so that they really counted. The constant countdown looming over their heads drew ever closer. The warriors trained taking turns in the Chamber of Spirit and Time. The women sparred daily with their emotions trying to keep themselves in good spirits – at least in front of the men. Even the children knew that something was coming; they had been spending their time hiding in forts made of blankets from whatever it was.

The only one that time seemed to drag for was Rei who could not decide which would be worse. Cell killing everyone and everything… or living to be a ripe old age alone without her love.

During the day she halfheartedly participated in her life with Bulma, Drum and Trunks. Night was the worst. Insomnia or nightmares plagued her leaving her with haggard dark bags under her eyes. Which lead to many a question as to her health.

"Didn't get any sleep again?" Trunks asked when she reached the breakfast table. As she fastened Drum into his highchair Bulma made a snide side comment about how not sleeping never bothered her before – shoot Rei a wink.

"No, but I got Drum's laundry done instead." Rei said as she started cutting fruit for Drum's breakfast.

Bulma looked over at her like she was crazy as she sat down with her. "Laundry?! Seriously Rei?"

"Afraid so." She sighed grabbing a bagel and sitting down.

"Is that All you are eating this morning?" Bulma probed.

"Look I am just not that hungry." Rei shrugged. Bulma stood up, pushing Trunks out of the room and closing the door swiftly behind him. She shot Rei a glare.

"That's IT. What is wrong with you? We have but 3 days before the Cell games and you are walking around in some sort of daze! I haven't even Heard you and Piccolo for weeks! Did you two have a fight or something? You have never complained of lack of sleep before."

Rei blushed and looked away as tears threatened to ruin her cool Sayian exterior. She shook her head. "No…yes. I don't even know anymore." A long sigh drew out the sorrow in her eyes as she looked up at her friend. "Since he has merged with Kami…he wants nothing to do with me. He has made it very clear that there is no room for me in his life regardless of what the next 3 days hold in store." A rouge tear ran down her cheek, which she whipped away quickly.

"Oh Rei!" Bulma flung her arms around her, holding her tight. Drum threw his bowl of porridge and fruit across the table soaking them both. Somehow they managed to laugh in spite of themselves.

"Why would he say those things to you?" Bulma wondered aloud as they sat on the grass enjoying a little time in the sun with the boys.

"I have been wondering that same thing for the last 7 nights." Rei sighed letting her head drop back onto the cool grass beneath her. "I am no closer to an answer now… part of me wants them to defeat Cell and discover he was just lying to make it easier on me if things go badly… but-"

"-That's it! Rei! He was fine before he joined with Kami right? So you should go and talk to the person that knew Kami best!" Bulma's eyes sparkled that way they do when she thinks of something brilliant. " You need to go see Mr. Popo."

xxx

Rei flew through the air towards the Look Out being spurred on by her furry. She could not accept it, would not accept that Piccolo simply did not love her.

The Look Out was just as peaceful as always. The pure white building stood out brightly against the blue sky. The few palm trees whispered in the wind as Rei landed.

She looked around to see where this 'Mr. Popo' might be.

Under the main building's canopy she found two people. A small Namek and a round black creature that was neither a man nor an alien. Later she would think of him as a spirit of the Tower.

"Mr. Popo?" Rei asked trying to be polite without offering too much of an explanation in front of the young Namek.

"YeEs" The large circular mouth chuckled. "How may I help you?"

"I had a few questions I was hoping to ask you… in private if that's alright."

They walked a long way off to the far corner, where there was a small fountain with a pleasant grassy area. Popo was a positive sort with a desire to help, she assessed as they finally were out of ear shot of the New Kami of Earth.

"Now what was it that you wanted to ask me Miss Rei?"

"I wanted to ask you about Kami… the one that just recently merged with Piccolo?"

"I see…Ah. Now that makes sense. You are the one who had the heart disease several years ago." He nodded as he drew upon his memories.

"Yes I had a Heart sickness but I do not recall being here."

"When you fell ill Piccolo brought you here for healing, but it was beyond our power."

"Oh. I'm sorry I – I don't remember."

"No worries." He grinned at her.

"Well um… so Kami and you were aware of Piccolo and my relationship?"

"Few things indeed get by the Kami of Earth!" He chuckled, his expression darkened as he continued. "However Piccolo has always been a matter of interest for my 'old Kami. Do you like stories?"

"Yes I do."

"Then sit a while child…A long time ago when the Earth was in need, there arrived a Namek of royal blood who desired to become the next Kami. He trained long and hard with the Guardian of Earth but it was no use. There was a great darkness within his heart that kept him for being able to become Kami. Finally he decided to split himself so that might he might be a more perfect candidate. In doing so he separated all of his goodness and holiness in one body and all the rage, evil and violence in the other.

Before fully understanding the damage that a truly evil being would cause, it was too late. The other half of him fell to the Earth and caused great destruction to the world for many years. This hateful being was later destroyed by a boy of pure heart, named Goku, but yet again the evil escaped total destruction. This time by leaving a son behind to follow though with his revenge! The demon's son was named Piccolo Damion."

Rei slowly nodded and urged Mr. Popo to tell her more.

"You see the two would never again be one until Piccolo was able to tame the evil within him. Though through friendship and acts of selflessness he had made a great progress, there were other more negative feelings that continue to feed the darkness of his heart."

"More negative feelings?"

"Feelings that no Namek had ever felt before, feelings that belonged to the demon half of him. Many of them had long since been defeated; Lust for power, Lust for wealth… but one of them awakened soon after meeting you. It is something that has no place in a Namek's heart. Lust for Flesh." His eyes met her with a sad expression, as though disappointed in the end of his story.

Words from a week ago echoed in her mind _"You knew from the start that we ought not to be able to be lovers. You never let me tell you why we were…now I understand why I was different from my race."_ She hurt in a way that she had never felt before, as the words seemed to cut into her.

"That Cant be! I love him!-"

"Calm child. Have you ever watched a newborn bird? The way they don't even seem to know they have wings until after they have fallen the first time…"His eyes danced at her and she stared at him lost for words. Birds? What did birds have to do with the two of them?

x

Later on when she returned home Bulma caught up to her as she tried to sneak by. Admittedly it is hard to sneak when you are walking with a Toddler who is trying to figure out flying and keep crashing into things.

"Well!?" Bulma chimed from behind her. Rei looked over her shoulders feeling all her hope had been for nothing.

"I spoke to Mr. Popo, but it seems that this is what is best for him." She muttered before going back to chasing after Drum.

"Best for him? Humph. We'll see about that." Bulma vowed under her breath.

XxxEnd ChapterxxX


	14. Nothing to Lose

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 16xxxx  
**Nothing To Lose**

xxx

Questions stole her `night's sleep. Questions like "Doesn't he want to be with me?", "Doesn't – Didn't he love me?", and "Did he ever care for me?" Feelings of doubt and inadequacy pricked at her like a pin cousin until she felt numb inside.

Red eyes stared off at the rising sun. Today was the day. The Cell games.

Today the men would fight Cell in the tournament he was holding to decide the fate of the world. She felt nauseous thinking about it.

Drum would be waking soon and she knew he shouldn't see her like this. What does one wear on the day that may be your last or the first day without fear? It took her a great effort to get ready to face the day, but by 8 when Drum awoke she smiled at him and they began the morning routine.

Xxx

Rei smiled halfheartedly when she saw Bulma. "How was your 'date' last night?" she teased. Bulma looked like she had devoured the entire metaphoric cookie jar. A satisfied sigh escaped her.

"Um. It was wonderful… Thank you for watching Trunks at such short notice. You would think by now He would know I need notice so I can have a sitter." Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

Children did not so much change who you were but rather how you live. It was a wordless agreement that they take turns watching the kids between them because one thing that having kids did make difficult was spontaneity. – Something Vegeta and Piccolo were famous for. They ran by their own schedules, not by when the babes were sleeping.

"No problem! I'm surprised he didn't show up sooner, he must have been training really hard." Rei sipped her coffee – a Earth ritual she had come to adopt. Bulma tilted her head and looked over at her friend.

"He never?-"

"-No." Rei looked down at her feet though her mug. It hurt to admit part of her reason for her insomnia. "no." the whisper stole what little hope she had left inside her.

Xx

"I can't believe you aren't going to watch! Our fate is riding entirely on this and you would just rather not know? How can you stand it? Don't you CARE anymore!?" Bulma yelled at her from across the room. The TV blared behind her showing a news announcer introducing the Earths only hope for the Cell Games. Trunks and Drum were with Bulma's mother playing in the yard – pretending it was a normal every day kinda day.

Rei shrugged. "Weren't you the one who said that insisted Kakorot would find a way to save us? I thought you 'Just Knew It'."

"Why are you being such a bitch? You get dumped and you don't even care what happens to the world – I get it. But you know what? I CARE. And the Rei I know that loves her little boy also cares. So I suggest you get your ass in gear and remember what is really important to you!" There was some truth to her statement and what she said about Drum rung true to her, but as her anger began to climb there was little stopping it.

"Dumped? Do you have any idea what it means to a Sayian to have found their mate?" Rei yelled back, matching her for volume, growing bitter with each word.

Bulma watched her scrutinizing her. The part of her that asked bitterly late at night why Vegeta always scoffed when she spoke of marriage, longed to know the answer.

"It is like meeting your destiny! Finding that one person across the universe is so rare and so unlikely that most never find their true mate. Your mate is the one that – that makes your blood boil! Your breaths come easier when they are near and the shear THOUGHT of them being touched by another can throw you into the most violent rage! Being mated is supposed to be the ultimate. A primal instinctual secret that your body gives up to you when you first sleep with them. An ancient way of finding the best match for your blood. IT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU JUST BREAK UP!" Rei threw her fists down on the counter shattering the table. Anger spilled from her and pain built in her. Bulma stared at her in a sort of mixed daze and awe.

"Why can't you damn Sayians just SAY THAT!?" Bulma wailed. "If Vegeta had said that to me- Did you ever TELL Piccolo that?"

Rei stiffened. "I shouldn't have to. Besides if he didn't feel it then it doesn't mean anything anyways!"

"REI. Maybe you Should Tell Him."

"What good would that do? It is obvious that my feelings do not factor in to his desire to be rid of me. Besides I don't even know how this whole – merging thing affects it. What if he IS a totally different person?"

"What would it hurt? It's not like you have anything to lose." A soft smile spread across her face as she held her arms out to her friend. Rei accepted her hug and did not let go for some time.

xxxEnd Chapterxxx

_Thank you so much for your comments – it really means the world to me and helps keep me going!_


	15. Cell's Verdict

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 17xxxx  
**Cell's Verdict**

xxx

The television station lost its camera crew sometime during the first few moments of the first battle against Cell. The initial fighter who entered the ring was a human who Rei disregarded as he was of no consequence. As he attacked Cell – the reception blew out. Bulma swore using words that Rei had never heard before. Disappointment filled the room, it would have been such a treat to watch the men fight. Rei had especially been looking forwards to seeing Piccolo fight. It was one of the things that tamed her heart to see him move with such power and finesse.

The tatters of her sayian pride insisted that it was a sign. A sign that she should go and see how the games progressed for herself. The thought of participating in such a battle brought out the warrior in her. What was she doing here missing the fight of her life?

It was just then that Drum ran into the room with a sour look on his face and a bright new black eye. Without a word he sank right into his mothers arms, holding on to her so tight. His tail swished around her legs and she smiled. At that moment the expression in his eyes shone bright just as they did when he had been a baby – those big eyes that say "I need you. You are my world." Rei lifted him up into a tight hug and rubbed his back in reassurance.

Who was she to wish for greater battles and blood stained glory? The greatest task she had ever been charged with was her son and she would fight for him until the end. This is where I belong, her maternal self purred.

Xxx

The news came at last. It had been a victory – but at great cost. Both Trunks and Goku had perished against the creature Cell. The savior of the Earth – as everyone was saying – was not actually the pitiful human from earlier that day who managed to scrape away alive and claim victory; but Goku's son. Gohan defeated Cell in a battle that surpassed every one pervious too it.

Fireworks lit the sky everywhere, stretching far into the horizon. Laughter and music filled the warm night air. The whole world was united for the first time – in celebration. Helicopters dropped confetti, streamers and pictures of The Savior of Earth. It was declared that it would be a holiday each year hence – with a tournament starting off the festivities. Parties began in houses but made their way out into the streets creating a sort of carnival. Mothers set up tables on the streets filled with food and drink as their children ran rampant throwing noisemakers and playing. Football games and baseball games crowed the grass where grown men acted like children again.

Not everyone was celebrating. Goku declined being resurrected by the DragonBalls and stayed dead, which effected Chi-Chi deeply. Rei had never been overly fond of the woman, but her heart went out to her. Her mate choose not to be with her, just as hers had. She was a strong woman though and it pleased Rei that she engaged in the festivities alongside her and Bulma. Familiar faces mingled in and out of the crowd and several new ones too. Rei finally met Android 18, along side a very smitten Krillen.

Evening came swiftly and Rei was thankful when Drum went to bed. Quickly she brushed her hair and touched up her appearance. A prayer she had thought she had long since forgotten left her lips, surprising her as she flung open the Glass balcony doors. Long robe trailing behind her, Rei stood on the balcony inviting the night to join her.

The Moon her only companion; she waited.

xxxx

Head slumped down over the railing, shoulders slouched and her eyes closed; still waiting. The warm evening night had left a chilly early morning instead.

A warm hand ran itself over her arm and she lifted her head to meet him. A warm kiss grazed her ear and fell lower upon her neck.

"You look like you were waiting for someone." Trunks whispered close to her skin. His breath felt sweet against her skin. Rei could not hide her disappointment.

"I had been…but – they aren't coming back." She watched off into the distance feeling defeated.

"Humph. HIM again?" He lowered his tone and continued his hands down to her waist. "You know… I could help you forget."

"And what?" She asked bitterly turning around to face him. "I would wake in the morning and nothing would have changed."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Trunks said defensively. "You could come with me when I return to my own Timeline."

"…You surprise me. That is… that is a most generous offer Trunks. One of the most tempting I have ever received."

"I mean it. You and Drum could come with me –"

"-No. We Can't. It would be ultimately selfish of me, because Trunks – somewhere out there in your own time is a woman who needs you. A woman that is a part of you Trunks, and you deserve to be free to find her. I wont stand in the way between you and your mate."

A deep sigh escaped Trunks. "Who is he Rei? What happened?"

"It makes no difference anymore who he was, he is gone now. Its really very simple – we never should have been able to be mates." Her tiered eyes looked up at him and she smirked. "Come on, let's go get something to drink. People might get the wrong idea you being in my room at this hour." Rei winked at him and lead him out of her room and down to the kitchen.

xxxx

They pulled out the leftovers and threw everything they found into sandwiches that they washed down with screwdrivers. He told her about his mentor, Gohan and they laughed over the trouble they managed to cause Bulma. Rei told him about how Drum used to fight his tail and had a strange habit of eating the cat food.

"So I think I figured it out." Trunks said after a chuckle.

"Oh? Do tell. I would LOVE to know." She teased sipping her 3rd screwdriver and tossing a cherry on after it.

"I've been thinking about it – and its Goku, isn't it?"

"WHAT!?" Rei couldn't stop laughing for a moment. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Just the wording you use when describing him. You said that it was kinda a secret, that you never should have been mates and that he is gone. He had to end it because he needed to spend this time with his family."

"Good deductions. And I can see where you might think that, but you are still WAY wrong."

"Well… my only other lead was that perhaps – you were mated to my father."

"Ok. NO. No." She took a deep breath to steady herself and she suppressed the giggles. "See everyone seems to have a little problem understanding Vegeta and my relationship – let me just set this straight ok? – And do me a favor? – Pass it along to your Mom?" Rei rolled her shoulders and stretched as she sat down.

"Vegeta is my House Brother. Not my blood brother. Not my lover. House Brother is closer to 'cousin' than anything else. I remember very little of my life before Freiza, but I do know that had things gone differently – had Bandock's rebellion been successful – Vegeta and I were betrothed. That is all old news. – We are NOT romantically involved! Why is it so hard to grasp?"

A sleepyeyed Bulma replied as she sat down next to Trunks, pouring herself a screwdriver. "Because you and that 'House Brother' of yours never say anything. You just expect us to know!"

"If you knew how to listen with anything other than your mouth – we might tell you!" Rei countered handing her a bag of cherries with a grin. Trunks looked utterly lost in this situation and decided just to sit back and enjoy it. "Ooh Hey Bulma! You will get a kick out of this – Guess who Trunks thought my mate was?"

Bulma sipped her drink and furrowed her brow for a long moment. With a raised eyebrow she asked. "Who?"

"Goku." Bulma choked on her drink and spat it out as she laughed. Rei and her laughed for several minutes as Trunks looked a little sheepish.

"Wow! Oh boy – no it's even better. Did you tell him?" Bulma shot her a dangerous side glance. Trunks watched Bulma carefully, looking confused and a bit intimidated. A wolfish grin spread across her face.

"You wouldn't! -No Bulma. No!-"

"Piccolo." A very satisfied Bulma said watching Trunks. His eyes got large and he turned a little pale. Trunks was simply stunned. He had not been prepared for that.

"You've got to be joking." He coughed still very pale. Bulma laughed and laughed, totally enjoying this.

Rei took another deep breath and downed the rest of her drink in one large gulp. "I'm afraid not." She said blushing as the alcohol began to overwhelm her system.

"Speaking of never speaking," Bulma slurred a little. "Have you told that Namek of you're about what it means to have a mate yet?"

Rei slumped down a bit with a little sigh, "I had been expecting him to show up tonight – I don't know why, but-"

"-Nope. No butts. Tomorrow – well" She laughed, "it already IS tomorrow… Just go to him Rei. Its not like he sleeps or anything."

"Alright. Alright." Rei raised her hands up in defeat. "I'll go – but later today – if I go now it just wouldn't mean the same. I'm a little too tipsy to be taken entirely seriously ya know." She winked at them and smiled. "Right now, I could really use a hug." Rei said pulling them both into a big group hug.

Yes. Even Sayians get to the 'cuddly' stage of drunk.

xxxxEnd Chapterxxxx

Thank you again for comments. I will try to keep updates coming quickly!


	16. Falling

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 18xxxx  
**Falling**

xxx

Rei went to him the next day in the late afternoon. She was determined that at the very least she would tell him her feelings and that she was not about to simply let him walk out of her life.

Pristine blue skies with delicate white clouds surrounded The Look Out. A gentle breeze fluttered though her hair as she gracefully landed. Rei took a deep breath before walking over to where her mate and the new Kami of Earth stood.

The young Kami turned and smiled at her when she approached, he had been about to welcome her when she spoke – interrupting him.

"-I need to speak with Piccolo. Could you spare him for a while please?" Rei asked trying to be polite.

Piccolo did not so much as turn to face her. "I have nothing to say to you."

Dende looked from one to the other, completely bewildered by this strange encounter. He looked over Rei trying to assess her. She did not appear to be a formidable foe, nor a great warrior…What did this woman want with Piccolo? It was quite the puzzle to him.

Rei took in another deep breath – just like Bulma had taught her – and tried again.

"I am not asking you to say anything to me. I am telling you that I have words that I plan on sharing with you – in private or in front of your young friend here." Rei smiled gently punctuating her words.

"Fine." Was all the Namek muttered as he began walking to the far distant edge of the Look Out. She followed him without a word, standing a toes length away from the very edge. Another step forwards and Rei would fall into the sky she mused. He turned to face her with a violent motion and a stony look set in his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want you to know that you will always be my mate – no matter how you feel. I love you and it is not a matter that you have any power over. My very blood chose you as the only one for me. I just needed to make sure you know that… because I don't care about our pasts – what we have been – is irrelevant. I can be anything for you."

"The only thing I want you to be – is out of my way. How much clearer can I be?" He growled though gritted teeth.

"… I can't do that…I wont! We belong together. You make my blood boil, - you make me feel alive for the first time in my miserable life!"

"If you come here again…I will end your misery for you." Piccolo said darkly as he turned his back to her walking towards the main building.

"I love you Piccolo!" Rei screamed at him "– Why is that a sin to you?"

He looked back at her over his shoulder. "The sin – is you" Piccolo continued walking.

Rei stared after him, aching with hurt. Her heart screamed within her chest and she clasped her head crying. She stepped back and lost her footing on the edge… falling. Suddenly she stopped crying as all the tears seemed to be falling up away from her. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. The world once blue, turned red.

x

A thick hand on her neck, as a cold wet thing slid between her breasts. Darkness.

Teeth pulled at her ear, pulling too hard to be pleasant. Fingers clung to her buttocks, moving up her back while dragging sharp nails into her skin. Beads of blood rose to the surface. Pain.

Her head was jerked back suddenly as someone yanked her hair. A slap send her reeling until she was grasped by a long cold limb that wrapped around her like a snake clutching her so she could barely breath.

The sick sweet scent of him was overpowering. She gagged as something was forced into her mouth and pressed hard against her throat. Again it was forced into her mouth. "Slowly. Let up slowly." Over and over again until her mouth felt raw. Saliva covered her, her jaw ached. Finally she rebelled tearing her teeth into his thickness with all her strength. "Aaargh!" She was flung suddenly smashed against the wall – his tail still tight around her. "That's right, fight it."

A heavy weight on top of her back, pressing her against the wall so tight she couldn't breath. She tried to scream but her lungs couldn't fill with enough air. He was crushing her. She could feel his hot breath against the nape of her neck. NO. No. NO! She tried to flail, she tried to press her legs together as tight as she could. Laughter. "You are mine. There is nothing you have that isn't mine to take." PAIN.

x

A ten year old Rei sat on the floor of an empty room crying. Her tail clung tightly to her.

To the right of her, a door opened.

"Sayians don't cry Ri-ku."

"Then I'm not a Sayian anymore I guess! I – I don't care about honor anymore Veggichan. I just want to go home."

"You are nothing without your honor! Our home is gone. Honor is all we have left."

"…Can a whore have honor?" More tears spilled from her eyes.

Blue sky surrounded her. She may have been crying, it was impossible to tell at such speeds. A shiver washed over her as the cold air mingled with her memories. It would just be so much easier to give in. It would be so nice to just make it stop.

x

A baby wriggled as she tried to cut his fingernails which had grown to be painfully sharp. Finally the nail clipper sank into something hard. SNIP. The baby screamed as blood poured heavily out of his thumb. Rei stared in horror at what she had done. She couldn't think – his blood terrified her like nothing had every before. It was a paralyzing fear that rooted her there to the spot. As baby Drum cried she finally managed to break out of it and rushed to the faucet, pouring cold water over the wound.

Minutes passed like hours and finally as the wound was cleaned she could see more clearly that where she had initially thought she had severed half his thumb – she saw now that she had just nicked the pad of it and that her baby was fine. Not even a band aide was needed to fix it. Relief washed over her. Rei hugged him extra tight promising to herself to never allow any harm to befall him.

Her head swam from the lack of oxygen. She couldn't get enough air. Her heart hurt like never before, but was it from bursting blood vessels or from a broken heart?

Remember Drum, she told herself. It was for him that she would live.

x

They came when they wanted her. They left when they were done with her.

Taking all they wanted, and she never offered more than she had to. Each day she begged the powers that be that she not find her mate this way. The Sayian Ri-ku was put behind her; it hurt too much to think of her.

Then there was her mate; who came to her when he wanted. Who left when he was done with her. He had not been one of her customers to her relief but why did he treat her like one?

Deep inside she could still hear her, that scared little girl. She was screaming, but Rei couldn't quite make out the words.

Falling. Falling. Falling into the sky, she watched as a sea of green rushed to meet her. Part of her knew that she could fly away, but that part of her wasn't ready too just yet.

x

Running. Rushing. Panting. Rei chased the echo of herself down one dark corridor after another. She passed shadows of her life; a happy toddler, a hateful teen, a self loathing whore, and a mother playing with her son. Out of the darkness appeared a long winding staircase.

The lowest of her Chakras opened;

As she entered the first step she saw the walls – the stairs everything – was red. Garnets and Rubies hung in the air lighting her path. Her head stopped pounding. Rei caught her breath as she descended down the winding stairs. The Further down she went the further away her fears seemed to be. She felt strong as she reached the first orange step.

Rei picked up her pace as saw her shadow self ahead of her, just around the bend. She felt her power growing as she knew she was getting closer. She did not notice the fire that lit the halls glowing bright. Her desire to catch up to her flared. Thoughts of Drum and a rare feeling of balance overtook her.

Yellow. A smile sparked at her lips as she rushed onwards. I will catch her, she could feel it. Just a little more.

It seemed suddenly easier to keep going. As she passed though each Chakra she felt a little more complete, a little stronger than she was before.

By the time she reached the next set of steps, she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Renewed she looked around and noticed the brilliant green of the area she had entered. The steps came easier here. Her heartbeat became more musical than rhythmic. It was as if someone she knew that she would never be alone again, that she never really had been…

A bright sky blue awaited her, the steps had gotten steeper going down at a sharp angel. The air seemed to be filled with small symbols constantly shifting and swirling, melding with each other. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. New ideas began to circle her and she knew exactly what she would tell Ri-ku when she found her…

She paused for a moment wondering how much farther she had to go when she saw the dark blue steps ahead of her. As she placed a foot on the first step – she suddenly knew that she was about to arrive. She could almost see the purple before she reached it.

There were only two steps up to the door that was the same royal purple color. Understanding, she opened the door.

xxx

With a whoosh Rei fell into Piccolo's open arms.

Her eyes gleamed with a new light they had never had before.

"You caught me?"

"You seem surprised."

"I suppose I am."

"Huh. Don't read too deep into it. I just couldn't allow anything to happen to the people of Earth – what if you had fallen on someone? It was awfully irresponsible of you to jump off like that."

"I didn't jump. - I fell."

"And I suppose you could have flown away anytime, you just wanted to get a closer view."

"…Something like that." He set her down so that her feet touched the ground; as soon as they did he recoiled. Rei stood up "Thank you. - Piccolo, don't go."

"What is it now?"

"I understand that I no longer have a place in your life, but do not desert Drum. Please –"

"I will see to it that Drum is not neglected."

"Thank you." Rei said with a deep sigh of relief. She bowed before departing.

xxxx

Evening clouds rolled in on the breeze, betraying a storm fixed on the early morning. Rei Smiled in spite of herself, somehow she felt a kind of peace that she had never known before. How strange to feel this way after being rejected again…

The wind tugged at her and in her mind she heard Ri-ku whispering. "Patient. He cares or he would not have caught you – let alone agreed to see Drum." It was a comforting thought even if it was self-delusional she mused.

The grounds of Capsule Corp were quite – It must be dinnertime. She hurried, not wanting to miss dinner.

"About time Rei." Bulma teased as she pulled out another plate and passed it to her over the table.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to keep you waiting." She said sliding into her chair next to Drum's highchair. As per usual everyone had dove into food as soon as it reached his or her plate. The only one missing from the scene was Vegeta.

"Well? Don't leave me in suspense!" Bulma said sipping her drink. Not being a Sayian – Bulma was under the strange impression that dinner was a time for 'talking' and sharing about one's day. Rei however was a Sayian and had the dignity to finish her first and second plate before answering her. "Oh Come On!"

"It went well. I told him he is still my mate and only received one death threat in return. And he is going to come see you Drum." Rei smiled at her son knowing how he had missed his dad.

Drum Smiled up from his food covered face "Yay!"

"WHAT? You told him what you told me and he threatened to kill you?"

"Only if I ever go to The Look Out again. – Look it really isn't that surprising Bulma." She began to clean up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"He needn't threaten to kill you." Trunks growled coming to help her put the dishes away.

"I just don't understand it! UGH." Bulma groaned getting baby Trunks out of his highchair and then pulled Drum out as well. "I'll see you after these two mess monsters get their bath!" She called carrying them out the door.

The dishwasher roared to life as Trunks put the salvageable food bits in the fridge and Rei washed off the table and floor.

"I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way we thought they would." He said shutting the fridge.

"…I'm not."

"What?! How can you say that?"

"I lost my footing and fell off the tower – and he caught me. To me that means more than any words."

"…I see. I guess you haven't changed your mind about coming with me then?" A genuine smile sealed his lips.

"You know I cant do that." Rei's voice dropped to a whisper.

"And You know I have to keep trying." He purred as he leaned over the table to lay his hand upon her's and a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving the kitchen.

xxxxx


	17. Changes

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 19xxxx  
**Changes**

xxx

A Namek true to his word, Piccolo arrived the next day for Drum.

"Remember if you need anything, I am here and take this – I packed him a few things he may need." Rei handed him a capsule and stepped back to give Drum a big hug. "You have fun ok?"

"Uhhu." Drum nodded, not taking his eyes off Piccolo.

"Come on kid." Piccolo said picking him up.

"Bye Momma!" Drum waved as they flew away.

Rei couldn't help but smile seeing her son once again in the arms of the man she loved. It was going to be strange to not have Drum running around for the next day or so. She sighed getting ready for a pleasantly relaxing day… Just as Bulma ran up and grabbed her by the hand telling her of how they were going to have a girls only day out.

X

"Come on Rei – it will be fun, I promise!"

"I happen to think this hair color suits me just fine."

"You could use a make over, I mean how long has it been since you updated your look? A year? Two?" Bulma said yanking her into a salon. "Ladies, we need some help here." She said to the two women at the counter. "My friend and I here need The Works." She winked at them.

"Why this sudden concern over my appearance?" Rei asked as she succumb to the warm waters of a perfectly soothing pedicure.

"For fun? What else? If I didn't know better, I would say you sound suspicious of my motives." Bulma didn't said not looking up from her magazine.

"Bulma. We are talking about you here – a woman who manipulates electrodes in her sleep."

"Haha! Well… I suppose if you must know…I'm planning to throw a little party next Saturday. And with Drum with you know who – I thought we'd take advantage of the situation a bit."

"As much fun as it is to let you spoil me – I'm really not in the mood for parties right now Bulma."

"Aw." She pouted. "That's a shame…well what if –"

"-not going to happen. I'm not going." Rei said with a note of finality. She decided that it must be the time of year that Bulma was supposed to get her head examined.

"…what if I got Piccolo to go?"

Rei sucked in her breath. "I…well ya got me. You sure know how to pull my strings." She teased.

"Uh-hu. It's not really challenging with you walking around like a love sick puppy."

"Ooooh. Ouch. So what makes you so sure that you can get him to show up? It was only yesterday he re-rejected me." Rei smirked, her voice playful.

"Oh don't underestimate us Earth Folk. We women have our ways." Another well placed wink.

x

After a lot of disagreement, Rei reluctantly dyed her hair back to look like her original color. It was strange to see after so many years of dying it odd colors.

The sharp contrast to her skin emphasized her facial structure in a most flattering way. She was shocked to see it look so good – she had been an awkward teen when she first dyed it – now having grown into herself properly it was stunning. Long tresses of onyx fell to her waist in gentle natural waves. Pale skin with dark hair – it did wonders for her lips and eyes. Rei turned around in the mirror and smiled.

"Alright Bulma, I admit it – you were right. It looks wonderful. Thank you."

"What can I say? I'm a perfectionist – Trust me next time."

"I will. I will." Rei said laughing.

"Good. Now… what is a make over without a new wardrobe to top it off?" There was that dangerous look in her eyes again.

xxxxx

The rain pounded against the glass in such a way that sleep alluded her. Throwing a thick robe on she pushed the doors open and stood out on the balcony keeping dry under the overhang awning listening to the rain.

"What a beautiful sound…" She whispered to herself. As she looked out over the grounds she caught her breath as she noticed a figure landing by the side entrance. As the lightening flashed, Rei swore they were wearing white. Her heart caught in her chest. She ran down the stairs two at a time.

"Piccolo!" She called out to the figure.

"You are mistaken." A callous voice replied. Rei's shoulders slumped. How foolish to think he would come to her…

"Oh. Its you." She turned to go back up the stairs.

"Is that anyway to greet me?" Vegeta growled tracking mud into the front entryway. Mini robots scurried quickly underfoot to clean the mess.

"Sorry."

"Humph." He pushed pass her on the stairs and disappeared down the corridor.

xxx

"Did you ever go to sleep last night?" Vegeta asked eyeing Rei suspiciously as he took the cup of coffee she offered him.

"Sleep is for the weak." She replied coolly taking another sip of her coffee. A sharp smile stole his lips for a moment at her joke.

"I see… for a moment I thought that perhaps you had been waiting for someone?" Vegeta downed his coffee before dragging his Sayian sized breakfast out of the fridge. "Funny, because Bulma was under the strange impression that your mate had deserted you. I of course know that you would never disgrace Me like that." He said shoving his mouth full of food.

"You talk as though a whore had honor."

His eyes grew dark and he looked up at her. "Fix it. Or I will."

"…You wouldn't dare. You can't expect to hold me to Sayian law when I am the only other Sayian that even knows about it! Besides – it is a special case – "

"The only way for our race to survive is for me to take matters like this most seriously. I do not make special cases about My Honor. Now let me eat in peace." Vegeta's voice held a tone that had her out the door and around the corner before she had even thought up a retort.

xxx

"How was I supposed to know it was a secret?!" Bulma fumed.

"I would have told you this morning, but you had to go tell him the very night he gets back! I mean what do you do- talk while he-"

"-HEY!" Bulma interrupted placing her hands over toddler Trunk's ears. "Mind your mouth! They are like little parrots at this age! Yeash."

" – sorry." Rei blushed suddenly noticing Drum's absence. "…Your right. I should have told you. I – I just didn't think that he would do anything about it. I mean…"

"Rei, what is he going to do if you don't get back with Piccolo? Why is it such a big deal to him?"

"Honor. Always honor. For someone's mate to reject them – it is well it is simply Not Done. It is one of the most disgraceful things that can befall a Sayian. You see usually it is something that is reserved for those found to be … dishonorable, unfaithful, a coward or weak. It reflects – most poorly on their family."

"Sounds bad. What worried me most is that you still haven't answered my question."

"…There is only one sentence in Sayian law; combat."

"You can't fight him! He wouldn't – "

"I know. But we both know how thick headed he can be when it comes to his honor."

"Oh Rei… Can't you just lie? I mean maybe we could get Piccolo to lie and say he is just training Dende and buy you some time or something?"

"You really think you could get Piccolo to lie? About honor?"

"Tell me word for word – how do the Sayains define family ties? Tell me everything about it, maybe I can find a loop hole…"

Rei took in a deep breath; this was going to take the better half of the day.

xxx

There was a hope… a slim one, but still a shining hope that she could cling too as she waited for Piccolo to arrive to drop off Drum.

Rei had spent all day going over and re going over everything she knew about Sayian law…and it felt like her brain had melted. She was sure she was missing things, after all she had only been about 6 when she was taken from planet Vegeta. There is only so much a mind can retain after years of trying to block things out.

The grass was soft under her skin as she lay on the grass watching the clouds. She counted how many she could see …21. And one that looked like a flying saucer. Rei smiled in spite of her situation. It was a beautiful day and she could hardly wait to pick Drum up in her arms. How is it that the simple pleasures seem to bring the most joy?

Part of her melted brain oozed over and whispered to her that if she had any honor left at all she would simply fight Vegeta and die like a good Sayian.

Oh but the survivor in her was too strong, she had survived though more than her share of suffering and would be damned if she gave up her freedom so easily. Rei wondered sometimes if she would have made a better human…or was she more of a warrior than she thought?

Bulma ran out of the house suddenly yelling "I got it! I got it!" She excitedly sat down next to Rei with large eyes. Rei sat up glad to see her in such high spirits.

"Good News?"

"You tell me. I've been thinking it over all day and I think I have found – if not a solution than at least a delay. It seems that it specifically breaks down to being part of his household. If you were to leave, break off from him – then perhaps it would give him enough reason to ignore it."

"You really think that he might accept that as a solution?"

"I really doubt that he wants to fight you. I just can't see him making that big a deal out of it."

"Alright – we will try it." Rei smiled at her brightly. "Thank you." She said giving her a great big hug. Time was exactly what she needed.

Piccolo landed shortly after that and Drum ran across the lawn to jump into his mother's arms. Rei twirled him around making them both dizzy. She smiled and gave him a tight hug.

"How was your weekend?" She asked him as she set him down.

"It was great! I got to spend time with daddy! He taught me how to medditake"

"Wow! You must be a lot more disciplined than me to be able to meditate." Rei smiled at him proudly, rubbing his hair the wrong way.

"A lot more. He is a much more dedicated student that you." Piccolo said intending it to impress her with her son's training. Instead she frowned.

"Piccolo… I had wanted to ask you something that you may know from your time as Kami…" she whispered so that no one else could hear "When I die, will I go to HFIL?"

He stiffened surprised by the question. "What brings this on?"

"Just tell me."

"… That is not something that Kami would have been aware of."

By now Drum had grown impatient with the adults around him. He started to rebel when Bulma suddenly distracted him and brought him indoors to see baby Trunks – who had missed him greatly.

"Hum…I guess I'll just have to wait and see." She smiled and Thanked him for spending time with Drum. Rei had just turned to leave when Piccolo spoke up.

"- Thinking about your mortality? I hope you are not planning on doing something foolish."

"I just was hoping that perhaps someday I would be able to have a sort of peace."

"Peace comes from within."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Rei. I'm sorry about the way I – you were always a good student."

"I had a good teacher."

xxxEnd Chapterxxx


	18. Girls Just Wanna ?

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 20xxxx  
**Girls Just Wanna**

xxx

The next day Rei began the tedious task of moving. Drum was excited about getting a new room that he could decorate himself! He ran about the small bungalow like a whirlwind.

"I think that's about all you will need furniture wise." Bulma said smiling at her brilliant plan coming into play. She had been very careful to make the move as easy as she could. It had only taken a little paperwork to get the house leased out to Rei so that she was the official tenant – she also neglected to tell Rei that she was her landlord.

"Wow this is really great! I can't believe it, I'm actually kinda excited." She admitted blushing.

"And why shouldn't you be? Living by yourself is fun, I've done it a few times."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Pish. You're gonna see me all the time – now we have a guy free zone to have a girls night! I already have it set for Chi-Chi and 18 to come over tomorrow night. You don't mind do you?"

Rei laughed. "Not at all. I'm looking forwards to it."

After Bulma left, Rei made another sweep of the house surveying. It was a wonderful feeling that this was all her space. She could move any of the furniture to suit her needs – and would she felt sure. It was a modest unit, two bedrooms on separate ends of the house and a single bathroom by the living room. There was a small space next to the kitchen facing the sliding glass doors that lead out to the deck – for a dining table.

Rei had never put much thought into decorating before but somehow… she looked forwards to making this place hers.

Drum used the few boxes around the house to make a fort in his room and the rest of the day was spent with him building, and un-building the fort.

xxx

In the morning she set herself about to make the house feel hers. She filled a vase with flowers that she put on the dining table. Rei bought candles and scattered them all over the house. Drum helped her put up curtains and choose the pattern for the bathroom. A modern looking black and white set with simple patterns and a single red rose on the shower curtain. All in all when Bulma arrived later that evening with the girls – she was very surprised.

"Whoa Rei – you really have been busy." Bulma walked into the Living room surveying her choices of wall coverings. Mostly pictures of nature scenes, the mountains she had trained in with Piccolo, the ocean beach where she had visited the Pink House and many other places that Rei had found important to have around.

"Thanks, I've been enjoying it. I'm really glad you are all here though because I was starting to get lonely."

They ran though a short tour of the house and then settled down to drink Mimosas' and play a few rounds of cards. It took a few hands of poker for 18 to warm up to them but pretty soon they were all cracking up listening to her impersonating Master Roshi.

"Oh oh I've got a good one! Who am I?" 18 made a very serious face and winked at Chi-Chi suddenly flashing a bright smile "Say wanna go to a baseball game sometime? I've got front row seats."

"Oh come on Yamcha isn't-" Chi-Chi began to protest.

"-Oh he is!" Rei and Bulma both chimed in. A quick high five was exchanged.

"Aww come on Chi-Chi its all in fun. I mean – have you HEARD how the guys talk about us when we aren't around?" Bulma asked pouring herself another drink.

"HA! I've heard plenty!"

"There ya go. Here have another" Rei said trying to be a good host.

"Thanksh."

"Uh-oh maybe you've had 'enougsh' Chi-chi!" Bulma teased.

"…Your right." Chi-Chi said and suddenly she got up and helped herself to a large glass of water and a plate of grapes. "I have a confession to make – two actually."

"Well it can't be worse than anything I've done." Rei said laughing.

"I've been pretending to drink you guys…see I'm pregnant." Chi-Chi turned a bright red color and got quiet. 18 got up and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations!" 18 said beaming at her. "That is wonderful."

Bulma and Rei raised their glasses to her "'Grats Chi-Chi!" She smiled and clinked her glass of water with theirs. 18 joined in in the toast and the party was back on a roll.

"Ok – now its someone else's turn. Go on – you have to admit your biggest secret – or or finish your drink!" Chi-Chi said lifting her hefty glass up. A round of giggles filled the room. "We go clock wise! – Bulma that's you dear."

"My Biggest Secret eh?" She gave a flirtatious look at them. "I once flashed Master Roshi my vagjayjay!"

"Oh My!-"

"You DIDN'T!"

"UGH. Grosssss!"

The table erupted as Bulma told about the time she flashed him in exchanged for a DragonBall when she was 16. She hadn't realized she wasn't wearing panties! Talk about a nosebleed!

"Alright – refill you're glasses! Rei – you're up."

All eyes fixed on Rei and felt the heat of their eyes like spotlights. There were too many secret in her past – too much she couldn't say.

She took a deep breath. "I am in love with Piccolo!" She announced with an air of pride.

"WHAT!!?"

"EEWWWWWWW."

"HAHAHA I so KNEW you were going to use that one!"

"What?! You knew? Uh-oh. Rei we are going to have to punish you!"

"Finish your Drink!"

"Finish your Drink!"

"Finish your Drink!"

"Drink, Drink, Drink!"

"I got it" Deep breath and a few gulps, spitting and sputtering Rei finished her drink. 18 Poured her a new one thourally immersed in their game.

"So Rei, how long has this been going on?" 18 Pried.

"Years. Three years – Chi-Chi do you remember that masquerade party Bulma threw? Well I had been training with him for sometime because I- well I wanted him and it seemed like the closest thing I could ever hope for to love from him. Oh but I went to that party and – it took me a while to figure out who he was, but Oh it was AMAZING." Rei smiled a very satisfied smile as she recalled the events of those few months.

"What do you mean figure out who he was?" 18 asked becoming interested in these strange women.

"Everyone was in costume so you couldn't tell who was who –" Rei blushed deeply as Bulma cut her off in mid sentence.

"-And Rei here" Bulma jabbed in her side "Let him keep it on when they-"

"I didn't realize that he could!"

"But you didn't know who he was?"

"I um… no and I uh… let him keep it on the next few times he visited me too…I mean he blindfolded me – its not like the costume was going to do much."

"Kinky."

"Oh well then ..."

"So what was it like?"

"Oh it was just fantastic – even better when I confessed that I was in love with him. See when I still didn't know who exactly it was that was visiting me – I was going crazy because I was still very in love with Piccolo and was so confused. Then one night when he showed up I told him how I was in love with another person and – when he put my hands on his face and I felt his ears…I was soooo happy. And he touched me like-"

"Hey! I get the picture, some of us do not want those images!"

"Agreed!"

"Aww…"

"So then he has a?"

"Oh Yes!!... Not that I've seen it lately… he um he – well he broke up with me right before The Cell Games."

"That Ass."

"Oh girl."

"And that brings us up to date, right Rei?"

"Yup! And that would make it your turn 18!" Rei said topping off her neighbors drink.

18 blushed slightly and scrutinized her new comrades before sharing her secret…

"Well…there really isn't very much to tell, but I I – have started seeing someone myself. I've been dating Krilen." She blushed and sipped her drink trying to hide it. "I haven't told him yet, but I – I think I'm falling for that cue ball."

"Awww."

"Good for you!"

"Congrats! There is nothing better than being in love." Rei said with a dreamy look on her face.

"How can you say that after you were just dumped? I mean – aren't you just crushed? I donno…"

"No. You see – I am still so in love with him and even if he chooses not to be with me … I – I can't not love him. No one can take that from you…even if they want too."

"Yeah. I mean just because Goku put the safety of Earth before our marriage – I don't resent that." Chi-Chi got a round of strange looks. "I resent that he put it before Gohan's Education!" She said slamming her hands down on the table. Bulma erupted in laughter and Rei and 18 just looked at each other.

"Ok – one more round and I think we ought to call it a night." Bulma giggled as she helped herself to some of the grapes Chi-Chi was eating.

"Back to you Chi-Chi." 18 grinned. "What are you most ashamed of?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight. "Anal. I love anal!" Chi-Chi said throwing her hands over her face as she blushed.

"Whoa!"

"Ugh. Ouch."

"Giving or receiving?" Rei asked tilting her head.

"Receiving! – but I –"

"-Butt indeed." Bulma giggled spilling a little of her drink. 18 laughed too as Chi-Chi turned such a bright color Rei thought the baby may be born red.

Chi-Chi cleared her throat loudly. "So Bulma – that would make it your turn." Bulma stopped laughing suddenly and sat upright.

"…When I was 17 I took my collage entrance exams. I studied for months, but when I got to the testing room I just froze up. I – I don't know what came over me." She blushed and flicked her hair out of her face nervously. "Apparently during the exam I – I passed out. Needless to say I did not make passing marks…"

"Somehow I get the feeling that's not the end of the story." Rei prodded her with her elbow.

"Oh no – it gets better I'm not ashamed that I failed... I – I snuck into the school record room after hours and hacked the computer to make it so that I passed with the flying colors I deserved, but um…I got caught by the janitor."

"Uhoh."

"Oooh."

"What happened?"

"Well I just convinced him that he was mistaken and um…ya know." She brought her hand to her mouth and mimicked the act. The table erupted in roars.

"OH MY!"

"GROSS."

"EWWW."

After another boisterous round of laughter the game turned to Rei. Bulma prodded her.

"Come on Rei…I bet you cant beat that!"

"And you kiss your son with that mouth!" Rei teased as she tried to choose a good and not too painful memory to draw on.

"Come on – story or drink!" 18 said licking her lips.

"Okay! Okay… so I never got the chance too, I was a bit too ashamed to ask. It was – is – a fantasy of mine…" Rei took a deep drink and blushed stumbling though her story. "You see Piccolo has this ability to split himself in to two, so that he is in two places at one. He uses it as a sparing technique."

A strange dazed expression crossed over Bulma's face and 18 began laughing.

"I STILL dream about him using that technique too…" a soft sigh escaped her lips. " to pleasure me. I could have him everywhere…" A warmth filled her abdomen thinking about it, then again perhaps it was the alcohol. She shuffled in her seat uncomfortable.

"Well I guess its not cheating or anything…" Chi-Chi said trying to shrug off the images.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you?" 18 teased tossing her hair.

"And you're sure – it is only a Namekian technique?" Bulma whispered wetting her lips.

"Well as things are right now…I will never know. Guess I'll just keep dreaming." Rei smirked and winked at 18. "We'll understand if you pass and take a drink."

"I don't need you to give me an easy way out." 18 said a bit more roughly then she had meant too. "I mean I have stories too ya know."

"Oh?" Bulma asked intrigued.

"Do tell."

"Out with it then."

"Well…I know that we haven't been dating long, but I like to know what I am getting myself into if ya know what I mean."

"Uh-hu. Try it before you Buy it."

"Um. Anyway… we were fooling around in his room and we noticed that we had a – a peeper. I was all for stopping and teaching that dirty old man some manners – when Krillen suggested that we just keep going. I made a big act out of getting undressed and I swear you could hear Master Roshi's jaw drop. It felt So satisfying. I – I'm kinda ashamed of it, but OH it was so hot. Knowing that he wanted what we had." 18 was a deep crimson when she looked up.

"Voyeur!"

"Master Roshi? – Oh my – how could you?"

"Would you do it again?"

"…It just happened like that and…yes…we have."

More laughter, the drinks were finished and the night wound down all involved feeling much closer to the others now. Nothing forges friendship like sharing secrets.

Chi-Chi drove Bulma and herself back to Capsuel Corp where their kids were enjoying their own little sleepover. 18 Choose to crash on the sofa for a while.

Rei fell asleep smiling; it felt so good to have made new friends. Her bed may be empty for years to come, but her life would be a full one. It was a most peaceful feeling of near contentment.

**xxxxEnd Chapterxxxx**

_I was drinking when I wrote this chapter (let me know if there are any major incongruities) , I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did! ;) Please review!_**  
**


	19. Honor Call

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 21xxxx  
**Honor Call**

xxx

The morning came far too early for Rei. Drum enthusiastically woke her by jumping on her bed. Head pounding and toddler proving forced her to adapt quickly and begin the morning in spite of her ill feelings.

After breakfast Rei felt more like herself and she even joined Drum as he played with some play dough. He was mashing the blue and yellow dough together – he said he was making a dragon – but it looked a little more like a blob with 5 legs.

Rei worked the purple play dough through her hands just enjoying the sensation of it. Cool and moist and squishy. How relaxing. Her head still ached, but nothing was going to detract from this time with Drum.

A gentle breeze wound through the house from the deck and bathed them in a warm sunbeam. Finally here was her peace.

Rei growled slightly as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Rei! Its me – Bulma."

"Hey. What's wrong you sound –"

"-Yeah I bet. Look Vegeta was none too pleased this morning to find that you had just moved out. He took off in a pretty bad mood and had said something about 'fixing it' himself? Rei? What does that mean?"

Rei took a deep breath. "I need you to watch Drum, I –"

"-Trunks should be there any minute! He can bring Drum back here so you don't have to double back."

"Great Thanks Bulma."

"-HEY! Wait what does-" Too late Rei had already hung up the phone. Drum immediately noticed his mothers change in demeanor.

"Momma?" He asked with a face that said he was worried for her. Rei smiled her best reassuring smile and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry Drum. Momma's ok."

Drum smiled brightly in reply and went back to his play dough.

Trunks had barely knocked on the door when she opened it.

"Hi Rei, did my mom call you?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming Trunks. Drum is just playing at the table."

"Great." Rei had just stepped out the door when he called back to her before closing the door. "Good Luck Rei." She smiled at him nodding before taking off in the air.

x

Rei may not have the brains the Breif's did, but it did not take her long to figure out exactly what Vegeta was up too. She had been silly to think she would be able to leave his household and avoid a confrontation with him.

The Look Out was just within sight when she felt the first attack. She was too late. They were fighting. Knowing that Piccolo was fighting him she lost the ability to think. Rei rushed in wasting her ki in the process.

"You dishonor my blood needlessly!" Vegeta roared easily blocking a hit to his chest. He caught Piccolo's arm and twisted it until it made a sick snapping sound. Piccolo jumped back putting a little distance between them as he launched his own energy attack at him.

Smoke clouded the area for an instant and Vegeta was determined to use it. He rushed to where Piccolo had stood and charging his hand with energy punched full force. Vegeta smiled as he hit his target and felt the warmth that proved it as he forced his punch through.

The air cleared and Vegeta gasped – he had indeed ran his fist straight through – Rei. He recoiled startled as Rei fell staining the white tiles beneath her.

"REI!" Piccolo yelled from several feet back – he had anticipated the attack that Rei had taken for him. He rushed forwards to her and lifted her in his arms. "You idiot!"

Seeing the battle cease Dende ran out from the safety of the room he was in towards the wounded girl.

"Piccolo." She smiled faintly seeing him. Rei made the mistake of looking down at the hole of her stomach and winced. Her head began to swim as it processed that the blood it saw was all hers. Rei blacked out.

Vegeta stood silently watching from across the area as Dende rushed over to Rei. The small Namek knelt down next to her on the floor and raised his hands over her healing her wound. Vegeta walked closer to see her better. The skin had nearly all be reknitt when he reached her.

"That is enough Namek." Vegeta ordered. "She will live – leave her." Dende stopped out of shear surprise.

"But if I do then – it will scar. Her whole stomach-"

"-Leave it be. She deserves to keep that as a reminder of her actions." Vegeta said sternly.

"- That is ridiculous. She still needs healing – she is not recovered." Piccolo interjected.

"Her well being is of none of your concern! She earned this and will suffer full consequences."

"Sush." Dende said softly "She's coming around."

Rei groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She hurt everywhere, but the pain was not too great. Rei smiled gently at Dende next to her. "Thanks! You got rid of my hangover Kid."

Dende blushed and muttered a quite thank you.

She wobbled as she stood up, even though her body screamed at her to lay back down and go to sleep for days.

"Vegeta. I thought I made it clear that I would take care of this?" She managed trying to sound stronger than she felt.

"Humph. When I heard you had moved out I decided to come and hear why this –" he gestured at Piccolo. " Rejected you. I found his reasoning…poor. You have not done anything deserving of-"

"-That isn't your concern anymore! I renounce you and your blood! My dishonor is my own."

"You curse your son to share your disgrace!" Vegeta swore at her.

"My son will work hard to Earn his own Honor."

Vegeta spat at this, and for the first time in as long as she could remember, she saw shock on piccolo's face. Slowly, he nodded his agreement.

"Our son..." She began.

"Will find his way." Piccolo finished.

"Fine." Vegeta said, returning to his practiced stolid expression. Charging his Ki, he flew off over the horizon. There was an instant, a fleeting fragment of time, when Rei swore she could see the arrogant grin give rise to a satisfied smile. And then he was gone.

Trunks arrived suddenly with a thump and placed a squirming Drum on the smooth tile.

"He missed his mom." He said awkwardly.

"You can save the world," she said, picking up her giggling son with a slight grimace neither man missed, "But you can't manage a little boy for a few hours." She finished mockingly.

Piccolo took this opportunity to turn soundlessly and walk back into the tower. When Trunks raised his eyebrow in response, Rei simply shook her head.

"I've done what I came here for." She hugged Drum tightly "Come on, lets go home."

xxxEND CHAPTERxxx


	20. Night Visitor

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 22xxxx  
**Night Visitor**

xxx

Rei lounged in the steaming bath, resting her weary body from the long day. What a crazy week. Sometimes it seems everything just hits you all at once.

She was feeling much better thanks to some medicine Bulma had sent her. That woman was a life saver!

Drum was snoozing softly in his bedroom as it was getting late in the night. The only sound was some soft music playing in her bedroom. – The only room that remained undecorated.

A wave of nausea swept over her. Rei breathed in the deep fragrance of the many candles lit thoughout the house. She studies her skin in the light – surprised to see how slowly her skin was healing – she would scar but the damage to her body would recover quickly.

Which was lucky as Bulma was still insisting that she attend that damn party on Saturday. Of course Rei did not really expect her to be able to get Piccolo to go, it was more the hope of seeing him be there that had her planning on attending. She wondered if it would be another costume party? It was just like Bulma to keep all the details to herself until people 'needed to know'. Rei suspected she just liked to keep people on their toes.

The water grew tepid and she got out of the bath letting the water drain. She let her hair drip against her skin as she pulled on a set of grey cami and pj pants. Rei stretched her limbs and rolled her shoulders to help the muscles adjust.

For being as tiered as she was, Rei was nowhere near sleep. It was a strange feeling to be ready to end her day, but there was that chance – that rare chance that maybe Piccolo would come. She had been beginning to wonder why she even kept expecting him to show up when the doorbell rang.

"Evening Rei."

"Hey Trunks. Come in…"

"Sorry for coming over so late…I wanted to see how you were doing. I was worried about you being out here all by yourself."

"Thanks – I was just –"

"-Let me guess – waiting?"

"Something like that."

"You really think he is going to show up?"

"I have to. I have to keep thinking he will…it's all I've got."

"I've given it a lot of thought Rei and…I decided something Rei…" Trunks's blue eyes shone as he looked into her eyes. Rei turned away from him to focused on the pictures on the wall. Her stomach wrenched. She begged silently that he wouldn't say it… "I want to stay here with you… because I'm in love with you Rei." Her heart dropped in to her stomach and she felt queasy.

"Trunks…" Rei sighed deeply and pushed her hair out of her face, revealing her solemn countenance.

Suddenly Bulma's words rang in her ears; _"…Rei? Does he love you? Are you going to break my little boy's heart?" Bulma asked so quietly that the wind nearly blew away her question._

"The same reason that I can not go to the future with you is the same reason you can't stay here! You are their last hope Trunks! They need You. I know you don't believe me, but even with the androids and cell aside for a moment – there is a woman walking around in your time frame who will always be incomplete without you."

"I don't care about any of that!" Trunks said grabbing her hands and holding them tight in his own. "I Love You!"

Rei pulled her hands away from him with effort. "Fine choose the easy path – be selfish. What would you do if you stayed here with us?"

"I'd do everything I could to take care of you and Drum."

"And that would be enough? You would be satisfied knowing that you betrayed your world? Could you really be satisfied staying with a woman who…" the last few words trailed off – they were too hard to say to him as he poured out his heart to her. "And what about Drum? How would you raise my son?"

"He IS my son after all. I would be everything for him, like Gohan was for me. I'll take him to baseball games and play sports with him in the yard. I'll be the Dad that I wanted - for him."

"And when his Sayian blood wakes the warrior within him, and he starts to reach for the power just as you did…what honor could you give him? How do you tell your son you ran away?"

"I would tell him that I did it for you and him. That love is greater than any honor!"

"…Do you really believe that Trunks?" Rei asked quietly watching him carefully.

"….You chose love over honor. Let me make that same choice for you."

Rei stood up and took a deep breath and lowered her voice. "I gave up the privilege of having any family ties. – And I did that so as not to turn my back on the ones that I cared about. I would not let them suffer for what I had done. Even in dishonor, there is honor Trunks."

"Stalemate again hu? Heh… I have to admit I'm not surprised, but I would have hated myself for not trying Rei. I'm going to really miss you and Drum."

"I'm going to miss you too Trunks." Rei said hugging him tight. Even in the short time they had known each other, they had become great friends and saying goodbye to a friend is never easy. After a quick kiss on the cheek Trunks left the house and flew into the night.

In the distance Rei heard the tell tale swoosh of a guardian's cape in the wind.

xxxx End Chapter xxxx


	21. Long Awaited Party

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 23xxxx  
**Long Awaited Party**

xxx

It seemed like it took several days just to reach the next morning light for Rei. There was much to do, to get Drum ready for his sleep over with Trunks and for her to get ready for Bulma's party. Somehow though when she woke, she did not feel in the party kinda mood.

Rei had never used the front door to enter Capsule Corp before. It took her several moments to locate the doorbell and waited nervously for someone to let her in.

Fortunately it was Bunny Breifs who opened the door and she was always a pleasant companion – if not in her own world. Rei wondered for a moment if she should be concerned about leaving Drum in her care for the evening…then she realized that this poor woman would be chasing two small sayian children all night and Rei gave her a big hug instead.

"About time you get here!" Bulma scolded her as she entered her room. "I was just about to call you to make sure you were ok."

"Sorry to make you worry Bulma."

"I have just the thing to cheer you up." She said her eyes excited as she pulled Rei into the large walk in closet.

"Wow!" Rei gasped as she looked at it on the hanger, a mask hanging next to it. The black dress matched her hair and fell to her toes in length. Two straps crossed over her chest making an X. White accents lined the edges of each cut where the dress ended and where it crossed. When she put it on she found it was more revealing than she had first realized. It had long slits on both side that started high on her legs. Metal clasps kept them tight over the top to keep it from being too showy. Much surprised at Bulma – Rei felt it had taste.

She slipped the simple half face mask over her head and smiled at Bulma. "It is perfect!"

"Of course it is – I designed it." She chuckled as she squeezed into her own outfit – a match of what Rei wore only reversed in color. White where Rei's was black. Bulma's face mask was black as well and wore lipstick to match. Rei choose a light red for herself and had been about to search the closet for shoes when Bulma pulled her out a pair of boots that went up to her calves. Oh yeah, now she was ready. But ready for what?

X

The ballroom had been decorated not jungle this time, but ocean. Sand swept over the hardwood flooring, making dancing difficult in areas. The band played as a projection of the ocean lapped against the shore behind them. In the distance Rei swore that she could really hear the ocean…Small pools of waist deep water were set up throughout the room, protected by rocks and ferns. It was all so well thought out and beautiful. A few palm trees were spaced out here and there creating the illusion of a beach.

So many unusual costumes! A penguin, a chef, a leopard with a very sexy set of spots…A police man and a witch. A giant baby and a lobster – what strange costumes, but it all just added to the environment.

The beat of the music pulled at her and she found herself on the dance floor amidst a flurry of costumes. Rei let herself be swept up with them in the moment and the music fill her mind. It felt so refreshing to be free of all her cares – if only for a short time.

The mood of the music shifted and Rei found herself solo on a partner filled floor – it would have to be a waltz. Sighing she turned to leave, when a hand pressed against her shoulder. Rei found herself dancing with a cowboy – complete with spurs. Yamcha smiled at her pleased to have so easily won her attention.

"Its been a while Rei." He said softly. Rei nodded in response, trying to choose the best way to escape – was it really necessary to play two slow songs in a row? "You look radiant." He flattered her as she twirled in his arms. Would it ruin her night to fake spraining her ankle?

"Thank you Yamcha…you look very…much like a cowboy." She stuttered as something green caught the corner of her eye. She twisted to see what it had been and was disappointed to find it was a peacock mask.

"Are you looking for someone?" He said uncomfortably.

"I- yes. I'm sorry will you excuse me?" Rei said seizing her chance. She made her way over to the bar and sat for a while nursing a drink and watching the crowd for familiar faces.

A nun joined her soon after she sat down and to her amusement she recognized her as a Chi-Chi. Nothing says sacrilege like a pregnant nun. God she loved Bulma.

"Hey Chi-Chi!" She said suppressing a laugh. "How are you doing?"

"A virgin bloody Mary – extra olives!" She growled to the bartender before turning to Rei. "I am a wreck! Gohan has so much studying to catch up on and the price of tuition has gone up AGAIN! What am I going to do? Ugh. To say nothing about the nausea and the aches…"

"Oh Hun, I'm sorry. Here let me." Rei turned and gave Chi-Chi a little shoulder massage to try and get to enjoy herself. She knew full well the pains of pregnancy. It was hard to imagine going though that again – while chasing Drum.

"Ahhh. Thanks Rei." Chi-Chi began to relax slowly. "How is your night going? Ever hear from?"

"-Nope. No sign of 'im yet either." She said quietly trying not to ruin her mood.

"How do you plan to find him amongst all this?" Chi-Chi motioned to the growing party.

"I- I hadn't really expected too." Rei admitted. Chi-Chi pulled away and turned to face her with big eyes.

"What! You idiot! Bulma called in a favor from me to get that slug here!"

"What? He is here! Really?"

"Ugh. Yes. I had Gohan bring him and Dende. They should be around somewhere…"

"What- What are they wearing?"

"Uh-uh." Said Bulma teasing her as she sat down on the other side of Rei. "I didn't go to all this trouble to just hand him over to you. I'm afraid you are going to have to figure it out yourself." A wicked smile spread across her face.

"Bulma!" Rei sighed. "Fine. But I don't appreciate being a source of your amusement."

"Come on Rei – I put good money on you that you figure it out Before midnight." Chi-Chi urged.

"You made a bet against me!" Rei turned to Bulma accusing.

"I just thought I would play the odds…Oh and just as a hint – ya know because I'm a big softie – the height trick wont work this time. I made sure to invite several basketball teams just to trip you up."

"Go for the Ears!" Chi-Chi leaned in whispering to Rei before getting up and excusing herself to the restroom.

"Good Luck Rei. You do want to see Gohan go to collage don't you?" Bulma winked before disappearing into the dance floor. As though Rei needed further motivation. She surveyed the room several more times before admitting that it was getting her no where but dizzy.

A samurai surprised her seeming to have appeared out of nowhere. Rei laughed when he handed her a drink.

"I should have known Bulma would find the perfect outfit to show off your hair." She smiled sipping the drink.

"Yeah… I think my mom got a little carried away." Trunks said blushing.

"No your mom Definitely got carried away! – but looks like it was worth it."

"Hehehe. It will be worth it that damn Namek of you'res-"

"-Does Everyone know about that? Tell me honestly – are you in the poll too?"

"…Yeah." He blushed bashfully. "Peer-pressure I guess…sorry Rei."

"Ugh. Fine – but let me tell you a little secret…" she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "When you go back to your time – remember – finding your mate is half the fun."

Rei ran her finger over the edge of her wine glass and smiled at the low hum it made. It was then that the idea struck her. Ears indeed.

"What are you going to say to him once you find him?"

"…I don't have anything left to say to him. He knows exactly how I feel…Do you think he will recognize me in this costume?"

Trunks looked her over for a minute his blush deepening. "I think it's pretty obvious I'm afraid."

"Ugh. I bet Bulma did that on purpose too…"

"I know you aren't talking anymore, but Vegeta told me to tell you something…" Trunks paused for a minute leaning in close. "He said to tell you to 'Think like a Hunter'. I know its not much help but-"

"-No. That's perfect. Thanks Trunks!" Rei said as she disappeared into the crowd with a wave.

She was relived to find the balcony deserted as the party was young yet. Rei tried several different angles to see where she could best view the whole room, it took some doing but standing on the railing looking in at a good angel – she could see everything but the bar.

It would have to do.

Rei picked up the wine flute and held it high in the air, dropping it above the cold cement far below. Faintly she heard a Ping as it shattered.

Towards the back of the room – on the second floor two heads turned in time with the Ping. So that is where she headed.

She studied him for a moment – and shook her head – his costume was bright colors with a white painted face and a large red smiled painted over his scowl. Go figure Bulma would make him a clown.

Having no avenue to begin a conversation with this man who had been tricked into coming here, she saw no way to continue with what she had planned. All she wanted was to touch him, but he couldn't even be in the same space with her… if only it were like their first meeting.

Memories of the last dance she had attended where they had been drawn to one another in a way that neither could seem to resist were conjured suddenly to the front of her mind. His hot breath on her neck, hands holding her tight moving down to her hips…a frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she shivered. How can he say he didn't feel it too?

She kept moving though the crowd so as not to attract his attention. Think like a Hunter. Think like a Hunter – draw out your prey. Rei smiled – yes she had found him and he was vulnerable with Gohan and Dende there.

Rei stood at the refreshment table for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. It seemed like an innocent enough place to loiter as any. The only downfall to her location was that she had to fend off the advances of other hunters… But a true hunter made their prey come to them. She would wait.

It did not take long for him to cross the room seeking a drink. The lights were enough to make anyone thirsty, combined with the accumulated body heat of the party - it was tropical. Rei smiled at Gohan as he approached her.

"Hi Rei." Gohan said in his usual cheerful manner as he got a large cool drink out of the ice. Tonight he was dressed as a young RobinHood complete with tights and a bow strapped to his back.

"Hello Gohan. How are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh Yeah – Dende and I are having a great time! I love all the costumes! – What are you supposed to be Rei?"

"Ya know Gohan… I have no idea. I just do what Bulma tells me to – I hear it will help my life expectancy around here." She joked.

"Ha Ha. Yeah – it's best not to argue with her. Well see ya-" Gohan was about to leave when she interrupted him. No way was she letting her best bet escape so easily.

"-Not so fast. Gohan, don't you know anything about Earth dance protocols?"

"-Um…I guess not. I – I've never been to a dance before. Did I do something wrong?"

"Almost." Rei winked. "But don't worry – I'll help you out. Now it is a custom on Earth – I've been told anyways – that when you share a drink at a party it is customary to then dance with that person."

"Oh I see!" He smiled innocently and she took his hands and lead him to the dance floor. Rei did not have to have eyes on the back of her head to know that a certain someone was watching them closely.

The timing was perfect, the base beat died down as they took the floor and a slow song began giving Rei the chance to instruct Gohan in the ways of dancing. Gohan was not as quite as ignorant as she had expected – he was clumsy at first but surprisingly Chi-Chi had taken the time to include it in his studies.

Rei smiled as she twirled enjoying herself. Gohan was wonderful company and the lighthearted spirit of their dancing was refreshing to her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Piccolo had come to stand next to the dance floor with Dende – dressed as Friar Tuck no less – in tow. Just as she had hopped – her prey had come to her.

They danced though several pulse pounding songs, laughing and having a good time. When the next slow song started up – Rei was shocked at how close Gohan pulled her. Perhaps she thought to herself, I have underestimated Gohan… Briefly she wondered if Gohan had been filled in on this little escapade and that his schooling relied on it – it was a much more comforting thought than several others that passed though her mind.

"You really are a wonderful dancer Gohan."

"Thanks Rei! My mom says it is important for a scholar to also be a gentleman." He blushed slightly as he smiled.

"Gohan." A familiar voiced called from behind as the dance ended.

"Hi Piccolo!"

"That looked like a lot of fun!" Dende said excitedly coming up to stand next to Gohan. "Will you teach me to do that?"

"Sure! Its really pretty easy once you know what to do." Gohan said as he began to explain the sequence of steps that you use and when to use them.

"Rei." It was more of a growl than a word. "Leave him be."

"Why? He is the strongest person on Earth, a Sayian and – He likes me." She smiled wickedly. "I'll leave him alone - as much as he wants me too. After all, I would hate to incur Chi-Chi's wrath."

"It is not Chi-Chi you should be worried about."

"Are you threatening me Namek?"

"Perhaps."

"-Because… I'm not scared of you. There is nothing you can do to me that you haven't already."

"Hey Rei," Gohan interrupted completely wrapped up in his and Dende's conversation. "Would you dance with me again? –I want to show Dende something."

"I'd love too." Rei said as he guided her back to the dance floor.

They had just started dancing when suddenly Piccolo grabbed Rei by the arm and pulled her from the dance floor. "I need to speak with Rei." He nodded to Gohan who stared after them.

Piccolo brought Rei to an empty hallway outside of the ballroom. Through the big doors she couldn't even hear the din of the party anymore. Her heart pounded and part of her begged silently that he was going to say the things she so longed to hear. Rei knew that just up those stairs ahead of them and down another corridor was her old room – it hurt to be so close to such vibrant memories. So close…

"I know what you are trying to do - and it won't work." Piccolo said scowling at her.

"And what am I trying to do?" Rei watched him carefully.

"…Don't manipulate Gohan. That is a warning."

"What right do you have to stop me? Gohan seemed to be enjoying himself."

Piccolo's face turned dark and unfamiliar to her. With a single movement he shattered the wall behind her and shattered the banister. Debri from the wall and banister filled the air and for a moment Rei was unaware that the warmth she felt was her own blood. He had been sloppy and the debris had cut her in numerous places.

Still startled by this behavior, Rei barely heard him say, "You've been warned." as he left. She couldn't tell which stung worse – the wounds or her heart.

People had started gathering in the hallway to see what the racket had been. Rei took it as her cue to leave.

She stopped in to wish Drum a good night before going home. Rei hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead despite his squirming.

X

Rei had never come home to an empty house before. It was a strange feeling topping off her already dismal state of mind.

She had failed.

Despite all of the help from her friends and the perfect opportunity – she had failed. It hurt to know that but a nagging part of her insisted that she was getting though to him. He hadn't said it, but he was hurt to see her pursue someone else. Rei smiled bitterly as she stepped into her steaming shower – the battle was over but she would fight the war another day. It was not over. She would never let it be over.

xxxEnd Chapterxxx

_Thank you for your prompt reviews! – They really help keep me going._


	22. Rouge Unit

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 23xxxx  
**Rouge Unit**

xxx

BEEp BeeeP. BEEEEEP. Rei startled awake sitting up in bed in a cold sweat. She sighed, whipping away beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. It must have just been a dream…The red numbers on her alarm clock informed her that soon the sun would be rising. She growled turning over again to try and savor her sleep.

BeeeeP BEEp BEEEEEEP. A red light on her collar flashed at her. She pressed a button next to it.

"Rei here." She said worry filling her voice.

A computer voice replied, "Rouge servant. You have been detected on Sol III, 18 parsecs from your last issued coordinates. You will report to the command vessel immediately or a collection vessel will be dispatched. End communication."

Chills swept over her skin. It had been a long time since Rei had heard a voice like that, she knew what it meant.

Quickly she got out of bed and dressed – pausing only to leave a note on the table.

"Gone to destroy reclamation drone. Be back soon. Love, Rei." It was doubtful that the note would ever be read.

As she rushed Drum filled her mind, but she was sure that this was nothing more than an outdated unmanned drone– she would be back before they could miss her.

Once when she had refused to return to Freiza, Rei had tried to hide out on a planetoid. That was when she first encountered the reclamation drones that were programmed to hone into the signal emitted from her collar. Needless to say she did not repeat the experience.

xxx

Rei was glad it was so easy for her to locate a shuttlecraft in the Breif's garage. The old pod that Vegeta had salvaged remained in working order. She was pleased she would not have to learn a new series of buttons. Rei left Earth sometime around 6 am.

The controls easily located the rouge drone. Curiously enough there were life signs…

The time passed quickly as Rei caught up on her sleep. Later she would curse how foolish she had been.

xxx

When Rei woke she screamed.

The scene before her was all too familiar. A simple room with a large bed and an adjoining bathroom greeted her. Pillows covered the room with satin drapes across the walls. A wave of nausea over took her senses.

As Rei calmed down and was able to process the situation she considered that it might have been an automated process placing her in this room… no need to panic just yet she reminded herself. Deep breathes.

When the door Swooshed open and she saw him standing there with a smile on his face…

Rei focused and pulled for the energy within her with such force that her body would not be able to hold it. She could feel the ebb of it taking her – burning. She had to be fast – she had promised herself that she would never again be a slave. Death first.

Not fast enough. Laughter flooded her ears.

xxx

Rei couldn't tell how much time had passed when she woke in the infirmary. Aliens in medical gear and facemasks alerted someone that she had awaked.

"I can see why my brother was so…captivated by you Sayian." Cooler said as he approached Rei. "Your struggle would have amused him. I however have different tastes – as you shall soon learn. Suicide is such nasty business – leaving others to clean up your mess – I will not tolerate it. In stead you will notice that your collar has been adjusted. By all means do try it."

Rei did not trust this. She knew that it would not end well for her this conversation. After a moment she did try it. Rei began to reach for her power and strength – and as she did she was hit with an over whelming searing pain – and so were several others in the room all of which fell to their knees.

Her attention was drawn to one, rather slender yellow skinned woman, with what appeared to be petals around her neck. She looked as if she had just come close to an unexpected end. There was a trail of blood at the corner of her mouth. The demonstration was an effective one. Rei ceased her struggle.

"You see… when you defy my will – you condemn your fellows to the same pain. Oh and Rei … many of which are not as resilient as you monkeys. You'll do well to remember that." A cold smile spread across his face. Rei's heart sank – her only hope of freedom now crushed. She could take her own life – but not the lives of others.

xxxxxx

Bulma stewed over the events of the party as she flew her jet. Part of her anticipated to find Rei at her house – exhausted and content in the arms of her love. The other half that listened to the wind and her intuition knew that something was not right.

Trunks and Drum were sleeping in the back seat. Travel has a way of sending the little ones off to dream land. The party had been a day and a half ago and Rei had yet to come and pick up Drum. It was not like her.

After balancing the boys on her hips Bulma knocked at the door. The door opened when she tried it and after a quick search it was apparent that it was empty.

Bulma gave the house a closer inspection letting the boys play on the floor. She found the note as she left the bedroom. It was sitting on the table, half covered by a candle. Bulma smiled picking it up and wondered what ever had happened to leaving notes in obvious places – like on the mirror in lipstick.

"Gone to destroy reclamation drone. Be back soon. Love, Rei."

That was all she had wrote. Bulma folded the note back up and pocketed it. Time to call in a favor.

x

"What is a reclamation drone?" Bulma asked by way of greeting as she entered the training chamber. A startled Vegeta glared at her for cutting the power to his gravity intense training session.

"Woman. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out where Rei is. What is a reclamation drone?" She pressed a second time.

"-Where did you find that name?" He demanded.

"In this note that Rei left – I found it when I went to her house to check on her." Bulma handed him the note.

Vegeta snatched the note from her and read it several times. Without a word he dropped the note and stepped outside opening his ki and searching for Rei's signal. "Rei is no longer on Earth." He said finally to a stunned Bulma.

**xxxxxxEnd Chapterxxxxxx**


	23. Prisoner Again

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By The FanFiction Nymph_

xxxxChapter 25xxxx  
**Prisoner Again**

xxxx

The passage of time was irrelevant to Rei as she lay across her bed waiting. There had been more than enough time to punish her for her absence – nearly 4 years worth of punishment and so far she had been ignored and confined to her room. It made her worry. At least she had known what to expect from Freiza…the waiting was a kind of torture all to itself.

There was more to all this than simply enslaving her again, she was sure of it. Cooler was after something…it was imperative that she discover what it was he wanted from her. It might just be her only hope.

It had been a long while since last she called upon the training that Piccolo had given her, but if ever there were a time to keep her wits about her it was now. While meditating at least there was no time to try and pass.

xxxxxx

Bulma knew that it had to be done…and Vegeta was content to simply pretend Piccolo did not exist. He even tried to convince Bulma that he was not concerned about Rei's absence – but she knew him better than that. Vegeta had all but locked himself in that damn gravity room of his for the last week and after finding Rei missing he disappeared.

As per usual Piccolo arrive at the exact time he always did to see Drum. He surveyed the yard and saw that only Bulma had been awaiting him. This would not have been unusual save he was at Rei's house.

"Where is Drum?" Piccolo asked irritated by the unpredictability of others.

"He is inside, waiting for you…he had been a little anxious the last week or so." Bulma said letting him get a step past her.

"Anxious for what?"

"For Rei to return."

"I do not play games Woman."

"You're loss not mine…anyways I would think that living up at the Look Out and seeing all that goes on around Earth you might already be aware." She paused to look at him. That same unreadable expression met her and she continued. Bulma had been selfish in part wanting to tell him the news. She longed to see his response to learn that Rei was gone. She wanted to see him get upset or enraged so that when Rei returned she could honestly tell her friend that he still cared about her.

"Rei is no longer on Earth." Bulma said slowly trying to time it the same way Vegeta had. "She went to go and destroy some technology left over from Freiza."

"Why do you waste my time with such trivia?"

Bulma stared at him. The only emotion he emitted was irritation. He walked past her and went into the house to see Drum. Watching him Bulma decided that she hated him for discarding Rei so callously. How could anyone be so unfeeling? How could Rei love such a man? She fumed biting her tongue so as not to lash out at him in front of Drum.

When Piccolo returned to The LookOut some time later however he instructed Dende to inform him when Rei's Ki was again detectable.

xxxxx

"Why do you not eat?" Cooler asked across the table watching her carefully. "I'm told that Sayian's have a remarkable appetite…"

"Do you really mean for me to eat like this?" Rei asked bound to her chair. She tried to break her hands free – just to demonstrate to him.

It had been two days since last she ate and the banquet set before her was calling to her. The smell alone was divine. Rich wine, grilled meat seared to perfection, sweet food that dripped and drizzled. Her stomach wretched in hunger, though she refused to look at the food.

"Ah I see your dilemma." Cooler moved closer to her standing next to her. He carefully selected the finest cut of meat that Rei had seen in years and held it in front of her. Offering her to eat out of his hand. "Allow me." He moved his hand close to her lips, letting it brush against her cheek.

Horrified she stared at him - then at the food. How long would she last without food? 3 maybe 4 more days…even then she would be in no shape to think properly.

Rei chose survival and ate whatever Cooler offered her. He smiled in a manner that made her feel sick inside.

Cooler dabbed a napkin at the chocolate that had fallen clumsily from his hand on to Rei's lap. She was surprised when he did not take advantage of the moment. Rei studied him as he fed her another slice. He was much more dangerous than his younger brother she decided.

After dinner he slowly undid the restraints that had been wrapped around her, and let her follow him to her room where he bid good night to her. Rei had almost expected him to tuck her in bed and kiss her on the forehead with the gentleness he was using. It bothered her to no end.

xxxx

Each night was the same. His servants would bind her to the chair and bring out the feast. After a while Cooler would emerge and feed Rei until she was more than full. The only thing that changed was how much she was bound. Each night she was given a little more freedom, just enough to tease her.

This evening she found herself completely unbound, but blindfolded instead. Rei sat very still waiting to hear Cooler enter the room. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and the silence seemed to stretch an age.

Finally she heard the Swoosh of the doors and the familiar padding of his feet on the polished metal floor. Rei heard the swift dragging sound of his tail as he approached the table. Her heart raced, she felt so vulnerable not being able to see him as he stopped moving.

Rei heard the faint ting of metal against metal. She sucked in deep breath and then was amazed by the scent that wafted to her. Ambrosia. It was unmistakable. Thick and rich and heavenly – it stuck out in her memories of her home world. Strictly reserved for the Sayian King alone – the scent of it was all she had ever known.

"Do you know what this is Rei?" Cooler asked moving closer to her.

"Ambrosia?" Rei whispered not sure what to expect next.

"You recognized it, good girl." Cooler purred. She could almost hear him smile. "Since the destruction of planet Vegeta it has become nearly priceless. Luckily I happen to have a modest stock of it."

A thick cream moistened her lips and Rei opened her mouth. The taste alone was overwhelming warming every inch of her. It was the most fantastic sensation she had ever felt; as though her senses were finally free and she was seeing and tasting for the first time. Nerve endings that had lain dormant awoke like a wildfire spreading across a field of flowers. Rei let out a satisfied sigh, licking her lips. For this feeling, this power – her race would have warred for years. No wonder only kings were allowed to taste it.

Suddenly Cooler took away the spoon and ran his hand over her neck. Rei shivered against him. Just as she felt sure that he was going to kiss her – he pulled away and fed her another bite of the food of the gods.

As she enjoyed the amazing food, Cooler now ran a hand through her hair gently. Each touch was rewarded with another small taste of the Ambrosia. Each taste made Rei feel even more aware of her surroundings, she no longer noticed the blindfold she could feel the placement of everything in the room.

Rei licked her lips as the spoon left her lips and she awaited his touch. Several minutes passed and she felt confused. What had changed? Just as she wondered this, Rei heard Cooler leave the room.

As Rei felt his presence fade down the corridor, she was shocked and disgusted by how hollow his absence had left her. The rich taste of the Ambrosia seemed suddenly bitter to her.

xxxx

The next night at dinner Rei sat at the table completely free of all bonds awaiting Cooler's arrival. For a moment she contemplated escape – she was free to run now. Rei stood up, but sat down again as Cooler entered the room.

"Good Evening my Dear."

He crossed over to her and watched her with his dark cold eyes smiling.

"Thinking of going somewhere?"

"I am still a prisoner here." Rei said tightly.

"And where would you go Rei?" Cooler waited a time for her reply.

When Rei found that she had no answer she looked away from him angry for him being right. Even if she escaped this room – there were far more soldiers than she could ever hope to defeat. On the off chance that she would make it to her space pod and miraculously return to Earth – Cooler would only follow her and destroy anyone who got in his way.

"You see? There is no where to go." He said as he offered her food.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Feeding you? Would you prefer I act like my brother and beat you into submission? – I'm not a barbarian Rei."

"Then what? Why are you – why are you trying to seduce me?" It was then that Cooler let out a harsh laugh.

"Don't be vulgar! How can you seduce that which belongs to you?" He asked.

The rest of the meal was eaten in a cold silence.

"Come." Cooler called offering his hand. Slowly Rei took it and followed him though a long winding way to a small room with a breath taking view of the surrounding star system.

"What if I told you why I have been awaiting your return? It was only recently that I reactivated the drones to go and find you. Aren't you curious why?"

"If I said no would you let me go?"

"Ah Rei…" he smiled finding her resistance amusing. "We already established that you have nowhere to go. Or was there something of value to you on that planet?"

Rei realized that she was playing a losing game. She was quickly running out of options. If she kept resisting then he might decide to go to Earth…

"Why?"

"Since it was prophesied that the Sayians would destroy my family it was Freiza's job to destroy them. My father and he acted hastily without thought – as was their usual. I however disagree with their choice of actions. After observing the situation I have reached a conclusion that I think will satisfy both our needs." Cooler studied her trying to read her. "I want you to mother my progeny."

Rei gasped. Whatever she had been expecting – it was not this.

"Think carefully Rei! I would be giving you the greatest honor any woman can have. Anything you desire shall be yours – and I shall tend to your every need. Our child shall bridge the gap between our two races and ensure our immortality!" His eyes danced wildly.

"…Yes." Rei whispered closing her eyes.

xxxxxxxxEnd Chapterxxxxxxxx

_Please Review - Thank you MK08 for all your reviews and support! 3_


	24. Poker Night

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By The FanFiction Nymph_

xxxxChapter 26xxxx  
**Poker Night  
**

xxxx

Rei wandered the ship trying to gain her bearings on the layout. As she made a mental map she also reminded herself of her reasons for being here. In the end it all came down to love.

She loved Earth. It was a lush green, gentle planet that had taken her in when she had no planet of her own. The people of Earth were odd sort, but even they had grown dear to her. Their food especially made her smile. Rei wondered if she would ever again eat a pizza…

Rei recalled sharing her first delivery pizza with Bulma one late night…

Bulma. Rei had never had a friend like her before – and never would again. That woman was one of a kind.

Vegeta was one lucky asshole.

Rei wondered if Trunks would return to the future and find his mate. Had he already left? It was hard to tell.

A sharp left and another right though more indistinguishable metal corridors.

Drum. She would give anything to hold him again. Rei had promised herself that she would never allow any harm to befall him…this was part of that. She would protect him the only way that she could now.

It hurt too much to keep thinking about the people she loved…Rei could not even face thinking about Piccolo. Her heart ached and stomached churned at the thought. She couldn't even say His name.

Rei would not cry. She would never let herself cry.

xxx

Rei spent a lot of time trying to mentally prepare herself. Trying to think of ways protect herself and emotional well-being.

Time was of no concern, she had already agreed to the task. Cooler seemed to be giving her space as she got herself accustom to the idea.

She would never be accustom to the idea. Rei's body rebelled when she thought of it. It was more than wrong. Letting another man touch her was wrong – having his child! The man who once helped destroy her race – a disgrace. The brother of a vile rapist and murderer. What was there to be accustom to? It was wrong.

In a way Rei was glad that she had renounced her attachment to Vegeta. She could wear her shame alone now. Rei chuckled in spite of it; Vegeta would have a fit if he ever knew of this plan to mix their royal blood with the blood of their conquerors.

She was doing what she had to, there was no other choice. Rei was surviving. She would get past this unpleasantness just as she had once done. – At least that is what she reminded herself when things felt pointless.

Rei hesitated as she entered the Doxi Lounge. She recognized immediately the thick over floral scent that passed for air…

The music hummed in the background and refreshments were offered everywhere. Long inviting furniture that some Doxi's lounged o n. Bright colors and jewels sparkled in the light.

Rei tried to fit in by getting a drink as she looked around. How strange this environment seemed now after three years of freedom. Another knot in her stomach.

Sitting down out of the way Rei practiced taking deep breaths and sipping her drink. A galactic sunset – once her favorite drink – now only made her long for mimosas. Her thoughts jumped to her girl's night in – with Chi-Chi, 18 and Bulma. Those sweet memories would have to last her a lifetime.

Rei watched as a group of soldiers entered the Lounge. A shift must have just switched over reliving them of duty. She watched them from the corner of her eye mingle though the room selecting their bedmates for the evening.

Her skin crawled as one looked her over – she should not have come here she realized. He became fixated on another Doxi – a lean majestic man covered in tattoos. Rei sighed in relief. As the soldiers left Rei decided to spend no more time than needed there.

She had come here for answers. Rei move though out the room and choose a woman with a soft furry tail and main. She glared at Rei as she approached.

"What is it you want?" The woman asked puffing her tail and stroking it lovingly, not bothering to look at Rei.

"I was hoping that you could tell me about our Master Cooler."

"Humph. You will learn more than you wish to in time." She snorted.

"Please. I thought that you might know him on a more personal level than he and I share…"

"You want my trade secrets." She said suddenly looking sharply at Rei accusing her in a glance.

"Yes. I want to be prepared for facing him."

"What do you offer for my secrets? Would you be willing to entertain one of my clients for me? - I've not seen you around before – you are new here."

"I don't have any secrets to offer you." Rei said quietly.

"Ugh! Then you are wasting me time! What's in it for me?" She growled turning away.

"I just thought that you might find it in the goodness of your heart to help me – after all if I don't please Cooler – you will suffer with me." Rei smiled as the Doxi turned around.

"You? You are the one that our collars are now tuned too? Do you have any idea how much that HURT?" Anger raged in her magenta eyes.

"I don't suppose you wish to repeat the experience?"

"Fine. I'll tell you enough to keep him…pleased."

"-Hey! I'll help you." A gentle melodic voice called from behind. Rei turned to see the fragile looking yellow flower from before. She smiled at Rei with her eyes.

"Thank you." Rei said sitting down between the two. They spoke for a long while and Rei tried to gleam as much as she could out of what they said. Much of what they said was contradictory but men are like that from woman to woman.

Like the way women changed shoes to suit their moods, men changed women.

Rei interviewed several more Doxi's before leaving the Lounge. It seemed once they knew that she was directly tied to their own safety they were willing to help. Part of her was relived, but the other half was terrified of what was still to come.

It was going not going to be easy for her. Pretending enjoyment had never been her specialty – in fact Freiza loved that she was unable to hide how she hated him. Her hatred burned too hot and her sayian blood boiled with each slight… But the sooner the better there would be protection in carrying his child.

Again Rei found herself in a situation where she felt powerless to do anything. She could no more change her current situation than she could pull the trigger on the other Doxi's.

The thought did cross her mind to find her way to the airlock and allow it to decompress while she was inside… but that would take time and she would need help with the exterior mechanisms. At least there were options to pursue in the future…

Frustration built up inside of her and Rei ached to have everything just done and over with. Waiting. Worrying.

Imagining her future was worse still – full of unknowns and maybes. Maybe their child is a good-hearted creature and she can raise it to fill the void that was becoming her heart. Maybe not.

Part of her wondered if Drum would ever meet this half sibling, while at the same instance she dreaded the thought. Rei swore that she would never go to Earth again, and she would do everything in her power to keep Cooler from going there.

Because even if she ever did escape…how would she ever look Piccolo in the eyes again?

xxxxxx

Bulma sat on the grass outside in the sun. Drum and Trunks were playing in the sandbox – it was hard to tell if they were building or destroying as whatever they were doing kept falling over. The sounds of their laughter traveled across the lawn.

Bulma continued to search the sky. It had been a month and there had been no sign of Rei. She was getting worried about her friend. It was just not like Rei to leave Drum…even Girls Night was not the same. The Truth of the matter was that Bulma missed her.

The only one that seemed to agree with her that something was wrong was her own son from the future – everyone else seemed unwilling to the possibility. It was driving her mad. Vegeta insisted that Rei was not a concern of his, but he disappeared once he discovered that she had left. Why did they always have to hide how they felt?

She was losing patients. And when Bulma lost her patients… things happened. She made them happen. The only thing that was keeping Bulma from getting a spaceship launched into space to look for her – was Trunks and Drum. Drum needed things to remain the same for a while. That's one of the reasons she insisted that he live with her and Trunks, but keep his visits with Piccolo.

Piccolo. The name made her scowl these days. That Jerk. Bulma felt confused and frustrated by him.

There had been a point several years ago now when Bulma had really believed that he had changed.

Of course it was hard to tell these days. Everything seemed so unsure. Bulma sighed exasperated and layback down in the grass. She grabbed blades of grass in her hand and held them tight before tearing them out in frustration.

xxx

A poker game was just what everyone needed – or so they said. It was the biggest day in the world of sports so having a bunch of guys gather around to celebrate past and present victories was only natural.

It was in a way a family affair as the gang came together each bringing something to the table. Popcorn, hot dogs, hot wings and potato chips. Ah yes, the food of champions.

The television in Master Roshi's living room was showing clips from the Olympics the previous season. It was humorous for them to watch after all – they could all out bench the heavy weights and the long jump would be a skip in the pond compared to some of the feats they had done.

Gohan helped Krillen set up the table making sure there was room for everyone. Dende was glued to the TV finding a new appreciation for the feats of mankind. It seemed that whenever he turned around they had set their sights on something even higher than before.

Oolong loudly complained about how they were all interrupting his favorite programs – until the female gymnastics aired and then he seemed to change his mind suddenly.

Yamcha arrived late with the 'Brewskies' as he called them hauling in the ice filled cooler.

"Alright Yamcha!" Krillen said laughing. "Just in time. Now – who's in?" he asked pulling out the deck of cards and shuffling.

It took a moment for everyone to find space, but space was made. Krillen, Roshi, Yamcha, Trunks, Gohan, Dende and Piccolo watched as Oolong insisted that he was once a professional. A professional what no one quite knew but as it was Oolong no one dared ask. His stories had a nasty way of involving the use of his transformation abilities and women's underwear.

The game started slow as everything had to be fully explained to Dende who seemed to be full of questions. Gohan took it upon himself to try to teach it to his friend and people were still getting settled so no one seemed to mind.

It was then that Yamcha won the whole hand – 3 times in a row and they were out of cash to spare. True they were only using coins, but no one wanted to have to go to the bank to get more.

This was about the time that they started getting a little rowdy. To keep things interesting without the money to gamble they begun swapping stories.

"True story!" Master Roshi insisted as he lost yet another hand. "She just lifted her dress up and –"

"-We heard you the first time old timer." Oolong yawned. "Besides – that's old news. I mean how long ago was that? Gohan how old are you?"

"I'm 14." Gohan said grinning up from his hand.

"-See?" Oolong said "That means that was at least … 16 years ago OLD man." He chuckled.

"Well…" Master Roshi said looking over his cards and scratching his beard.

"The real question is Who here Hasn't been flashed by Bulma?" Yamcha said with a chuckle. Only four of them raised their hands. "There we go! Come on now if ya wanna hear a real story…"He said with a smirk as he nudged Trunks with an elbow. "Come on Trunks – I wanna hear about Rei."

Trunks turned bright red and tried to look intent on his cards. The room was still and they all watched him. He looked up startled to see nearly all eyes on him.

"Hey! Look – I'm not the kind to-"

"-To love 'em and leave 'em?" Yamcha winked at him "Come on its time we heard the story. Now from my perspective – after you spoke to Goku you left in your time machine. So how is it that in that short time you managed to-"

"-Ah. Well you see I tried to leave. However the time machine did not have sufficient power to propel me even the three years into the future that I had intended to go. Turns out it needs a longer recharge period than I had expected. So when I left then – I had only gone 3 hours into the future." Trunks sighed and nodded thanks to Oolong as he handed him a beer.

"It only seemed to make sense to park it down right where I was and to unpack one of the capsule houses that I had on me. After all – I was pretty hungry by then so I set myself to having a dinner and getting some rest. –"

"-Whooo!" Gohan said as he won the round. Several sushhhh had him quite down as they re-delt.

"-So where does Rei come in?" Master Roshi prodded trying to get Trunks to continue his narrative.

"Um…" Trunks blushed again. "Well there isn't really much to it…"

"Awww."

"Oh come on."

"…I had just finished the dishes when there was a knock at the door. I was pretty surprised to see that it was Rei and she was wearing this – this fantastic dress. I was – I very surprised to see her. But I invited her in for a drink."

"Oh ho – I know where this is going." Yamcha said breaking out a new beer. "But it's not as good when you're sloshed. I always rush when I'm drunk."

"-We didn't get sloshed." Trunks blushed again. "We started to drink, but … she spilled her drink. Uh and then she needed new clothes as her dress was ruined…I was about to leave so that she could dress when – she tripped and fell on me. We ended up kissing and…and that's really all there is too it." He looked down at his cards not able to look up and face them. Trunks was quite aware in that instance of the dark glance Piccolo was casting his direction.

Yamcha chuckled, "So how many times did you two 'fall'?" He elbowed Trunks with a knowing smile on his face.

"So that's how Drum got in the picture eh?" Krillen said with a grin. Shaking his head as he tugged at his cards.

"I guess I was just trying too hard." Yamcha said as he stretched out his arms behind his head. "Ya know… Rei and I…well we dated a bit." He paused for affect. "But she uh…I don't think she was really ready – I mean she was pregnant at the time and all…"

"So she wasn't interested in ya then?" Roshi interjected. Oolong and he chuckled a bit.

Yamcha scowled at them obviously still a bit bitter.

"Well, I was gonna make my move at the dance last month but I figured that since you were in town Trunks…I kinda figured that the two of you would have hooked back up."

"Actually…Rei really wasn't interested." Trunks said quietly.

"What?"

"What?"

"- I tried but she – I think she had other things on her mind." His eyes darted over to Piccolo.

"Whoa. I mean I'm kinda surprised here. I backed off because I thought that you and her – so I guess this means that she's available?" Yamcha smiled placing down a pair. "Guess I'm still in the game."

"Hey wasn't she the girl you were dancing with at the dance?" Dende asked prodding Gohan in the shoulder.

"WHAT?"

"Gohan?"  
"Hehehe, sounds like you don't take after your dad that much after all. Way to go Gohan!"

Gohan had turned the shade of a beat. "Uh well yeah we danced for a while. Rei's a really good dancer." He blushed though his blush. "I – mean she's graceful and funny…We were having a really good time before you made her leave Piccolo."

The room seamed to turn to Piccolo now.

He crossed his arms defensively scowling at them. "Let it go Kid. Rei isn't in love with you."

Gohan's eyes got bit and defensive. He stared at his friend and teacher.

"Is it that my dancing was too awkward – my mom says I follow the steps too strictly and I did kinda fumble at little bit at first I know…"

"It's got nothing to do with your dancing Kid."

"Then what? – Do you think my age bothers her?"

"Stop it Gohan."

"Rei is only 20 or so – that's only a 6 year age difference and I have at least that long to finish my schooling anyways before I can really think about –"

"Stop it Gohan!"

"Why do you seem so sure that she can't love me?"

"She's in love with someone else Gohan!" Piccolo snapped at him. It was difficult to see that hurt expression in his eyes as Gohan second-guessed himself. "Forget it Gohan."

"-but"

"I said forget it!" Piccolo growled suddenly.

"…What is he like? – The man that Rei loves." Gohan asked earnestly. It was obvious it was important to him to know.

"He – I – I am he. – Rei is in love with me."

A loud "What?" Washed over the room. The only one that was not shocked was Trunks, who watched Piccolo carefully.

"No way!"

"Ugh."

"Oh. OH! Well …Hey Piccolo, does Rei make You happy?"

"…Yes." Piccolo answered quietly.

"That's wonderful! I am so happy for that." Gohan beamed at his friend. "Rei is very lucky to have you."

"But I – I didn't think that Nameks were compatible with –" Dende was cut short by a snort from Piccolo.

"-I'm not just a Namek Kid. I am part Demon after all."

"Well there goes my appetite" Muttered Oolong putting down his plate of chips and guacamole.

"So…" Yamcha started uncomfortably. "I uh, I guess that you're the one I should be asking about Rei?" Piccolo shot him a glare that just dared him to continue with his line of questioning.

"Drop it." Piccolo said glaring at him.

"Talk about conversations you never thought you'd have." Krillen muttered choosing his cards. Several grunts spread thought out the room in agreement.

"Say uh… how are you and 18 doing?" Yamcha asked eager to change the subject.

"Really good! Actually I've been thinking about – about asking her to marry me." Krillen blushed.

"Whoa!"

"Good for you!"

"Awesome!"

"Hehehe. Thanks guys, but save the celebration until after I pop the question." Krillen winked making a victory sign with his fingers.

Shortly after the round ended – while the cards were being shuffled, Piccolo left. No one questioned his departure. Trunks gave him a 10 minute head start and then headed out after him.

xx

Trunks reached The Look Out sooner than he had expected. The tower seemed perfectly peaceful with a slight breeze as he walked over to where Piccolo stood waiting.

The wind caught Piccolo's cape and it fluttered behind him.

"What do you want?" Piccolo asked impatiently.

"I want to talk about Rei."

"Well I don't."

"Too bad! I have had enough of you evading the subject!" Trunks yelled at him in frustration. "Do you Love Rei!"

"Yes." The answer came instantly and surprised Trunks. "I never denied loving her."

"Then why? Why? She has been waiting for you!"

"…I have other commitments."

"You're going to have to do better than that!"

"I've no need to answer to you." Piccolo yelled back defensively.

"Then who will you answer too? You won't give Rei and straight answer either and of all people – She deserves one! You just walked away from her and there she is – waiting for you every night. Why does she believe so damn much in you?"

"…I don't know."

"Bah. I'm wasting my time here. Fine. Keep your secrets. But I'm going to bring Rei back with me to my own time. At least I will try to make her happy." Trunks turned and started walking away from him.

"Trunks." Piccolo said quietly. Trunks turned around to scowl at him. "She already told you that she wont go with you – I wont let you take her away against her will."

"Ah! So you have been keeping an eye on us."

"…"

"If it is not a question of love, then what is it? If she were mine I would not let anything keep me from her! You're a coward and a fool. You are not worth Rei's love. " Furious Trunks left without a look back, he was sure that when Rei returned she would have changed her mind.

xx

When he got back home he found Bulma tinkering with a space shuttle in the yard. She was covered in grease stains and oil.

"Mom can we talk?" Trunks asked quietly.

"Just a minute." She called from under the ship. After a few moments she shimmy's out and stood up brushing herself off. "What's up?"

"Uh… what are you doing?"

"Oh well I figured that if Vegeta does not come back with Rei soon – I just wanted to be prepared for my own little voyage."

Trunks smiled at his Mom, it was such a treat to have this chance to see her mind moving along the same lines as his own.

"What did you want to talk about? Is the guy's party over already? Oh no! … Master Roshi didn't get out his photo album did he? – I can explain –"

"-MOM! Hey he didn't show me any pictures ok!"

"Phew. Ok." Bulma sat down totally flushed to try and get her heart to stop racing in panic. "Ok so what happened? Did you not have fun with the guys?"

"…I had an alright time, but I was hoping to ask you about…Rei and Piccolo."

"Well I can try, but truth be told I never understood those two."

"What do you mean? Did they fight a lot or something?"

"Oh no. No. I mean they argued about little things and Rei liked to give him a hard time about things, but I don't think they fought much."

"Tell me about them."

"How much do you want to know?"

"Everything you know. I want to try and understand what must have happened – why they are not together now."

"Well…let me think…" Bulma lay back on the grass and motioned for Trunks to come sit by her. He sat down with his knees to his chest watching her closely. A faint smile on her lips as she started to remember.

"I guess even though she was living with me for a few months Rei never opened up to me until I began talking about dying my hair…it was then that I realized she had a man on her mind. I mean," Bulma giggled a little "when a woman dyes her hair a new color you can count on something just having changed in her life that affected her deeply. Oh I say it's a man, but it could have been something else…I just knew when we went shopping and saw the underwear she chose – there was a man on her mind." Trunks blushed but she paid no mind and continued her narration.

"It wasn't long after that she went to go train with Piccolo…I was pretty confused as to why she would seek out that freak. Eh I still do not get it. Anyways she spent ages there with him, coming back here occasionally but not for long. I was preoccupied with some issues that Yamcha and I were having since he had been wished back by the Dragon. I didn't really give it much thought honestly."

"The next time I saw Rei was – the day you showed up actually Trunks! Yeah…we'd been having lunch out on the deck. I guess you know more about that day probably than I do…" Trunks blushed again and motioned for her to keep going.

"Then when I was convincing her that she and Vegeta had to come to the party I was throwing – she admitted that she was after a man. And she asked me to add Tien and Piccolo to the guest list. Well I didn't tell her that Tien was already invited, but I asked why Piccolo. She said… something about that way she would not just be able to find the tall guy. Did I mention it was a costume ball?"

"I uh, I kinda figured that." He said in a small voice. "How soon after…after I killed Freiza was this party?"

"Oh a little while." She said trying to remain vague.

"I see."

"Hey, you are the one who wanted to know everything remember? Would you like me to stop?"

"No no. Keep going."

"Alright. Well the next thing I Rei said she had found her mate but had forgotten to ask his name…well I knew what that meant."

"What?"

"…never you mind. Anyways so it was about 4 months until it was revealed to have been Piccolo! I was … pretty shocked, pregnant and part of me figured that she just needed someone to go through her pregnancy with. You have no idea how those hormones affect a person. Being alone while your pregnant is so lonely and difficult."

"Even when Drum was born and Piccolo insisted that he have his last name and not mine – which I had offered, I just kinda thought that they were together out of convenience. I thought Rei was crazy – and that she could do better…But there was this look in her eyes when she looked at him – as though there was no one else in the room but the two of them."

"I never understood, until oh about 2 years ago I guess? When Rei had the heart virus and Piccolo told Goku that Drum was his son…I thought I caught a glimpse of how much he loved her. I could see it in all of him; the way he held Drum, the look in his eyes and the fear of losing her. I have no explanation for what they are going though right now but I know if no other moment but then he truly loved Rei."

Trunks furrowed his brow thinking. It was hard to take in it all and to accept what a small part he had played in Rei's life for the past 3 years…

"It just doesn't make sense." He said shaking his head. "Mom, what if I told you that I just had an argument with Piccolo and he insisted that he still loves Rei?"

Bulma sat up looking confused and then concerned and then she jumped up and waved over her shoulders. "I'm going to go look into something Trunks, See ya!"

It was amazing. Even in this time line and in her youth Bulma was still nuts. Trunks smiled and lay back down on the grass watching the clouds.

xxxxxx


	25. Hot & Cold Treatment

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By The FanFiction Nymph_

xxxxChapter 27xxxx  
**Hot and Cold Treatment**

xxxx

Rei waited impatiently for the results of the latest test to be done processing. Last week Cooler's Doctor's had managed to successfully impregnate one of Rei's eggs in -vitro. They were checking today to see if it had managed to implant itself in the uterine wall yet – if it had it was a good sign that it was going to do well.

There had been concern over weather their two races would be able to mate. Of all the eggs that they tried – this was the only one that had responded well. She had thought it odd that Cooler wanted to go about it this way, but chalked it up to eagerness to start the process.

Rei wondered what would become of her if she was not able to have children with Cooler…it was a scary thought. This would be no walk in the park – but it would be better than the alternatives available to her. She cringed at the thought.

She sat on the table in an examination gown. The head Doctor returned from the lab.

"Good News. The embryo has implanted itself. We will check again next week to make sure that things continue to progress well. Congratulations. I shall inform Lord Cooler." The purple squid-like woman announced before leaving again.

Rei wasn't sure if she should feel happy or not. She was two weeks pregnant with Cooler's child and she just wanted to die.

xxxx

Rei used the little time to herself she had to try and treat her wounds properly before he would return. Once she had thought to try and win favor with him… such thoughts had long disappeared now.

She hovered over the sink in the bathroom cleaning her wounds. The freshly burned flesh was at least sterile; the sick orange and green slices in her skin however worried her.

Battered and bruised to her soul, yet some how this seemed like just what she deserved. Comforting in a sick misguided way.

What a fool she had been to think she would not suffer much at Cooler's hand during this pregnancy. As he had been quick to point out – there was much he could still do without harming his child.

It hurt because he could be so charming one moment and in that ever-calm bedroom voice reduce her to little more than filth. What was he trying to do? If he wanted her to obey him – he had that. What more could she give? They had said that Cooler liked his doxi's to enjoy his touch, so far she saw none of that.

Rei vomited again into the sink ignoring the blood. This hot and cold method he was using on her – gentle at dinner, nightmare in action – was killing her. She was beyond confused.

Slowly and subtly her choices were being made for her. The food changed in small ways that she hardly noticed at first until the wine stopped appearing at dinner. More healthful food was presented to her. Rei didn't really mind this but it was the way it coincided with all the other little changes that were made for her that pricked her skin. She was not a fool. She knew what these changes were meant to prepare her for.

Rei was being trained to be Coolers pet.

The largest changes had been to her appearance. The 'groomers' as Rei called them had done something to tint her skin to appear more supple and sparkle. All of her body hair had been lazered off.

And her hair! – Rei hated what they had done to her beautiful black hair – they dyed it white to match the color of Cooler with dark purple streaks at the tips. Of everything that was what she resented the most. Being made to look like him made her furious. Rei looked like the perfect accessory for him.

Everything was just another reminder that her life was no longer her own. Rei felt like a bird in a cage…singing for her supper and all.

xxx

Rei handed a drink to the petite flower girl named Marrium. Her yellow skin glowed in the light. She and Rei had formed a sort of friendship in the time in between.

She was a very quite creature by nature, but there was still a spark of life in her that made her eyes dance when she was happy. Rei promised herself to try to make her laugh at least once a day. It was their plan to keep each other sane. 'A joke a day while Cooler's away', they called it.

The one thing they did not talk about was home. Home was a subject a little too close to their pain to talk about.

"What is the difference between a soldier and a doxi?" Rei asked quietly with a smirk.

"Hum… they both end up on their back?"

"Soldiers are cheap!" Rei giggled.

"Oh oh I got one! What is smaller than a pin and picks just as –" Marrium was cut short.

"-I'm not interrupting am I?" A voice called from behind. The pair turned to see Salza, the highest ranking elite General of Cooler's Armored Squadron. He tossed his yellow hair up out of his eyes. His blue skin made his dark eyes appear striking.

"Salza!" Marrium said sounding surprised. Rei studied Salza carefully – she had seen him only in passing.

"Good to see you too Marrium. Come, I wish you to share this time with me before the task ahead." He grinned as she slowly followed him.

"What task?" Rei asked standing up.

Salza's eyes lingered on her a moment before answering. "Why to resurrect our Lord and your races of course. What good is an heir to a race that has died out?" He scoffed before leading Marrium away.

The hair on the back of Rei's neck stood up on end thinking about the phrasing of that sentence. To resurrect their races…Did he really mean to bring back Freiza! There was only one power that Rei knew of that could do that…

Xxxxxx

The game had resumed; for the third night Rei sat bound during dinner with the blindfold.

The moment Rei could smell the Ambrosia her mouth filled with saliva in anticipation and her throat tightened. How much of a reserve of the stuff did he have!

Cooler used the tip of his tail to feed it to her, which let his hands be free.

Rich rewarding creamy texture upon her tongue. The wildfire swept though her burning even quicker than last time. Rei smiled feeling all those little nerve endings coming to life a sudden warmth filling her.

The sweet scent filled her senses and her muscles relaxed against their bonds and lean into her captor.

Cooler brushed her cheek with his while feeding her another small taste. Each touch of her skin, every time his lips graced hers was rewarded with more of this intoxicating food.

That was the game. Rei finally understood – Cooler did not simply want her. He wanted Rei to want him! She felt disgusted with herself as his tail snaked around her neck pulling her forwards for a kiss.

Damn the ambrosia! It was a curse not a blessing!

Now when he kissed her it was more than just a meeting of lips to her; she craved it. Even as her hatred for him grew inside her – she grew anxious for him to give her more. Those deep primal parts of her cried out for more than a simple exchange of kisses.

Rei found that she was pushing herself as close to him as she could manage with her restraints. When his tail brushed her lips to drizzle her more of the ambrosia she licked the tip and let it fill her mouth. She used her mouth to show her arousal by treating it to a sample of what she would do to other parts if allowed.

She heard him push the food away from them across the table. Rei could feel the pleasure in his smile. Her stomach turned fighting a loosing battle.

The Breaking Point. 'This was it; this was why he beat her at night and seduced her with food.' The thought surfaced briefly in Rei's mind before loosing the ability to think.

The hand was quick upon her throat pulling her up for an explosive kiss. Rei could feel herself radiating a primal heat deep within her and that heat pushed her further. Her mouth begged him to go further and push her defenses.

Too slow, he moved too slow. Rei tried to change the pace but Cooler was resilient against her needs. She tried again to show what she wanted with her hands against his hips tightly. Nails and mouth, legs wrapped around him all working over time to win him over to her desire.

"Say it." Cooler breathed in a husky voice as he panted. He slapped her ass hard, the sting causing a wave of heat to over take Rei again. Heat. Sweat. Wet. Sweet. Hot.

"Give it to me!" Rei pleaded violently with her captor. He slapped her again, and splashed something wet and cool over her breasts as he knocked over the table.

"Beg for it."

"PLEASE. I need to feel you against me, under me, pressing on me – Within me!" Rei felt him push her over on to her hands and knees. Thick and salty she lapped the juices up like a starved cat.

Too fast it snaked its way down her backside and forced its way in making Rei choke. Too much pressure, too full. The it stopped for a moment and her mouth was freed again as he moved behind her taking her fully. Her anus hurt from the attention. She seized up trying to get used to the feeling, but he was not about to grant it. Mercilessly he was in his love making.

Waves of pleasure, waves of pain. Blood. Tearing. Panting she begged him for release and when he did she called out to him "Master!" She screamed with tears streaming down her face.

xxxxxx

The passage of time is a strange thing in space. There is no daylight, no true night. Electric lights shine constantly and the only sounds to hear as you fall asleep are the hum of machinery and the clanking of metal on metal. It was hard to tell how long since Rei had been on Earth now. The only thing that really proved to her that time was still passing was the steady progression of the child growing within her.

Two months and hardly able to keep any food down. Rei was hardly in good spirits, but at least for the moment she was alone.

It was disgusting to her very core to know that Cooler had won. He had broken her with his 'hot and cold' method. She even called him master now.

There was one bright spot in this position – now she was close enough to him to know his plan.

Cooler had apparently planed to use the Dragonballs on Namek to what end she did not know only that – then they would descend to Earth for their Revenge.

Rei hated this plan, but had one of her own; her only hope was that somehow one of the signal's she sent through sub space would reach an Earth Satellite or a passing ship… A warning was all she could offer. Rei hoped that it would be enough.

Xxxx

xxxx

Bulma beamed with success and slammed the book shut, pushing it over to the pile on her desk. She whirled around in her swivel chair and punched something up on the computer after a few moments she turned off the monitor and ran out of the room.

"Yes!" Bulma said jumping into her chopper. She had done the impossible. Speeding towards the Look Out she popped in her mp3 and began dancing while flying – a difficult maneuver reserved strictly for celebration.

Putting on her best neutral face - Bulma approached Piccolo. She pulled her baseball cap down close to her face like a detective. She felt like she had just solved the murder mystery before Hercule Poirot did in an Agatha Christie.

"What are you doing here?" Piccolo said sounding suspicious of her motives for a visit.

"I need to have a word with you – in private if you would."

"Fine." He growled leading the way into the tower and down a corridor into a room with a blue door. "Now what is it?"

Bulma clasped her hands behind her back and began pacing the room in front of him. She was going to enjoy this.

"I have a theory why you left Rei." She cleared her throat to keep her voice neutral.

"I'm not interested in theory's." Piccolo glowered at her as she paced.

"I don't see that you have a choice; Now it occurs to me that you're biology is most similar to that of Earth Gastropods – specifically of Gastropoda: Pulmonata - which has two life phases. It only recently dawned on me but slugs are hermaphrodites…which the Florida snails split between these two phases usually expressing one set of sexual organs at a time."

"You're calling me a slug?"

"I'm suggesting that you are currently expressing female genitals."

"…"

"The other end of the spectrum being that of most Gastropod's, where as each slug retains both female and male reproductive organs at the same time in their life cycle. They are able to reproduce asexually but some will always 'outcross'…I imagine when you merged with Kami it was a shock to see what your complete form was." She couldn't help but beam at her own brilliance.

"Wrong on both accounts."

"WHAT?" Bulma exclaimed feeling like she had just positioned her perfect checkmate -only to have him announce they were playing checkers.

"I said your wrong."

"…Prove it. I think you're bluffing." She narrowed her eyes.

"No!"

"Then I must be right. Otherwise, what would you have to hide that I've not seen before on a man?" Bulma's cocky nature not about to be so easily dismissed.

"I doubt Vegeta would approve –"

"-Your already on his 'better off dead list'. Now drop em."

"…"

"OH. Oh My!"

"Satisfied?"

"I…Stand corrected."

"Now leave me alone."

"Uh hu. Bye." Bulma left as quickly as she could, her face burning red.

xxxxx

**_Thank you again for both of your comments! Comments help me more than you can know._**


	26. New Namek

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By The FanFiction Nymph_

xxxxChapter 28xxxx  
**New Namek  
**

xxxx

Something was happening. It was hard to tell what exactly… but it was easy to imagine as the soldiers started patrols of the ship and scout groups were launched. Spirits had been high on board recently, rowdy and boastful. It smelled like there was a battle coming…

If Cooler's mood gave any indication to Rei – it was that he was already celebrating a victory. Rei glared at the marks he had left on her flesh from his most recent visit.

Rei hated that thing and she hated herself for being touched by him.

Rei's free time had been limited recently, so she took it upon herself to enjoy this time. A hot soak in the tub with bubbles was called for. As she enjoyed the hot water, she closed her eyes envisioning happier times.

Rei daydreamed about when Drum first started to talk, when he first rolled over, and of how proud she was of him for all of it. Pride is something you don't understand until you have a child. There was just an awe that went with watching your own child develop.

She hated to acknowledge it, but part of her was very excited to be having another child. Rei had never thought she would be able to have another after Drum. After all it was not as though she and Piccolo might have children. It made her sad to think about too deeply. She tried to push it out of her mind. Oh Piccolo…she sighed.

Just then an alarm sounded though out the ship. The ship shook as it broke its hold in orbit and began to make its decent.

"Come watch your future with me." Cooler's voice ordered via Rei's collar. She growled and clambered out of her bath, taking her time to get properly ready.

When Rei reached the command level she was surprised to find all the officers at their posts. Salza, Neiz and Doure were all stationed looking quite pleased with themselves.

The bridge was impressive in its technology and the view of space it offered was always beautiful. Rei would never get used to watching infinite space stretch out before her. Quietly she sat down on the small chair next to Cooler.

"Destiny is but a few short hours away." He smirked at her.

Rei immersed herself in watching the many panel screens that projected figures and communications with the troops already stationed on the planet. It was hard to pick up on the details but it sounded as though this was New Namek and they were already beginning to gather the DragonBalls. No wonder Cooler sounded confident. The Namekians were not equipped to defend themselves from such a force.

A frown rode her lips as the reports trickled in.

They had 4 of the Balls secured, but it seemed as though there was a small faction that was trying to stand against them. Whoever they were they were giving the regular squads quite a time of it. Several had already been killed when the report came in.

"My lord, from the power level we have detected –" Salza began explaining when Cooler interrupted with a wave of his hand.

"-Take Neiz and Doure to the surface and Deal With It."

"My Lord." They each bowed before leaving.

Cooler ran a hand though Rei's silken hair bringing it to his face to smell it. "And now we wait." Her thoughts were quickly brushed away to defend against him.

Xxxxxx

Rei opened her eyes as she heard someone speaking; she got up from the floor and looked around as she sat up. She could hear Cooler barking orders at someone on the console.

"Fine. I will come out there and deal with it myself." Cooler said sounding menacingly.

Rei sighed in relief when he left, but she couldn't help but wonder what it was that was causing him so much trouble. Is it possible that the Namekians had become warriors since last time she encountered them? Rei swore that they had been farmers. Although considering they didn't really eat it was hard to imagine what exactly they were farmers of.

It was odd passing though the ship, there appeared to be no guards left on board. Things must be tight indeed for Cooler himself to get involved. Her heart skipped a beat at the very thought that her message had indeed reached Earth. Could it be?

The ground shook and Rei fell to her knees until it stopped. Either the planet was unstable – or there was a hell of a battle going on outside! She used her hand to keep herself steady as she walked down the corridor to her room.

Her stomach churned and she felt ill as she entered her room. Rei sat down on the bed for a while trying to let the nausea fade. After a while she realized that staying still wasn't cutting it – as a hot flush came over she dashed to the bathroom and vomited. Oh the joys of pregnancy she growled bitterly as she rinsed her mouth and patted down her face with cool water.

Rei dared not leave the ship; she almost reached out with her ki to see who/what Cooler was fighting – but it might also break her now fragile heart to see him slaughter a face that looked so similar to her mates. There was nothing to it, she would wait – in which case a shower was in order. In a shower, no one can see your tears.

xxxx

There was an unmistakable crash that sent shockwaves though the ship. The sound of ripping metal made the hair on the back of Rei's neck stand on end. Once things stabilized she explored the ship to see what had cause it.

Much of the cargo area was on fire when she got there. The automated fire extinguishers had failed to go off. Rei decided that it was time to leave.

"We need to get off the ship!" Rei argued trying to persuade the other Doxi's to leave. There comes a point in servitude that you begin to simply accept that it what life is for you. They did not believe that they could leave.

They reminded Rei of Elephants on Earth. To train a Baby Elephant to never escape they place a shackle on its leg and tie it to a young supple tree. The elephant would try once to get free, after that anytime a shackle was placed on its leg it would stay still and never again fight for its freedom. Many of these people had been Doxi so long that didn't even remember their homes, few remembered what it felt like to be free. Persuading them that they would not be punished for leaving a ship that was most likely going to explode took a little time.

"Look – they can track our collars anyways. Just get off the ship for your own safety. Stay here if you want, I just wanted to try." Rei said sadly looking at the blank faces that watched her.

"What are we waiting for?" Marrium moved though the crowd to stand next to Rei. "Alright Rei – Lets go!" She smiled at her confidently. Seeing them begin to leave many of the Doxi followed them.

The fresh air felt amazing on her skin, though it took a little while to adjust to the bright light. Rei smiled up at the green sky, she wondered what could have happened to all of Coolers men.

They were not very far from the ship when one of the rear engines exploded.

"OH my!" Marrium said shocked as she looked back at the ship in surprise. "I hope they are all alright! I'm glad that we got out of there." There was a murmur though out the group.

"What do we do?"

"We should help them?"

"No way am I going back in there! What if the other engines go!"

"Hey Marrium – keep them moving in that direction. I'll catch up with you in a little bit." Rei smiled reassuringly at her and flew off back to the ship.

"Rei be careful!" Marrium yelled waving after her.

xxxx

The ship rocked unsteady under her feet. Rei swore as she tripped, but quickly recovered. Some of the beams had come loose and fallen during the explosion so she had to move carefully though the hall.

Now that it was obvious that the ship was indeed falling apart she found that the other Doxi's had already started getting ready to leave. Rei sighed in relief when she saw them leaving the ship.

However the structure was not holding up. A small blue skinned male explained to her that there were several Doxi stuck in one of the rooms and they were not able to get them out. Rei was quick to rescue them by pulling the door apart.

The three Doxi were very grateful to have been remembered and were anxious to get going.

Rei smiled as they all neared the exit. She hated the thought of someone being left behind. What a horrible death that would be.

She watched as the last three made it out of the ship and Rei was ready to leave as well – when she swore she heard someone. Promising that she would catch up to them shortly Rei went back inside to double check.

The smoke seemed to be dispersing as the climate controls finally activated. Rei sighed irritated that now of course the sprinklers would work. The cold water dripped over her quickly soaking her.

Rei had almost given up when she had reached the medical bay towards the back of the ship. There was no mistaking the thudding sound. She tried to hurry.

In the medical bay she found ever loyal Salza. He was fiddling with the controls on one of the rejuvenation tanks. Rei gasped when she saw him – he had defiantly been on the wrong end of a ki blast! Much of his skin seemed burned and his hair had been fried. He had many deep cuts, but they didn't seem to be actively bleeding.

Salza turned surprised to hear her. When he saw her his fear faded and he smiled a cruel smile at her.

"Ah Rei. Its only you." Salza turned back to the controls and a beep announced that he had completed his data input. That was when Rei saw who was in the tank. She couldn't help but stare. It was both a miracle and a horror to behold.

Cooler – or several parts of what was Cooler – it was hard to look long enough to distinguish what condition he was in exactly. But it was bad. Very bad.

Rei stepped backwards in fear. She shouldn't be here – she should run as fast as she can – escape now while she could.

"What's the matter Rei?" Salza asked as he approached her. "Could you be worried about our dear Lord? Or do you recognize your brothers handy work?" He spat bitterly at her.

"What!" Rei said all the color draining from her face. Was it true? Could it be possible? Could Vegeta have made his way here?

"Don't bother looking surprised on my account Rei. I figured it all out. You damn monkeys are going to pay when Cooler is healed!" Salza yelled as he slapped Rei so hard that she fell into the wall collapsing to the floor.

She got up slowly disbelieving…

"And so I think that I shall take my revenge out on you. It might serve as one last insult to Vegeta and your disgusting race." He rushed at her to grab her, but she was ready this time and ducked into her defensive position. Rei deflected the hit and used him own momentum to toss him over her threw the door shattering it.

Salza scowled at her as he wiped the blood from his lip. It seemed to have surprised him that she had drawn blood.

"So you are a Sayian after all? Ha. Not that it will do you any good now. Burn Rei! And Die!" Salza screamed activating her collar. The dull silver changed suddenly to red and she collapsed to her knees in pain. He laughed as she writhed.

Rei felt like she was suffocating as the white hot searing sensation overtook her. The smell of her skin burning choked her. She grabbed violently at her collar cutting her neck in the process with her fingernails desperate to make it stop...

The pain stopped and Rei looked up glassy eyed to see Salza smiling at her. He used her long hair to pull her close, jerking her head sharply. Rei spat on his face as one of his hands began slowly grabbing her breast as the other ripped her clothes. He chuckled at her repulsion to his touch.

Rei flinched at this violation and tried to turn away from him as he pressed his mouth close to hers. He tried to force a hand between her legs, but as he did Rei's left fist met with his face. She kicked him while he was surprised and tried to get free of him.

"Bitch!" He yelled as he violently grabbed her arm-twisting it until as she cried out in pain. There was a sick snapping sound and her arm fell limp in his grasp. It wasn't worth it she realized thinking of the child within her. It might not have been her choice to have this child – but it was now hers to protect. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she let her body go slack underneath him.

xxxx

The sharp crash of breaking glass woke Rei making her aware of her battered condition. All the little pains and aches rushed to her as she tried to focus her eyes.

Cool water from the tank spilled across the floor onto her skin. The familiar padding of Cooler walking across the room was almost comforting to her as she lay on the floor.

Without any effort he swept Rei up in his arms and lay her down carefully on a table. Cooler then produced a small box he pressed against her stomach. A sound like that of a butterflies wings whirling at high speed filled their ears. It was a strangely intimate moment they shared then listening to the heartbeat of their child. Their healthy child. Rei decided that her eyesight must have been damaged because she swore she almost saw a real smile upon Cooler's face, but just as quick it was gone replaced with one of furry leaving Rei alone in the broken room.

Salza's screams echoed down the hallway. Rei sighed closing her eyes to sleep again with a smile upon her lips.

He returned a few moments later and picked Rei up, taking her in the direction of the escape pods.

"What's happening?" Rei muttered confused and slightly dazed.

"I can not risk Vegeta destroying my child. That child is my future – I will rendezvous with you shortly this is only a precaution."

Cooler lifted her carefully into the escape pod and gave her a deep kiss that left her breathless. Her heart raced as he closed the door, though not for the reasons he would have thought.

She began the lift of sequence and started her journey into space. She wrestled with herself for an hour whether to continue on her current course and meet up with one of Cooler's scout ships…or not.

Would it be selfish to go to Earth? Could she count on they to be strong enough to defeat Cooler if Vegeta failed? What had happened on New Namek? If only she knew then perhaps she would have a better idea of what to do.

Rei's body felt battered as she tried to get comfortable in the small ship. Her legs were too long to lay, and her tummy too swollen to sit with them in her lap. Eventually she lay down on the floor with her feet up on the ceiling so that her back was not cramped at least upside down her neck would not cramp up. Her broken arm flopped next to her but she paid it no mind.

The lack of oxygen to her brain may have caused her to finally switch cords to Earth. It had been such an emotionally full day that Rei just gave up and cried as the pod flew through space.

xxxxx

The Look Out was enjoying another peaceful day as Piccolo sat in the shade meditating or trying too – it was difficult to clear his mind when Drum was screaming from inside the Look Out trying to defy his afternoon nap.

Dende looked up suddenly to the blue sky surrounding them and raced over to Piccolo with his staff flailing in his hand.

"He is just being petulant. He will fall asleep soon." Piccolo said anticipating Dende's thoughts.

"No not Drum. You had wanted me to tell you when Rei returned? Well she just started her decent into the atmosphere."

Piccolo stood up and tried to sense her himself but she was still so faint… "So it would seem. Thank you Dende."

**Xxxxxend chapterxxxxxX**


	27. Us, We and I

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By The FanFiction Nymph_

xxxxChapter 29xxxx  
**Us, We and I**

xxxx

The landing had been especially rocky, having landed in a lake but Rei was in too good a mood to let anything get her down just yet. She was back on Earth… the blue sky and clear blue water were like a godsend to her weary soul.

She wanted to run to see Drum – too scoop him up in her arms and swing him all around her. Rei thought about it and Bulma – and decided that she needed at least that night to be more presentable. Right now she looked damn near shocking, covered in singe marks and dripping lake water.

It was an amazing feeling to get back to her home and find that everything – aside from Drum's room – was as she had left it that night. Right down to the unmade bed which Rei flopped down upon breathing in a huge breath of reassurance. She lay there a while just trying to let her mind catch up with all that had happened. She had to find out about Vegeta! She had to eat lunch! – or dinner? It didn't matter and she rushed off to find something to eat.

xxx

Being in a place that was her own, getting clean and into her own clothes was just what she had needed. Rei had not felt this good in months and that was with all her assorted injuries. And the pregnancy aches…

She was still not sure how to address that and was not ready to face it either she decided. Everything could wait until the morning. A night's sleep in her own bed and she would face everything – and everyone tomorrow. Resolved Rei dimmed the lights and was almost in bed when the doorbell rang.

Panic. Who could it be? No no no! She was not ready to face anyone! Rei shuffled to the door slowly praying that it was an insomniac door to door salesman.

The doorbell rang again impatiently as she reached the peephole and she gasped.

"Piccolo!" Rei yelped though the door.

"Rei? Can I come in?" His voice was unreadable. She whipped her palm on her sleep shirt as they were suddenly sweat covered.

"I do not want to see you." Rei managed her breath caught tight in her chest.

"…I understand your anger at me, but -!"

"-I am in no mood for this right now Namek." Her voice cracked with warning.

"You do not have to let me in, just listen to me."

"And this can not wait until morning?"

"Rei… I think you've waited long enough to hear this."

"If you are here to admit you are a fool – I already know that!" Rei tried desperately to think of a way to get rid of him. Her anger at him mounting.

Of all the people of Earth he had to be the first one for her to face. It was really not her day…month….year. She sighed feeling defeated.

"I – I suppose that is a way of saying it. I have been waiting for you to return so that I could finally explain myself."

"And you can do that through the door?"

"If I must."

"…Fine. I am listening. Why did you abandon me?" Rei's voice was venomous as she braced herself for his answer. This had better be good, she thought bitterly to herself.

"It is not that simple… " A long sigh escaped him. "There was not a single motivator behind my actions, but several. Are you aware that Kami has long disapproved of our relationship? - And as such when we were to merge it was on the condition that…I remove you from the equation."

"And you agreed to give me up like a bad habit?"

"I stood to gain the strength to save you! – To save the world from that evil creature."

"But Gohan defeated Cell months ago and you still spurred me."

"It is true…our union was not enough however it is not something so easily undone. At one point I had thought to use the dragonballs to solve our situation wishing both half's separate again."

"What caused you to change your mind?"

"There is no merit in splitting myself again Rei. We – I – what we are now is what we had both been seeking separately for too long. I know clearly Kami and Piccolo's grievances with our situation Rei. So it was I that chose a course to try and rectify Us."

"…Namek it is 2 am and I am in no mood for trying to distinguish your use of 'us' or 'we'. Get To The Point."

"It is my demon nature that sets me apart from the rest of my race and The Old Fool saw only a carnal attraction between us. - I know that what I feel for you is much more than that, so I accepted a challenge so as not to break my word."

"A challenge to what?"

"Kami felt that it was in your and Drum's better interest for you to be with Trunks. He is young and still wrestling with his emotions, but he feels strongly about you Rei. If you chose Trunks it would have prove that what you and I had was purely… uh not enough to sustain a relationship."

"And you thought this was a good idea?"

"I knew that you would never give it a second thought unless…I were not in the picture. If you were not tied to me then perhaps you would have chosen him to begin with…"

"And that is your justification for leaving me? You wanted to give me the chance to choose Trunks? Do you not understand what it means to be my mate?"

"At the time…I suppose I did not. If I had I would have acted differently."

"…So what exactly was this challenge he gave you?"

"We were to give you time…to see if given the opportunity you would …choose to be with Trunks."

"Did you really believe that?"

"I tried to. Part of me did…I suppose I have doubted your motivation in wanting to be with me."

"Idiot!…so how were you to know if I choose Trunks? Have – did you spy on me?"

"…Yes…on both counts. It drove me crazy to know when you two were alone together. I had to know what was going on – I had to know if he touched you and if …you wanted him to. This knotting, burning sensation took hold of me when I thought about it… I told myself I was just trying to observe but…if you had touched him like you once touched me – I would have killed him."

"All this just to not have broken your word to yourself?" There was a hint of amusement in her tone. Rei sighed. "In the end one of the things I loved about you was the very thing that kept you from me. How very funny our honor keeps getting in our way."

"Rei…I am ready to finally be the mate you deserve – if you will let me." His husky voice softly whispered though the door.

"What if I'm no longer deserving of being your mate?" she said in a quite voice.

"Open the door Rei."

"…"

"Rei!" Suddenly a feeling of panic begin to grip him, Piccolo violently yanked the door open breaking it in the process. She was not there, as he entered the house. He looked around vaguely at the room searching for her.

As soon as she made a sound he would find her, he was sure of that. The house was not large but he dared not give her the opportunity to flee far.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light he began to take in the colors and other accents Rei had so obviously put much time and thought. There were many plants in bloom about the house. As he stepped out into the center of the living room he noticed that the ceiling was raised and vaulted so that even his height was accounted for.

Piccolo smirked at the pictures along the walls too. It was as if she had tried to capture a picture of each landscape or landmark that had been of value to them. Everything about the small house was appealing to him on different levels, it was almost as if it had been intentional… It was then that it began to dawn on him.

"Rei…how did you know that I would be back?"

Slowly she peaked her head around the doorframe of the bathroom down the hall to his right. "…Vegeta once told me that my mate would come looking for me. I've been counting on that."

Piccolo smiled and sighed relief "I've not given you enough credit." He said walking towards her.

"Don't go giving me more than I'm worth just yet…" Rei nervously closed the door so that only her face was visible.

"What did you do to your hair?" Piccolos scowl resurfaced at her odd behavior. It was not like her to hide from him. "What happened while you were in space?" He pulled the door slowly out of her grasp and opened it.

"Piccolo…" she breathed watching as he took in the view of her in. All the color drained from his face and the light in his eyes dimmed. For a long moment they stood there in silence, hardly breathing.

Rei tried to picture how she must look from the voyage…added with the ordeal she went though that long day on New Namek…and her pregnant state…Tears began to form in her eyes as it all came together.

A broken arm, hanging limp at her side with a weak sort of sling she had made out of a shirt. Artificially whitened hair with those damn purple streaks though it. It was not a pretty picture Rei was sure.

His hands became fists with such violence that they drew purple blood with his nails. Jaw set he finally managed a word. "Trunks?"

"I almost wish that were the case."

"Tell me everything." He said in a grim voice as he brought his arms around her in a protective embrace.

xxxxx

When Rei opened her eyes again the darkness seemed to have lifted and she smiled. They lay on the sofa in a tight embrace. She wiped the tear crusts from her eyes only to find that he was wiping her tears for her already. She caught his hand in her own and held it tight.

"It is funny, I've suffered that same type of abuse and pain for years…amazing that after just one night of letting it all pour out to you I can feel so much better."

"It is not strange to find emotional healing in the arms of one who loves you."

"Thank you for being that for me."

"It is an honor Rei." He stroked her hair, pulling it back out of her face. "Now lets see what else we can do to make you feel better."

Rei was about to protest but when he picked her up and carried her out the front door, she realized that she had the wrong idea. It was strange to no longer have but one use, profound to feel valued as a person.

The night air was cold and the speed at which they flew was almost chaffing. Piccolo was much more upset that she had noticed back at the house and this was a sign of that. Rei had never known him to be this kind of seething angry before. Still he said nothing as they arrived at The Look Out.

Piccolo did not put her down he walked though the halls of the tower to find Dende. His grip was tight on her until he ever so softly set her down next to the young Namek.

"Oh good! You found her." Dende said in a cheerful tone, then taking in the state she was in he simply lay his hands on her and began the healing process. "What happened?" He whispered.

"Bee sting." Rei said rediscovering her sense of humor as she stretched her mended arm and not yet ready to admit what had happened. "Thanks Dende. I can't remember the last time I felt this good." She continued stretching her limbs enjoying the feeling of being free from those deep bruises and abrasions. Rei sighed and smiled up at Piccolo only to find his face dark and unreadable.

"Piccolo?" She reached to caress his face softly to soften that sharp expression, but he brushed her off.

"Dende. It seems that Freiza's brother recently paid a visit to New Namek. Please contact the Elder."

Dende's eyes got large and then suddenly shut them reaching out to the Elder of Namek. Rei felt nauseous waiting to hear the other half of the conversation that he was having. After a few minutes Dende opened his eyes again and faced Piccolo.

"They are alright for the most part. There was a lot of fighting and one of the villages was destroyed, but not many casualties. We have to thank Vegeta for that; I do not know how he got there, but I am so glad he did! Uh…I think he defeated Cooler?...No…but then…" Dende shook his head and closed his eyes again. "He must be alive because Vegeta took one of the Dragon Balls when he left. I guess he was trying to keep Cooler from getting his wish." He frowned and shook his head.

"Vegeta will be coming to Earth, which means that Cooler will as well. We will be ready." Piccolo growled as he turned away and began walking down the hall. Rei and Dende exchanged confused looks and she hurried down after him.

"Where are you going?" Rei called finally catching up to him outside.

"How long did it take you to get here from New Namek?"

"Not too long, I think I only went through 5 days worth of meal rations."

"…"

"Uh… about 3 days of time?"

"I will see you this evening."

"-Wait!" She reached out for his hand to pull him back to her. Slowly he turned around and faced her. Rei blushed and let go his hand feeling she was interrupting something. "I – I want to be close to you."

Piccolo's eyes softened and he brushed a talon against her cheek. "Soon, but I must make use of the time I have if I want to have the chance to destroy Cooler."

"I-" she started to argue how it would be foolish of him to try and ascend in such a short amount of time, but Rei realized that there was more to it than that. He needed this time and this fight for his own reasons and their shared pain. Even if ultimately the day was won by Vegeta or Gohan – he needed to fight. "I understand. I am going to go see Bulma and Drum. They should be up for breakfast soon."

He nodded and they parted ways each flying to different corners of the sky.

xxxx

Rei's heart threatened to explode as she pressed the doorbell. She hoped that this was the right way to do this, but she was too excited to rethink it. All that mattered was being reunited with her family again.

The door opened to reveal a groggy morning Bulma in her bathrobe. In seconds flat she was grabbed Rei in a tight bear hug. "Ohmygod!" She pulled Rei inside the house and down the hall to the kitchen in excitement.

Drum and Trunks sat in their highchairs focused on devouring their breakfast. There was a moment of silence as Drum's eyes got large as cantaloupes. "Mama!" He squeaked with his mouthful. Rei did not hesitate to scoop him up and hug him close.

"My baby!" she muttered as she kissed his forehead and fluffed his hair. Rei's heart swelled to see him again. It was amazing how much he seemed to have grown since last she saw him as crazy as it sounded. She let Drum return to eating and have baby Trunks and Bulma both a tight squeeze before grabbing a plate herself.

"I should have known you would show up in time for food." Bulma joked pouring another cup of coffee.

"You say that like your surprised."

"I am! I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten too." Bulma said trying to downplay her concern in front of the children. She eyed Rei carefully assessing the changes to her friend. It would be best to let a hungry pregnant Sayian eat she decided, after all there would be time later to get the details. And she vowed that she would.

xxxEnd Chapterxxx

_Please R&R!_


	28. The View from Earth

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By The FanFiction Nymph_

xxxxChapter 30xxxx  
**The View from Earth**

xxxx

"So let me get this straight…" Bulma took a deep breath trying to stay calm "You knew that Freiza had a brother and just thought that this 'drone' that contacted you was unmanned and malfunctioning?"

Rei flushed feeling increasingly foolish. It seemed like such a long time ago to her now…why had she been so arrogant as to go alone? She shifted in her deck chair and sipped her V8.

"I don't know what I was thinking,…" she muttered glancing away sweating slightly. "I was upset and-"

"- If more of your race spent time thinking with their heads and not their fists; they might still be alive." Bulma smirked and gave Rei an encouraging hug. She was no fool; Bulma could see the toll of the past few months on Rei, but humor would be her best defense to help her friend rebuild herself.

Rei chuckled lightly with her and smiled to herself. It felt so good to be home. Her attention was drawn to the night sky; it was such a clear view from the deck and the stars look beautiful.

"Didn't you get enough star gazing while you were gone?" Bulma teased.

"Oh yeah. I just decided that I like them from this perspective best – far away." The pair giggled and slumped close together in a sort of hug.

Bulma straightened up and held her glass of Oj high. " A Toast!" She announced using a grand voice. "To the view from Earth!"

"To the view from Earth!" Rei echoed as their glasses clinked. They sat in a warm silence for a few moments.

Bulma's eyes darted again to Rei's swelling tummy and sighed. How long could she hold out before besieging her with questions? Bulma bit her lip trying to keep her thoughts hidden. Wasn't it enough to just have her friend back with her safe?

"You're doing it again." Rei warned not lifting her gaze from her own drink.

"What?"

"You're over thinking again. When your eyes furrow and you bite your lips – it means that you are fighting your own nature."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bulma's eyebrows arched.

"It means ask your damn questions. Your scientific deductions drive me mad. I feel like a cell under your microscope!"

Bulma laughed lightly, blushing. "Well you ARE kinda noticeably pregnant… it is hard not to try and put 2 and 2 together…"

"I guess I deserved that. Yes. I am pregnant."

"AND?"

"You do not know the father directly, but you may remember his dear departed brother – Freiza? – Yeah his brother Cooler is the baby's daddy." Rei tried to keep an even tone and watch the expression on her friends face, but it was just too hard. Bulma spat out her drink at the news covering them both in orange juice.

"How did THAT happen!"

"Do you want a play for play or just the logistics?" Rei said feeling rather sarcastic and perhaps a tad bitter.

"I – I – Uh ya know. I'm sorry. Jeeez Rei! I am so sorry. I wasn't expecting that…"

"What?"

"Well I-," Bulma let out a big sigh "I kinda figured that after the ball Trunks went off to comfort you and…"

"Why does everyone always jump to the conclusion that I'm sleeping with Trunks! Its getting really repetitive and annoying!" Rei said snapping at her.

"Jeee maybe it is because you had a kid together!" Bulma raised her voice to match Rei's as they fiercely locked eyes suddenly they burst out laughing.

"I never thought of it like that." Rei admitted softly as she was hit with another wave of nausea.

"Who else has been giving you a hard time about it?"

"Ugh. Piccolo. I think it really freaked him out because he had just gotten done telling me how he had 'dumped me' to give me the chance to choose to be with Trunks. I have never seen him look so…so white."

Bulma's eyes got huge and she grabbed Rei's hand holding it tightly. "Wait. Say that again."

"Uh…I have never seen him look so white?"

"No! Damn it Rei! You talked to Piccolo? SPILL IT."

"Oh my! I – I am sorry I didn't realize I didn't tell you! This has all happened so fast, I feel like I am reeling…"

"Get to it already! I am dying here."

"Well he explained that Kami had made him agree to leave me for them to merge, but then having realized this mistake he – The 'new' Piccolo tried to make a deal between the 2…3?... of them. Basically they would try and get me to choose to be with Trunks, cause they are dumb and do not understand what it means to be mated. LONG Story short – I think we are finally ok again."

"THANK GOD FOR THAT." Bulma sighed suddenly slumping in her chair as if a great weight had been taken off of her. "Ugh. You have no idea how hard Trunk's and I worked while you were gone to try and get that Jerk to patch up with you."

"How did that go?" Rei asked amused at what good friends she had.

"Little to no success." She sighed exasperated, "Trunks confronted him and got him to admit that he still loves you and I thought I may have found a physiological reason for him to distance himself from you…" Her face ignited in embarrassment though Bulma tried to hid it.

"What does that mean? - Hey why are you blushing like that?"

"I thought that since Nameks take after Earth slugs that perhaps he had reached a point of maturity where they express both male and female genitals." Bulma whispered her eyes focused on a single point on the ground.

Rei tried to hide her grin, because she knew there was more to this story. For an instant she wondered how she would be feeling if Piccolo had not given his reasons to her earlier.

"Well…He said I was wrong." Bulma said still stunned that she had error-ed. "So I – I told him I did not believe it and he had better prove it. And he did." The last three words were barely audible.

She could not hold back any longer, Rei burst forth laughing hysterically.

xxxxx

In the darkness of her old room Rei paced back and forth after having given up on sleep altogether. She was restless, and anxious. Rei knew that even if she had taken Drum back to their house she still would not be able to sleep.

Her skin itched and her stomach churned on endlessly. For the 10th time in the last two hours she checked the thermostat, there was no reason for her to feel so hot but she turned it down a few clicks just to make herself feel useful.

Rei growled as she tied her hair up to keep if from rubbing against her skin. Didn't Piccolo say he would be back this evening? Angry. It was well into the morning now; Rei had little hope he would show up at this point.

For a moment she wondered if he was waiting for her at the house – but dismissed it knowing well that he knew where she was if he cared to look.

Rei grabbed a bathrobe and decided to try and sooth herself with some food therapy.

At least the tiled floor in the kitchen was cool to her bare feet. Relentlessly Rei hunted cabinets, drawers, shelves and pantry for something to curb her cravings. Hunched over in the destroyed kitchen Rei cried out in frustration.

With a spoon she tried several sweet tasting substances lurking in the pantry. Sugar was too grainy and did not inspire the feeling she sought. Nothing tasted right to her. Chocolate syrup, Strawberry milk mix, Rei even dared to try a half glass of wine before letting the glass fall to the floor and shatter as she climbed higher in the cabinets.

Tears stained her cheeks as she finally reached for the honey with shaky hands. Flipping up the cap she squirted it straight into her salivating mouth.

Warm, thick and sweet it was good but not what she needed. Heavy tears overcame her as she flung the bottle away in disgust. Helpless Rei slumped to the floor laying in a fetal position crying at her own weakness.

The hallway light flickered through the doorframe when Bulma entered the dark kitchen. She gasped aloud when she flicked on the light.

"REI!" She cried out kneeling down by her friend. Bulma gently ran a hand over her back in a comforting manner as her eyes slowly took in the state of the kitchen. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Don't touch me!" Rei pushed her away suddenly feeling angry in all directions.

"What is the matter with you? I know each pregnancy is different but this seems a little extreme!"

"I just couldn't find anything to eat ok?" She raised her voice defensively, Rei tried to stand up but she couldn't stop shaking and sat back down wrapping her arms around herself.

"…Why don't I call in some take out? Hey its ok, it will be like when we were both pregnant having late night ice cream on top of day old pizza."

"No it won't." Rei muttered quietly as Bulma reached for the cordless phone.

Bulma pretended not to hear as she dialed in, but she couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She tried to shake it off but the feeling only grew until the hair on her arms stood up warning her that there was more to this than just a case of prego' tummy cravings.

Beep. BeEEep. Beep. The silver on Rei's collar glowed bright red signaling an incoming message. Fumbling a little her hands still shaking she pressed the engraved button. "Rei here." She whispered in an uneven voice. Bulma stared at her from across the room forgetting what toppings to order she hung up the phone quietly.

"Good morning my Dear." The cold voice replied with a slightly static sounding resonance. "I trust that you have arrived on Earth by this time?"

"Y- y-yes."

"It would seem that Vegeta will be joining you there shortly with my property. Those damn slugs saw fit to haul his unconscious self and one of my Dragon Balls into his pod while I was distracted with Salza and you." There was a long silence before he resumed his train of thought. "I will be late in my arrival, but I expect you to be awaiting me when I do."

"I understand…Master." Rei choked on the word and the tears overcame her again. "Master what is wrong with me?" She sobbed slamming her fist against the floor.

"…Oh. Rei. How inconvenient for you. I take it you are referring to the withdrawals you are no doubt suffering from lack of …my attention?" The voice sounded bemused.

"Withdrawals?"

"Yes my Dear, but fear not. We shall be reunited soon then I shall ply you with the Ambrosia you so crave."

"When?-When will you arrive?"

"72 hours."

"I- I will await you Master."

"Good. I expected no less from you. Good Bye Rei." The channel hissed with static for a moment before clicking off entirely. Rei shuddered feeling chilled to her very core.

Bulma knelt down next to her and offered a hand to help her up. Slowly Rei stood up.

"Master?" Bulma asked with a raised eyebrow. "So much for ice cream pizza." She said with a sigh letting Rei lean on her for support as they walked slowly back to Rei's room.

Rei tried to chuckle or brush it off but she couldn't. The truth made her feel unclean and guilt-ridden. She had been a fool to think she could pretend it didn't happen – that it was some other poor woman that had that creature toy with her.

Bulma forced a motherly smile as she tucked Rei into her bed. "I think you had best try and get some rest. I will bring up some food later but try and keep your liquids up in the meantime." She pointed to the glass of water next to the bed before closing the door behind her.

"Thanks." Rei muttered as she lay back and counted the flecks of paint on the ceiling before falling into an empty sleep.

xxxxxEnd Chapterxxxxx

_Thank you again for all the comments! Your Comments are like oxygen to me._


	29. Family Outing

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By The FanFiction Nymph_

xxxxChapter 31xxxx  
**Family Outing  
**

xxxx

Early morning light had just started to tickle her nose when Bulma opened one eye skeptical that it was time to get up. The sun had just barely graced the horizon. She groaned softly sitting back up in the chair to minimize her discomfort from the long night of not sleeping.

Rei lay asleep in her bed across the room, her teeth chattering slightly suggesting that she was still experiencing chills. Her lips were chapped up and her hair fell around her in a dull heap.

Bulma stood up and fixed the blankets on Rei as best she could. Before settling back down in her chair she stretched and popped the muscles that she could reach. She was debating how long Rei may sleep for and if she should send for a robot to fetch her morning dose of caffeine when a familiar shadow was cast from the balcony.

The glass door slid open to let Piccolo slip in side in a way that suggested mastered practice of the art. He leaned over the bed about to wake Rei when he heard "ShuuSH!"

Startled he turned to find Bulma.

She opened the door to the hall and motioned for him to join her.

"I've got to talk to you!" She hissed through tight teeth. It was amazing how she had forgotten how tall he was until she was cramped outside the door facing him. Piccolo's face was stone as he surveyed her. "Rei had …a bad night last night. She uh…well Cooler called her on that device on her neck and…I think she is suffering from some sort of addiction."

His eyes sharpened at Cooler's name, and he glowered at her in a way that made Bulma uncomfortable.

"Elaborate." Piccolo growled lowly exposing his fangs.

Bulma took a deep breath trying to gather her thoughts from the night. "Cooler will be here in less than 72 hours –"

"-about Rei."

"…She is not well. She is suffering from withdrawals due to lack of exposure to a substance called 'Ambrosia' which she is apparently addicted to."

"How do we cure her?"

"This is not something we can just give her medicine and make it better. Once you become addicted to something it is like your shadow – it will always be there. –But she can learn to live with it. There are some organizations that can help. I'll look them up."

"What does this mean for the child she carries?"

Bulma was slightly startled by his question. "I – I had not given it much thought but I suppose it would depend on the type of substance and addiction?"

"I doubt that Cooler would give her something that harms his child. It sounded like too much work to let it be harmed."

"…What do you mean it took too much work? _It was intentiona_l?" she said aghast.

"Rei said that this was the only one of the eggs that responded well to the fertilization." Piccolo tried to sound non concerned but disgust colored his tone.

"…And so all we have to say that it IS Rei's child is Cooler's word? And YOUR supposed to be the cleaver one of the group!" Bulma fumed before storming down the corridor.

xxxx

Time felt like a wet coffee filter; soggy, bitter and stinky. Each hour marked closer to Coolers arrival and that more time with her family had slipped by because of him.

Another part of Rei was secretly excited – elated – that she may see him again and that would mean her suffering for the exquisite taste would finally subside. This was the shadow side of herself that she was terrified of. Rei was offended and horrified that part of herself could feel such a way about her captor, but she felt so helpless against it.

Around her people smiled carelessly in the sunny day. Bulma had been told that the best thing to try and do was to keep busy to give Rei little time to think of her cravings. This is why the five of them were wandering about the local Zoo.

Trunks and Drum were in their prime rushing back and forth to different exhibits, pointing and laughing loudly. Bulma raced to keep the two in eyesight but eventually settled in a strolling pace, confident that the demi Sayians were more than able to fend off the advances of strangers with candy and hungry animals.

Piccolo stayed close to Rei's side adopting a very protective growl when people ventured to close to them. His scowling seemed to hold most people at bay; then again it also may have been his natural color, which put them off. The pair walked close together in an uncomfortable silence.

The Zoo animals were busy going about their daily business. The Buffalo pawed at the dirt and stamped their feet impatient for the sun to warm the ground. Small monkeys chirped as people passing dropped crumbs of food.

As they walked the chill air was all that reminded them to keep their jackets close. Rei tried to focus her attention on the furry creatures she faced, but somehow it was not capturing her. She longed to reach back into Piccolo and forget herself in his warmth.

There was nothing really stopping her. Rei sighed impatient with herself. Piccolo had did his part, he had apologized and done his best to show his support of her regardless of her condition.

They had not mentioned her addiction yet and it ate at her. She suspected that he knew. Rei was almost sure that Bulma must have filled him in. Too much had happened for things to go back to the way they had been instantly. She knew it – but she still wished for it with all her heart. In time they would mend…

Time seemed to be her constant enemy.

It was the guilt and the disgust with herself that kept her from reaching out to him. Rei did not feel like she deserved even the small piece of happiness he could offer her.

Perhaps Piccolo noticed or guessed her thoughts because when she started to move on to the next exhibit he pulled her hand gently back bringing her close to him.

Holding her hand he lead her away from the crowds to an open area decorated with small rocks. Piccolo picked her up and set her on one of the rocks so that they were closer to eye level with each other.

Rei shivered looking into his dark eyes and looked away.

"-I'm Sorry-." They simultaneously blurted out.

"Uh – you go first." Rei muttered nervously shifting her eyes back to him.

"Bulma said that you were taking care of something, but I – I should have gone after you when you were gone more than a few days. I am sorry I've failed you so often of late."

"What? No! It – there wasn't anything you could have – I mean it is best that you were here for Drum."

Piccolo did not look entirely convinced but a weight seemed to have been lifted in simply conveying to her his fault. Rei smiled nervously at him. His onyx eyes danced in reply.

"Your capacity to forgive me is remarkable." He whispered in a grave voice. Rei flushed feeling much stronger than a long while.

"There is nothing to forgive. All this wishing we had acted differently is un-suiting for warriors." He smirked at her and a wave of relief spread over her.

"Indeed."

Rei smiled and extended her hand "We are all good then? Shake on it?"

A devilish grin spread across his face as he put his hand in hers and pulled her against his chest pressing his mouth hungrily against hers.

He had taken her by surprise but relaxed into his familiar embrace like a warm bath. Rei let the thick scent of him fill her senses as the taste of their lips ran together. She ran her hand over his strong jaw line, marveling at the way he reawaken a part of her she had thought dead.

A throaty growl emanated from him as he broke their kiss. Feeling altogether dizzy Rei took several deep breaths to try and ground herself for fear of falling over.

"Ahem." Bulma pretended to clear her throat. "Would you mind going somewhere else? –You're scaring the animals."

Suddenly aware they had an audience the pair turned a purple shade of red. Rei glanced over at the pen closest to them and sure enough – the poor lemurs were all cowering like they had heard the roar of a fierce beast. She winced in embarrassment at the looks other zoo patrons sent their way.

Piccolo did not need further provocation and simply flew off with Rei in his arms.

xxxEnd Chapterxxx


	30. Reunited

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart2**  
_By The FanFiction Nymph_

xxxxChapter 32xxxx  
**Reunited  
**

xxxx

Gathered safe in Piccolo's arms she at once felt more alive. She pressed herself close to his firm chest. Rei tried to memorize all the sensations of him at once. His scent, his warmth, the texture of his skin against hers.

Rei smiled knowing that soon they would soon arrive at her home. A slight giggle escaped her as she mentally corrected herself. Their home. She ran a free hand over his sharp jaw line.

Now that she had an incentive for it, perhaps she would finally finish decorating the bedroom too. It was an odd thought that ran away with her for several long moments, trying to envision what Piccolo's bedroom would look like. She was sure it would have to be very functional, but couldn't pin down any specifics other than that.

Rei smiled to herself realizing that he had indeed managed to keep her mind busy.

The aches and pains – even the need for sweet sweet ambrosia now seemed to have taken a back seat in her mind. Ever present, but more background static than screaming in full stereo.

Suddenly the many advantages to having a small place to their own gave Rei a mischievous grin. She could fix a midnight snack without trying to find a robe first...she could give him oral as she waited for dinner to boil… or they could wreck the entire house. Rei shivered feeling very flushed and anxious to get there soon.

It seemed rather ridiculous the way she had been worrying earlier, but this slowly came back into perspective as she recognized a familiar presence far off in the distance.

Rei knew that he must have noticed it too for Piccolo's countenance darkened again to a foreboding scowl. She tightened her grip on him trying to reassure him as they changed directions. Would it really have been that ill mannered of them to find some nice shady bench at the zoo and make out? – She sighed heavily and tried not to be irritated after all, the day was young yet.

They reached the area that Vegeta was expected to land and waited in the air high above. In silence they waited, as his space pod grew closer into their view.

When finally the pod flew by them to collide into the earth below, Piccolo shielded them with his cape from the rocky debris sent flying from the impact.

Piccolo let Rei down onto the ground a safe distance away and went to inspect the pod. Something seemed odd to her as she waited there – his power lv seemed awfully low now that she was in closer proximity to him.

Slowly the door swung open and a battered Vegeta stumbled out, he didn't manage more than two steps before falling on his face into the dust. Rei gasped seeing his still wounded condition.

"Rei grab the dragonball – I've got him." He said taking off carrying the Sayian prince.

Suddenly determined Rei bit her lip and retrieved the giant Namekian dragonball.

She knew where he would head to without looking, it was almost instinctual at this point, she just knew.

Rei reached the Look Out shortly after him and set the dragonball beside Vegeta who was laid out on the titled floor next to Dende. She watched anxiously counting Vegeta's ragged breath.

Dende placed his hands upon Vegeta and there was a faint white light that emanated him for only a moment. They were quite as he opened his eyes. Instantly a frown was placed upon his lips.

He sat up slowly and got to his feet, looking displeased with the state of the universe. When he saw Rei, he glared at her dangerously. "So it is true." Vegeta whispered, a look of disgust filled his face.

Rei's stomach fluttered with nausea as her concern grew she stepped back. The look in his eyes as he watched her was worrying. She tried not to appear alarmed though and retained a calm expression.

Vegeta moved towards her as she tried to move away. Piccolo was quick to place himself in between them to try and head off the building tension.

"Cooler will be here in another day –" Piccolo stated trying to inform him of their impending situation but was cut off by Vegeta.

"-I would have been here sooner but the Slugs who put me in that space pod got the coordinates wrong. I'm not concerned about Cooler." Vegeta paused as he shot Rei a long look. "I'll only ask once – what do you plan to do about that spawn you're carrying?"

Her eyes widened at his question. Rei looked down at her bump and ran a hand over it feeling the bubbling life within her, before answering.

"I never expected to be given the chance to have another child, but now that I have that chance – I'm not willing to just give it up."

"Rei." Piccolo whispered, "We could arrange for you to have another child."

She shook her head sternly "I can not just condemn this life!"

Instantly Vegeta shot forwards. He disappeared and Rei winced in anticipation of the blow. She could feel the air rush against her as his fist closed in to meet her, but the impact never came.

"GO." Piccolo growled from in front of her. She opened her eyes to see that he had caught Vegeta's punch in mid air.

Rei left as fast as possible with no idea where she was heading.

xxxEnd Chapterxxx


End file.
